Miracle
by RayearthFan
Summary: CLEMI - Necesito un milagro, quiero ser tuya... dame la oportunidad de hacerte ver que estás hecho para mi y tal vez te sorprendas. CAPíTULO NUEVO ARRIBA! Sentimientos encontrados.
1. Prólogo: No he podido olvidarlo

**PRÓLOGO**

_No he podido olvidarlo…_

Aún recuerdo el día que lo conocí, fueron una serie de acontecimientos tan extraños qué es imposible olvidarlo. Después de tanto rogarme, mis compañeras del colegio lograron convencerme de asistir a la excursión a la Torre de Tokio. ¿A quién le parece divertido visitar esa vieja torre? Sinceramente me rehusaba, aunque terminé cediendo después de todo. Después apareció ese resplandor cegador que cubrió todo el lugar, jamás se había visto tal fenómeno. Al abrir mis ojos me encontré cayendo libremente en los cielos de quién sabe qué lugar corriendo el riesgo de morir impactada contra el suelo, y seguidamente nos rescata ¿¡un pez volador!? ¡Dios! sí que fue un día extraño.

Más tarde él apareció, un pequeño niño de 10 años vestido de forma poco común que nos sale con una historia que parecía haber sido sacada de un juego de video, y aparte queriendo darnos órdenes, ¡qué falta de respeto! Sin embargo aún no lo conocía… durante toda nuestra travesía en Céfiro estuvo con nosotras, aún siendo una estatua de piedra siempre estuvo a nuestro lado dando lo mejor de él para ayudarnos en lo que podía, nunca nos abandonó a nuestra suerte. Y poco a poco fue arrebatándome pedazos de mi corazón.

La segunda vez que regresamos a Céfiro, tan solo bastó volver a verlo para confirmarme lo que mi corazón ya sabía: estaba enamorada de Clef. Fue en aquella noche de tormenta que me di cuenta de lo que sentía, cuando fui a visitarlo ya tarde y todos en el castillo dormían excepto él. ¿Por qué me dirigí precisamente a él? Si no podía dormir pude haber acudido a la habitación de Lucy o a Anaís y no se molestarían si las levantaba puesto que son mis mejores amigas, pero el deseo de mi corazón me llevó hacia la sala del trono. ¿Disculparme? Esa no fue la razón principal por la que llegué hasta ahí, es cierto que deseaba hacerlo pero sinceramente era más que eso, buscaba su compañía y la conseguí con el pretexto de ofrecerle disculpas. Me resultó mejor de lo que esperaba, no solo conseguí compartir un momento con él sino que me mostró su preocupación por mí, también me pidió disculpas por habernos ocultado la verdad sobre la Leyenda de las Guerreras Mágicas y me tomó de la mano, un gesto que no ha hecho con nadie más, ni siquiera con Presea que en ese entonces era la más allegada a él. Me sentí muy afortunada y le dirigí una mirada de amor que estoy segura él no supo entender.

Desde aquella noche nos unimos cada vez más. Y con cada una de sus palabras de aliento que me daba, con cada uno de los esfuerzos que hacía para ayudarnos en la segunda pelea, estos sentimientos crecían dentro de mí a gran velocidad. Es cierto que aquella vez que salió herido me echó de su habitación, pero es tan orgulloso que no quería que nadie lo viera convaleciente. Luego fui a visitar a Ascot, después de todo es un amigo muy querido y quería asegurarme que estaba fuera de peligro. En ese lugar Caldina pudo ver a través de mí y descubrir mis verdaderos sentimientos, lo sé porque ella me lo dijo. También estoy enterada de los sentimientos que tiene Ascot y sé que pude haberle causado dolor pero lo siento, no puedo evitarlo, es Clef quien ocupa mis pensamientos, mis deseos, mis sueños, y ese lugar especial en mi corazón. Al verme descubierta salí casi huyendo de la habitación de Ascot con una sonrisa fingida y yo misma me sorprendí al ver hacia dónde me dirigía. Estaba frente a esa gran puerta de nuevo, no había nadie alrededor y entré sin tocar.

Ahí estaba él, dormido sin esa molesta tiara sobre su cabeza. ¡Se veía tan lindo! y a pesar de su aspecto infantil, su rostro y sus manos lucían tan varoniles. Me derretía con solo ver sus cabellos lavandas rozando su rostro y escuchar su profunda respiración, era una visión tan encantadora de Clef que nunca esperé poder presenciarla. De pronto mis pensamientos son interrumpidos, él despertó…

_-Umi, ¿qué haces aquí?_

_-Clef, yo…lo siento, pero estaba muy preocupada por ti- _respondí asustada y un poco ruborizada por mis propias palabras.

_-¿Eh?- _Guru Clef también se ruborizó ante el comentario, después aclaró su garganta_ – Eres muy testaruda, pero que le vamos a hacer – _sonrió_ – Así es la personalidad de nuestra Guerrera del Agua. Estoy bien, en serio. Perdí mucha energía al utilizar la técnica de teletransportación a esa magnitud, pero nada que no se pueda recuperar con un descanso._

_-De verdad, ¿vas a estar bien?_

_-Marina, no por nada soy el Mago Maestro de Céfiro ¿lo olvidas? Y dime, ¿tú no estás herida? Las batallas han sido muy duras para ustedes._

_-No, Anaís las ha curado todas con su magia y estoy como si nada hubiera pasado, gracias por preocuparte. Es verdad, no han sido nada fácil, pero nos prometimos a nosotras mismas que lucharíamos juntas para proteger Céfiro hasta el final no importando los peligros contra los cuales tengamos que enfrentarnos.-_

_-A veces me siento un poco inútil, aunque soy el hechicero más poderoso de esta tierra realmente no he hecho nada para salvarla, me decepciono yo mismo._

_-No digas eso Clef, tú has hecho mucho por Céfiro y también por nosotras. Fuiste tú quien nos enseñó nuestra magia, y sin tu ayuda nosotras no hubiéramos podido convertirnos en las Guerreras Mágicas ni salvar Céfiro como lo estamos haciendo ahora. Tú participaste en la construcción de este castillo que es tan fuerte y has cuidado de todos los que habitamos en él e incluso hoy nos has salvado la vida a nosotros cuatro… ¡me has salvado la vida! Y eso es algo que nunca podré olvidar._

_-Marina…- _de pronto a Clef le dio un fuerte dolor de cabeza_- ¡ahhh!_

_-¡Clef, que sucede! ¡Clef!- _grité desesperada, temía que algo malo le pasara.

_-No es nada, solo sentí una de las fuerzas enemigas, debemos prepararnos. ¡Están por atacar el castillo!_

Es cierto, en ese momento lo olvidé, aquella felicidad no podría durar mucho pues estábamos en plena guerra. Un ataque de Autozam me arruinó ese encantador momento. Él utilizó un conjuro y aparecimos en la sala del trono, llevaba de nuevo su traje de Guru y después ya no pudimos volver a platicar como en aquellas ocasiones. Ya no hubo más tiempo, la guerra se volvió más y más intensa y al acabar con Debonair fuimos obligadas a regresar a Tokio.

Pero no soy tonta, en todo ese tiempo me di cuenta que las atenciones que tenía para conmigo no eran las mismas para Anaís y Lucy. El lazo que se formó entre nosotros era más fuerte que el que mantenía con ellas, la despedida que tuvimos no debió ser así, aún faltaban más cosas por decirnos. Estuve a punto de confesarle mi amor y me acobardé, no lo hice tal vez por temor a no ser correspondida o quizá porque pensé que no tenía caso ya que regresaría a mi mundo y era muy probable que no volviera a verlo, para que mortificarnos.

Ahora ha pasado un año desde la última vez que estuvimos en Céfiro, esta tarde pudimos ver las tres el reflejo de ese maravilloso mundo en el cielo y admirábamos asombradas lo hermoso que se había puesto sin necesidad de un Pilar. Lucy mencionó que le gustaría formar parte de la nueva historia de Céfiro y nosotras, Anaís y yo, asentimos. Un poco más tarde nos sentamos a platicar en unas mesas de la cafetería localizada dentro de la Torre de Tokio, hablábamos de nuestras aventuras en Céfiro.

_-Es increíble que ya haya pasado tanto tiempo desde entonces, parece como si hubiera sido ayer ¿no lo creen, Marina, Anaís?_

_-Es verdad, y ahora nuestros corazones han madurado gracias a esa maravillosa experiencia de haber sido Guerreras Mágicas y haber luchado por aquellos que amamos._

_-Sí, haber luchado contra todos esos monstruos fue mucho mejor que haber participado en ese torneo de esgrima, fue fabuloso tener poderes mágicos y conocer a esa gente tan encantadora. Y por supuesto no olviden mencionar a aquellos que conquistaron sus corazones, cosa que nadie en el planeta Tierra pudo- _dije en todo de burla, ambas se sonrojaron notablemente.

_-¡Marina qué cosas dices!_

_-Anaís no puedes negarme que aún sigues pensando en Paris. ¡No fuiste nada tonta, te enamoraste del príncipe de Céfiro! – _solté una carcajada_- y estoy segura que él también se enamoró de ti- _Anaís se sonrojó a más no poder, ella es siempre tan seria y dan ganas de ponerla en una situación tan embarazosa como esta, simplemente no pude resistirme.

_-Jajajaja, Marina tiene razón Anaís, jajaja. Tus gustos son muy exigentes- _dijo Lucy con una amplia sonrisa, al ver su actitud Anaís decidió salir a la defensiva.

_-Y tu Lucy, no te quedas atrás. Enamorarse del único espadachín mágico de Céfiro también es un gusto muy exigente, no lo niegues. Además de que Latis es un chico muy guapo- _dijo con una pícara mirada hacia Lucy quien era ahora la sonrojada y apenada.

_-Jajajajaja, bien dicho Anaís-_ no podía aguantarme la risa al ver la manera en la que se había defendido, y lo hizo muy bien porque Lucy se quedó muda de la vergüenza, pero de pronto ella gritó.

_-¡Marina deja de reír que aún faltas tú!-_

_-Lucy pero que dices, jajaja, yo no tengo nada que ver en esto.- _seguí riendo pensando que ellas no sabían nada al respecto.

_-¡¿Ah sí?! ¿Entonces nos vas a decir que no es nada exigente enamorarse del Mago más poderoso de Céfiro?- _preguntó Anaís levantando una ceja a manera retadora pero bromista a la vez.

_-¿¿¡¡¡Qué!!!?? ¿Cómo…? Digo, yo no…- _me quedé asombrada, cómo era posible que ellas…

_-Demasiado tarde Marina, ya lo sabemos, jajaja- _Lucy se burlaba.

_-Así es Marina, eres como un libro abierto para nosotras, la forma en la que veías a Guru Clef es la misma mirada que yo le dirigía a Paris._

_-Además era sospechoso que siempre que Guru Clef nos llamaba al salón del trono tú siempre estabas con él, ya acéptalo no puedes ocultárnoslo más._

_-Está bien, lo aceptaré. No estoy segura de cómo sucedió pero cuando me di cuenta estaba enamorada de él. Y no me importa su apariencia de niño, ni si quiera su edad real, sólo sé que para mi Clef es el hombre más atractivo sobre la Tierra y sobre Céfiro, lo amo. Me es muy difícil aceptar no volver a verlo ya que ni siquiera pude decirle mis sentimientos. Por lo menos Paris y tú sabían lo mucho que se querían, Lucy pudo confesar sus sentimientos a Latis y al final él los correspondió, pero yo… yo no tengo nada._

_- Marina… -_dijeron las dos casi en susurro.

_-¿Pero saben qué? En mi corazón aún guardo la esperanza de regresar a Céfiro, una vez lo hicimos ¿por qué no ahora? Nunca lo hemos intentado y aunque legalmente Lucy ya no sea el pilar, su fuerza de voluntad sigue siendo la más grande de ambos mundos._

_- …y unida al deseo ferviente de nuestros corazones de volver a verlos, estoy segura que lo lograremos ¡Lucy intentémoslo!_

_-Tienen razón, yo como ustedes deseo fervientemente volver a ver a Latis y comenzar a vivir lo que no pudimos el día que nos vimos obligadas a regresar a Tokio.- _un momento de silenció reinó hasta que Lucy lo rompió_- ¿Saben? ¡Sigo pensando que la del gusto más exigente es Anaís!_

Las tres nos soltamos riendo un buen rato entre discusiones y bromas por ver quién de nosotras era la más especial en sus gustos, haciéndonos sonrojar unas a otras con los comentarios que nos hacíamos sobre los chicos. Estaba feliz, podía compartir mi amor con mis mejores amigas y pronto volveríamos a Céfiro, pronto volvería a verlo…

Había pasado una semana desde aquella conversación que tuvimos en la Torre de Tokio. Lucy logró comunicarse con Rayearth, Seres y Windom, nos sorprendimos cuando los nombró, pero con la fuerza de voluntad que ella posee todo es posible. Nos contó que Seres dijo que sí era posible que regresáramos a Céfiro, que ahora también éramos parte de él y nos lo ganamos porque habíamos luchado por su bienestar. Pero Windom mencionó que había un pequeño detalle: el tiempo en la Tierra se detuvo en las dos ocasiones que estuvimos en Céfiro, por eso no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara ahí al volver rehacíamos nuestras vidas como si nada hubiera pasado, pero no podríamos estarlo haciendo cada que quisiéramos volver de la Tierra a Céfiro o de su mundo a este, alteraría el curso normal de nuestro planeta y por consiguiente afectaríamos las vidas de las demás personas, porque como dijo anteriormente el tiempo se detiene en la Tierra, no en todo el Universo. Así que Rayearth le habló con la verdad, si queríamos volver a Céfiro debíamos pensarlo muy claramente ya que no habría vuelta atrás. Una vez que hayamos cruzado entre las dimensiones no nos sería posible volver a casa nunca más. Es una decisión muy difícil, no volver a ver a tu familia o no volver a ver al hombre que amas.

Si los adultos pudieran escucharlo nos dirían que aún somos unas niñas y qué podríamos saber del amor, que aún estamos muy jóvenes y podríamos equivocarnos. Pero no es verdad, ellos no son como los muchachos de aquí de la Tierra que fácilmente pueden cambiarte en cualquier momento y acabar con la ilusión. Ellos son muy especiales, han sufrido mucho y saben lo que significa el amor a los demás, son maduros y jamás traicionarían. Valdría la pena intentarlo.

Anaís lo pensó un poco, quería mucho a su familia pero ella más que nadie sabía que Paris la esperaba y lo mucho que ella lo extrañaba. Su amor por él era absoluto y no habría nada que se pudiera interponer ante ellos, se habían enamorado desde la primera vez que fuimos a Céfiro y por consiguiente eran los que tenían más firme su amor. Así que ella dijo que se iría. Si hubo alguien que no lo pensó ni un segundo fue Lucy, ella más que nadie tenía puestas sus ilusiones en el regreso a Céfiro, Anaís y yo sabemos lo mucho que sufrió para poder confesar su amor por Latis, al principio pensó que él la odiaba con todo lo que le decía esa entrometida de Luz y al final resultó que su espadachín también la amaba a ella, ¿y quién no? si Lucy es un amor de niña. Además sus padres ya no vivían, solo tenía a sus hermanos y a pesar del cariño que sentía por ellos, no se comparaba con lo que sentía por Latis.

Y solamente quedaba yo, al principio me veía tan decidida y ahora me ataca la duda. El miedo se ha apoderado de mí, miedo de arrepentirme de mi decisión, pero es que renunciar a toda una vida no es fácil, en especial a la mía: heredera de una gran fortuna, capitana del equipo de esgrima en mi instituto siendo así admirada por todas las chicas, afamada por mi belleza y pudiendo tener a cualquier chico que quiera a mis pies... significaría echar todo por la borda. Las chicas partirán mañana mismo sin retraso, conmigo o sin mí; sé que ellas esperan que las acompañe y que después de que se marchen no habrá otra oportunidad para mí, pero ¿y si solamente es un capricho adolescente, qué haré si descubro que me equivoqué? ¿Realmente deseaba irme de este mundo, en el que lo tengo prácticamente todo?


	2. Capítulo I Ilusión

_Hola a todas de nuevo! V_V Lamento el retraso pero tuve algunos problemas por aqui y por ahi que me impidieron tener listo el capítulo antes, pero al fin está listo. Espero que lo disfruten ^_^_

**Capítulo I**_**– **__Ilusión_

_Solamente quedaba yo, al principio me veía tan decidida y ahora me ataca la duda. El miedo se ha apoderado de mí, miedo de arrepentirme de mi decisión, pero es que renunciar a toda una vida no es fácil, en especial a la mía: heredera de una gran fortuna, capitana del equipo de esgrima en mi instituto siendo admirada por todas las chicas, afamada por mi belleza y pudiendo tener a cualquier chico que quiera a mis pies... significaría echar todo por la borda. Las chicas partirán mañana mismo sin retraso, conmigo o sin mí; sé que ellas esperan que las acompañe y que después de que se marchen no habrá otra oportunidad para mí, pero ¿y si solamente es un capricho adolescente, qué haré si descubro que me equivoqué? ¿Realmente deseaba irme de este mundo, en el que lo tengo prácticamente todo? _

Marina sentía miedo, miedo de que las cosas no salieran como lo esperaba, miedo de arrepentirse. La razón contra el corazón, miles de pensamientos cruzaban su mente en ese momento, aunque todos iban hacia un mismo lugar: _¿qué debo hacer?..._

-_¿Volver a Céfiro es lo que quiero? ¿Y qué hay de mi futuro como la única heredera de los Ryuuzaki? Es demasiado a lo que estaría renunciando. Aunque debo confesar que dentro de mí siento que nada de lo que pudiera tener en este mundo vale lo suficiente para compararlo con este sentimiento dentro de mi pecho y que solo hay un chico al que quisiera tener solo para mí, y ese chico es Clef._

Ella no podría vivir sabiendo que su amado hechicero nunca supo sus sentimientos, no podría resistir guardándolos toda una vida. Entonces le pregunta a su corazón y este responde que no es un capricho, porque aun habiendo pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que lo vio y después de haber conocido infinidad de chicos bien parecidos y adinerados interesados en ella, nunca pudo olvidarlo. Las nubes de su mente se despejan, las dudas que alguna vez existieron se desvanecen, puede sentirlo claramente en su interior.

-_Mamá, papá, perdónenme: empezaré una nueva vida en Céfiro…_

Las chicas se han reunido aquí en la Torre de Tokio, después de tomar tan difícil decisión el día de ayer. Todo estaba listo para su partida.

_-¿Listas?-_

_-Más que nunca, Marina.- _respondió una muy emocionada Lucy.

_-¿Cómo les fue con su familia?-_ preguntó la chica de gafas.

-_Bueno, me despedí de mis padres agradeciéndoles todo lo que han hecho por mí durante mi vida. Ellos no entendieron el porqué de mi comportamiento, pero creo que nunca lo sabrán._

_-Sí, es un poco triste tener que abandonarlos de esta manera, pero siento que nuestra felicidad futura depende de esta decisión, yo seguiré adelante con esto.-_ dijo Lucy más decidida que antes.

_-Yo pienso igual que Lucy, ya pasé muchas horas pensando en el camino que debo tomar, me costó mucho despedirme de Lulú, así que hagámoslo ya antes de que la nostalgia haga que me arrepienta. Por cierto Marina, no sé qué pretexto hayas utilizado para sacar esa cosa, pero ¿no crees que sea muy exagerado todo el equipaje que trajiste?-_ dijo Anaís señalando las tres o cuatro enormes maletas que se encontraban tras Marina.

_-¿Tú crees? Si yo pensé que era muy poco, tuve que dejar la mayoría de mis cosas en casa._

_-Hay Marina-_ se dirigió Lucy hacia ella en todo como de 'no tienes remedio'-_Mira, recuerda que vamos a iniciar una nueva vida en un mundo totalmente diferente al nuestro, no necesitamos llevar ni efectivo, ni móviles y creo que ni siquiera nuestra ropa porque sería muy extraña para ellos._

_-Además recuerda que Caldina siempre se ha encargado de proporcionarnos lo necesario, y también tenemos una habitación propia, o al menos espero que siga siendo así. –_dijo una alegre Anaís recordando un poco de sus visitas anteriores.

_-Anaís tiene razón Marina, y no se te olvide que los genios dijeron que una vez que estemos en Céfiro nuestras personas desaparecerán de la faz de la Tierra, y será como si nunca hubiéramos existido. De esta manera será menos doloroso para nuestras familias, todos nuestros rastros y señales de existencia serán borrados- _el rostro de las tres mostraba ciertos rasgos de tristeza, y antes de que ésta las dominara Lucy rompió el momento con un comentario- _Pero si llevarte todas esas cosas te hace feliz, no veo por qué no puedas hacerlo, vamos te ayudaremos a cargar con eso._

Esperaron un momento en el que casi no hubiera gente en la Torre, se acercaron a la baranda y nostálgicamente miraron la ciudad de Tokio por última vez. Las tres se miraron a los ojos y decididas asintieron sus cabezas, se tomaron de las manos y empezaron a dirigir sus pensamientos hacia ese fantástico mundo que se quedó con un pedazo de su ser, hacia el lugar que hizo madurar sus jóvenes corazones, hacia la tierra donde los sentimientos son el motor que impulsa la vida, las tres se concentraron en el deseo de volver a Céfiro. Una luz cegadora las envolvió como en el pasado y los latidos de sus corazones se aceleraron pues eso significa que lo habían conseguido.

Al sentir tierra firme, una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de cada una de ellas y al abrir los ojos se dieron cuenta que en esta ocasión su llegada resultó un poco diferente a las veces anteriores: estaban en la puerta del castillo de Céfiro. Definitivamente era mucho mejor que caer por los aires, Marina dio un largo suspiro de alivio pues habían llegado sanas y salvas, no estaban cayendo en el vacío… al fin una llegada fuera de peligro aunque al parecer de Marina era mucho mejor cuando Clef las salvaba de la caída.

-_¡Chicas lo conseguimos, estamos en Céfiro!- _exclamó una muy emocionada Lucy.

_-Estamos aquí una vez más y para siempre- _el brillo de los ojos de Anaís no se podía ocultar y entonces Marina notó algo extraño en su mirada.

_-¡Anaís! ¿Dónde están tus gafas? creí que las tenías puestas, ¡¿no me digas que se te cayeron?! ¡Porque aquí en Céfiro será muy difícil buscarte unas de repuesto!- _dijo esta un poco alterada ya que estaba preocupada por su amiga, de repente la rubia se sonrojó. Marina no comprendía su actitud.

_-Marina, recuerda que Céfiro es un lugar gobernado por los deseos de tu corazón, si deseas algo con toda tus fuerzas seguro que se cumple.- _Lucy explicó, la peliazul pensaba que era increíble el hecho de que su amiga podía entender todo lo relacionado con Céfiro, y no era para menos ya que ella fue la última elegida para ser el pilar, luego continuó_ - Tal parece que Anaís ya no quiso usarlas, ¿me pregunto por quién será?- ambas, Marina y Lucy rieron._

_-¡Chicas!-_replicó Anaís, ahora más sonrojada que nunca.

Se veían tan contentas de volver a admirar el paisaje de Céfiro, Anaís lucía muy linda sin sus anteojos y Lucy más risueña que de costumbre, tanto que ella fue quien bromeó primero con Anaís. Entonces decidieron que ya era el momento de presentarse ante sus amigos y emprendieron el camino hacia el salón del trono, seguramente se encontraban ahí… al menos Marina sabía que él si estaría.

Antes de llegar a la habitación deseada se pasearon por los corredores del castillo inspeccionando los alrededores con la mirada, abrían una puerta y otra como tratando de encontrar a alguien pero su búsqueda no daba resultados, todo estaba vacío y el silencio reinaba en los interiores del castillo.

_-¿¡Hola!?- _gritaba Lucy_ –Qué extraño, parece que no hay nadie._

_-No lo creo, tal vez estén fuera, entrenando en los jardines-_ dijo analíticamente Anaís.

_-Entonces que esperamos, vayamos a inspeccionarlos- _corrió Marina hacia donde mencionaron.

Pero los jardines también estaban de igual manera, pareciera que no hubiera ningún ser viviente dentro del castillo. Entonces decidieron dirigirse a la sala del trono de una vez por todas, mientras seguían gritando nombres…

_-¿Presea?-_ la llamaba Lucy.

-_¡Caldina!-_ gritó Anaís.

-_¡¡¡¡¡¡Clef!!!!!!- _se escuchó un grito a todo pulmón proveniente de la garganta de su peliazul amiga, una gota de sudor recorrió las frentes de Lucy y Anaís-_ lo siento…_

_-Creo que después de eso, incluso hasta la gente que se encuentra fuera del castillo se enterará de nuestro regreso.- _burló Anaís a una sonrojada Marina

Después de unos pocos minutos al fin se encontraban frente a las puertas de la gran sala, que por cierto estaban abiertas.

_-Qué extraño, también parece vacía._

_-Es el último lugar que nos faltaba por recorrer y tampoco hay nadie, no lo entiendo._

_-Bueno, entremos a revisar._

Las tres empezamos a caminar hacia el interior y no había señales de vida, todo parecía tan tranquilo, cuando de pronto unos gritos tras sus espaldas las sobresaltaron.

_-¡¡¡Bienvenidas Guerreras Mágicas!!!- _se escucharon varias voces en una misma, las chicas se asustaron. A Lucy le salieron sus típicas orejas de gatito mientras ponía cara de espanto, Anaís se llevó una mano a la boca, y de no ser porque ya no tenía sus anteojos se le hubieran nublado, y Marina casi muere de un infarto.

_-¡¡¡Niñas!!! ¡Qué gusto volver a verlas, han crecido mucho y se ven tan hermosas!- _Caldina se abalanza sobre ellas y las abraza con mucha fuerza, al soltarlas todos estaban alrededor ofreciéndoles miradas de cariño.

Anaís y Lucy ya estaban más tranquilas y contentas después del susto, pero la colérica Marina no iba a pasar la oportunidad de un reclamo. Podríamos decir que se había convertido en el dragón que llevaba dentro, tomó un poco de aire y cuando se disponía a gritar…

_-¡Bienvenidas niñas del mundo místico!- _Era él, no podía equivocarse, es su voz quien ha pronunciado esas palabras, volteó y se encontró con esos ojos que solían derretirla con tan solo mirarlos. _No ha cambiado nada_, pensó para si misma, _sigue teniendo la misma apariencia de siempre, el mismo porte, la misma mirada_. Todo el enojo que tenía de la pequeña broma hecha por sus amigos se desvaneció en cuanto lo vio, y así se quedó como congelada durante un momento en el que…

-_Vamos Ascot, ¡anímate! No te va a moder- _Caldina le daba ánimos al convocador de criaturas para que se acercara a saludar a la guerrera del agua. Los únicos que la escuchaban eran Ascot y Ráfaga.

-_Caldina, querida. Déja a Ascot en paz. El ya es todo un hombre, puede hacerlo solo-_ debatía Ráfaga a Caldina.

-_Ráfaga tiene razón Caldina, yo puedo solo…_

Y sin más, el chico se acercó valientemente hacia la susodicha sacándola del trance en que se encontraba…

_-Marina, me da muchísimo gusto el poder volver a verte- _éste la saluda y abraza, Marina se da cuenta de que tampoco él había cambiado nada, y con ese abrazo se dio cuenta de que también sus sentimientos no lo habían hecho.

_-Ascot, qué alegría, yo también estoy feliz de volver a verte- _le respondió con cierta emoción, después de todo aquel muchacho siempre había sido un buen amigo para ella. Pero estoy un poco desilusionada porque la había abrazado justo en el momento en que ellapensaba responderle el saludo a Clef.

_-Guru Clef, dime como supieron que estábamos aquí, nosotros en cambio revisamos por todo el castillo y no lográbamos encontrarlos, queríamos que nuestra llegada fuera una sorpresa- _le preguntó Lucy.

_-Lucy, olvidas que en Céfiro podemos sentir las presencias, por eso supimos que estaban aquí y entonces resulta que fuimos nosotros quienes deseábamos sorprenderlas.- _le respondió con su voz serena que siempre lo ha caracterizado.

_-Es verdad, pequeño detalle- sonrió la pelirroja._

_-No pudieron encontrarnos porque estábamos escondidos en el que antes era el cuarto de la corona, queríamos ver cuál era su reacción al no encontrar a nadie en el castillo- _rió de manera bromista Presea, quien por primera vez desde la llegada de las chicas habló.

_-Qué graciosos- _ exclamó Marina con un poco de sarcasmo, todos rieron. La alegría llenaba su ser, al fin estaban todos juntos compartiendo momentos agradables y sin estar en medio de una guerra.

La única de las tres que no había mencionado palabra alguna era Anaís, pero al voltear la mirada hacia ella todos supieron el porqué de su silencio: en el mismo instante de su reencuentro Paris se había acercado a ella y la había acaparado solamente para él. Si antes la Guerrera del Viento le parecía bonita al príncipe de Céfiro, ahora que no llevaba esas gafas ha quedado más embobado ante su belleza. Por su parte Lucy y Latis se saludaron tímidamente y también se separaron del grupo, pero aunque se declararon su amor antes de la partida de ellas aún había ciertas cosas de las que necesitaban hablar. Marina en cambio no corrió con la misma suerte, ella estuvo siendo atendida por Ráfaga, Caldina, Presea y Ascot. Clef siempre ha sido un poco inexpresivo y se conservaba al margen de la situación. La mirada de Marina dejaba notar cierto dejo de decepción, tal parece que Clef había olvidado el lazo que se había formado entre ellos, lo bien que se llevaron durante la segunda visita. Después del recibimiento por parte de todos, Caldina y Presea decidieron escoltarlas hacia donde sería su lugar de descanso.

-_Niñas, ahora que ya han saludado a todos, que les parece si les mostramos sus habitaciones para que descansen un poco- _las invitó Presea.

-_Creo que Presea tiene razón, chicos lo siento mucho pero ya es hora de retirarnos, vamos queridas-_ le siguió Caldina.

_-¡Esperen!- _exclamó Marina- _si no es mucha molestia, ¿podrían ayudarme con mi equipaje?_

Luego de unos minutos de caminar, llegaron hasta donde se encontraban las puertas de sus antiguas habitaciones, Caldina estaba que no podía más.

-_Cielos… Marina… ¿qué llevas dentro, rocas?-_ dijo en tono quejumbroso, las demás solo dibujaban una sonrisa en su rostro.

-_Al fin llegamos-_ Presea habló- _deja de quejarte Caldina, seguro son cosas valiosas que Marina no podía haber dejado en su mundo._

_-No entiendo porqué, si yo misma me he encargado de que no les hiciera falta nada.- _limpió el sudor de su frente, y luego prosiguió- _Marina, Lucy, Anaís, ya conocen cada una cual será su habitación, Presea y yo las hemos conservado siempre listas por si algún día regresaban, nunca perdimos la esperanza de que este momento llegaría._

_-Es verdad, así que solo nos queda decirles entren y disfruten de su estancia en Céfiro, si algo les falta no duden en llamarnos.-_ finalizó Presea.

-_Presea, Caldina, muchas gracias…-_ respondió Lucy por las tres, mientras las tres conmovidas miraban con afecto a sus anfitrionas. Este detalle las hizo sentir queridas y esperadas por todos. Luego se despidieron y decidieron descansar toda la tarde, el viaje las había agotado.

Marina entró a su habitación y empezó a inspeccionarla, es verdad ellas lo habían preparado todo, y lo habían hecho muy bien. Estaba decorada con motivos azules y blancos tal como en su casa. Había un tocador con un gran espejo y sobre él todos los accesorios que pudiera necesitar. Del lado contrario de la habitación se encontraba un closet enorme lleno de los diseños de Caldina: prendas de vestir en la parte superior y zapatos en la inferior, todos ellos hechos exclusivamente para las guerreras. Junto al closet había un escritorio con su silla, adornado con diversas decoraciones. Tenía un gran ventanal sobre la cabecera de la cama donde se podía apreciar el hermoso paisaje de Céfiro. Por último posó su vista sobre la cama, y notó que en ella había algo depositado, se acercó y se sorprendió por lo que encontró.

-_¡Una rosa! No sabía que crecieran aquí en Céfiro – _junto a ella encontró una tarjeta no firmada, la abrió y leyó- _"Bienvenida a Céfiro"_, _es muy hermosa…_ _¿Quién la habrá dejado aquí, un admirador secreto? ¿Y apenas llegando a Céfiro? No lo creo, lo más probable es que haya sido Ascot, él siempre ha s_ido muy atento conmigo.

Luego de la agradable sorpresa que depositaron sobre su cama, cayó rendida y se durmió.

No sabe cuánto tiempo durmió, pero el toque de la puerta la despertó. La abrió y era Caldina quien había pasado a recogerlas para la cena. Consideró que ya había dormido lo suficiente, así que no se hizo de rogar y la acompaño a buscar a Lucy y Anaís. Al llegar al comedor todos las esperan de pie para empezar, era una mesa rectangular muy larga y diez sillas acomodadas alrededor, uno a uno se fueron sentando. Clef iba en una cabeza de la mesa y Paris en la otra, quien indicó a Anaís que se sentara alado de él; Lucy y Latis se sentaron a un lado de Anaís y junto al espadachín se sentó Presea quien quedó a uno de los costados de Clef. Marina pensaba sentarse frente a Presea para poder cenar junto a él y platicar un poco, pero Caldina le insistió tanto y literalmente la arrastró que podríamos decir que casi la obligó a sentarse junto a Ascot, quien estaba del otro lado de Paris. Entonces Caldina se sentó junto a ella y Ráfaga tomó el lugar en el que nuestra guerrera marina tanto deseaba estar. Se sintió un poco desilusionada, pero no pudo negarse, no quería hacer sentir mal a Ascot. La cena pasó tranquila, mientras platicaban de su estancia permanente en Céfiro.

_-Y bien, cuéntennos ¿cómo fue que lograron regresar a Céfiro?- _el curioso príncipe no tardó en preguntar.

_-Sabía que no tardarías en preguntar- _dijo con una sonrisa la guerrera del viento- _pero bueno, será mejor que sea Lucy las que les cuente como sucedieron las cosas._

_-Bueno, a decir verdad- _comenzó la pelirroja- _durante todo este tiempo estuvimos extrañándolos a ustedes y a Céfiro, pero nunca se nos había ocurrido intentar volver, entonces Marina tuvo la idea de intentar regresar._

_-¡Marina! Hasta que al fin se te ocurre algo bueno- _interrumpió Paris.

-_Muy gracioso, ¿y así es como me lo agradeces? ya me las pagarás-_ respondió una ofendida pero a la vez divertida Marina.

-_Bueno ya, déjenla continuar-_ exclamó Presea, y todos los demás se callaron dejando que Lucy prosiguiera.

-_Después de que Marina nos animara a volver a Céfiro, decidimos intentarlo y por nuestra mente nunca pasó el hecho de que fallaríamos, estábamos convencidas de que lo lograríamos. _

_-Eso no lo dudo, después de todo tú sigues siendo la persona con voluntad más grande sobre ambos mundos. No me sorprende de ti, amor mío.- _Latis no tardó en soltar un halago para ella, teniendo el efecto esperado del sonrojo.

-_¿Y saben cuánto tiempo estarán aquí, o acaso será como en las otras ocasiones, que se irán cuando menos nos lo esperamos?-_ preguntó Ascot con el temor de que Marina se fuera sin haberle contado de sus sentimientos.

_-A decir verdad- _continuó Lucy-_ antes de saber si podríamos regresar o no, logré contactarme con Rayearth, Seres y Windom. Ellos nos dijeron que si podríamos volver, pero…_ -su rostro estaba inexpresivo mientras los demás se quedaron esperando la continuación con mucha curiosidad y preocupación por el semblante de esta-_ …no nos sería posible volver a nuestro mundo, si cruzábamos a esta dimensión sería para quedarnos para siempre…- _su rostro se iluminó un poco dirigiendo la mirada hacia su amado Latis.

En la habitación todos estallaron de alegría, principalmente el Príncipe de Céfiro, el espadachín mágico, y... todos se pararon para abrazar una vez más a las chicas, excepto una persona que como siempre se conservaba al margen de la situación, provocando así la desesperación de Marina, ¿qué sucedía? no podía entenderlo, aunque al voltearlo a ver de reojo este dejó mostrar una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, la chica entendió que él estaba feliz de que se quedaran. Pensó para sus adentros que la sonrisa de Clef era tan hermosa que podrían pasar mil veces más y su decisión no cambiaría.

Luego de la cena, Anaís y Lucy podríamos decir que volvieron a abandonar a Marina, pero es que pasaron tanto tiempo lejos de sus adorados que es imposible culparlas. Clef dijo que tenía un trabajo muy importante que hacer pero que lo terminaría lo más pronto posible para poder dedicarles más tiempo y se llevó a Presea para ayudarlo, la chica de ojos azules no pudo evitar sentir un poco de celos pues hubiera deseado estar en el lugar de la armera para pasar más tiempo con él. Pero entonces Ascot la invitó a dar una vuelta y aceptó acompañarlo, se dirigieron a uno de los jardines del castillo mientras comenzaban a charlar.

_-Marina, se que ya te lo he dicho antes, pero déjame repetirlo una vez más: me da gusto que hayas vuelto a Céfiro._

_-Muchas gracias Ascot, y a mí me da mucho gusto que todos hayan esperado nuestro regreso y nos hayan recibido de esta forma._

_-Marina yo, antes no lo hice pero ahora quisiera…- _Ascot tomó las manos de Marina, ella se desubicó un poco- _…agradecerte que me hayas salvado la vida al hacerme entrar en razón durante el enfrentamiento con Zagato, sino fuera por ti estoy seguro que en estos momentos estaría perdido, es por eso que tú eres una persona muy importante para mí._

_-Ascot, bueno- _respondió tratando de desviar el tema de conversación –_no ha sido nada. Digamos que estamos a mano, durante nuestra lucha contra Debonair tu también me salvaste, eso es lo que se hace por los amigos._

_-Tienes razón –_ contestó un cabizbajo Ascot, pero de inmediato se sobrepuso –_Hablando de amigos, mis amigos los monstruos te extrañaron mucho. Les hiciste falta._

_-¿Enserio? Como piensas que crea eso-_ Marian rió –_apuesto a que el que me extrañó fue su amo, jajaja.-_este comentario hizo sonrojar a Ascot a la vez que reir.

_-Jajaja, jajaja. En verdad estoy feliz, y quiero que sepas que si en alguna ocasión llegaras a necesitar un apoyo, siempre podrás contar incondicionalmente con el mío Marina._

-_Eres un gran chico Ascot, muchas gracias- _Marina se conmovió y lo abrazó.

Más tarde Ascot acompañó a Marina a su habitación y se despidió, no mencionó nada sobre la rosa probablemente por su timidez. Se puso su pijama y se metió a la cama. Llevaba un rato despierta y por más que lo intentó no podía dormir, siempre le pasa lo mismo la primera noche, ¿será porque tardaba en acostumbrarme al nuevo lugar? ¿O será por…? Se levantó y se volvió a cambiar. Ella sabía muy bien a dónde quería dirigirse, si él está trabajando debería estar en la biblioteca, algo le decía que sin duda lo encontraría ahí.

Sus sospechas han sido ciertas pues ve una luz tenue a lo lejos, camina por lo que resta del pasillo y abre esa gran puerta. Y al introducirse en la habitación lo encuentra solo, sentado en un escritorio escribiendo a la luz de una lámpara de mesa y a su lado una torre de papeles. El sonido de la puerta no lo inmutó, no se ha dado cuenta de su presencia parece ser que está muy concentrado, Marina soltó una risita casi inaudible. Al parecer la ha escuchado reír pues ha perdido la concentración, levanta la vista dejando lo que estaba haciendo y volteó hacia ella un poco extrañado.

_-¿¡Marina!? ¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde?_

_-Bueno, yo… - _no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa en su presencia_- …no podía dormir, siento haberte interrumpido._

_-No hay problema, solo estaba adelantando trabajo. Es verdad, había olvidado que tienes ese problema- _Clef le sonrió y recordando viejos tiempos le dijo_- bueno aún tengo de esas pociones para dormir._

_-No, creo que no debo acostumbrarme a beberlas- _le contestó también con una sonrisa_ – además hace ya mucho tiempo desde la última vez que platicamos, ¿puedes?_

_-De acuerdo…- _dijo el hechicero decidido a dejar todos sus deberes a un lado por un momento.

_-Clef, dime una cosa, ¿por qué has estado tan distante desde nuestra llegada? ¿Es que acaso ya olvidaste cómo solíamos llevarnos?_

_-Nada de eso, claro que no lo he olvidado, para mi eres una persona muy especial tampoco lo olvides. –_dijo negando con la cabeza, suspiró y dijo con resignación_-Es solo que no quería interrumpir, los demás también están contentos con su regreso, quieren pasar tiempo con ustedes y yo no soy quién para impedirlo._

_-Gracias pero sabes que no lo harías, tú también eres nuestro amigo.-_ dijo tratando de convencerlo que eso no era lo mejor, que también necesitaban de él, y muy en especial ella pero eso no se lo dijo.

_- Lo tendré en cuenta… y de nuevo te digo Bienvenida a Céfiro Marina.-_ dijo convencido y con un dulce tono de voz.

El tiempo pasaba y Marina se sentía realizada como nunca antes en su vida. La felicidad corría por sus venas, y es que su compañía es lo que más anhelaba desde su regreso. Por eso había decidido quedarse en Céfiro, para poder estar a su lado. Se había hecho ya muy tarde, no falta mucho para el amanecer y no se habían dado cuenta.

_-¡Por el Creador! Que tarde se ha hecho- _exclamó un poco alarmado Clef- _deberías ira descansar un poco Marina._

_-¿Eh? Es verdad, pero no te preocupes estoy bien, casi no lo he sentido.-_ y como queriendo no separarse de Clef dijo- _podríamos seguir platicando hasta el amanecer y aún así el cansancio no me ganaría, en serio._

-_Yo también hablo en serio, ve a descansar un poco o mañana te arrepentirás-_ Clef usaba un tono protector, suspiró y le dijo- _Bueno, como soy un poco culpable de tu desvelo permíteme acompañarte a tu habitación, además así me aseguraré que vayas directo a descansar._

_-De acuerdo- _Marina tenía una cara de niña regañada, pero como no podía negarle nada accedió a su petición, después de todo había pasado una noche maravillosa y terminaría adornándola con la escolta de Clef hasta su cuarto.

-_Bueno, hemos llegado. Gracias por la compañía –_ Clef le dedicó una de sus hermosas sonrisas

-_Al contrario, muchas gracias a ti por soportarme. Buenas noches.- _Marina le respondió con el mismo gesto, después se introdujo en su habitación y Clef se dirigió a la suya.

Han pasado tres días y las chicas viven felices con todos sus amigos, y aunque suene un poco duro la verdad no extrañaban su hogar en la Tierra. Es que estar en este mundo es como vivir un sueño por siempre. A partir de su reencuentro, Marina todas las noches dedicaba un tiempo especial para ir a visitar a Clef y poco a poco fueron recuperando la confianza que se tenían el uno al otro. Él se ha vuelto un poco más alegre que antes y probablemente sea porque ahora vivían en una era de paz y tranquilidad, a diferencia de las otras visitas de las chicas en las cuales Céfiro se encontraba en problemas. Nunca se había visto tan alegre al hechicero. Y aquella mañana había invitado a Marina a dar una vuelta por Céfiro para poder admirar lo mucho que ha cambiado la geografía del planeta debido al esfuerzo que todos los habitantes hacen para mantenerlo. Le había dicho que solamente irían ellos dos y eso tení emocionada a Marina quien sin dudarlo había dicho que sí.

-_¿Lista?_

_-Yo siempre estoy lista-_ dijo astutamente Marina-_ por cierto quería pedirte un favor. ¿Podrías convocar a Fyula?_

_-¿A Fyula? – Clef se extrañó –_ _¿y como para qué quieres que lo convoque?_

_-Verás- _explicó- _es que en esta ocasión que regresamos llegamos directamente al castillo, y la verdad extrañé mucho que saliera a nuestro rescate, ¿podríamos usarlo de transporte?_

Clef accedió, se montaron en aquella criatura y emprendieron el viaje. Era tan maravilloso ver desde el cielo los paisajes tan coloridos de Céfiro.

_-¡Mira los bosques!... ¡¡¡Las montañas flotantes!!!- _la brisa fresca rozaba el rostro de la emocionada Marina- _También puedo ver las aldeas, todos parecen pequeños puntos en la tierra. Al fin lograron recuperarse…_

_-Así es- _dijo Clef satisfecho de la felicidad de Marina _–juntos lo han logrado. Ahora que no existe el pilar la gente ha aceptado que Paris, el hermano menor de su queridísima princesa Esmeralda, fuera su gobernante y entre todos lo ayudarían a forjar un mejor planeta._

La forma en que ella miraba los paisajes del rededor la hacían parecer una niña pequeña, su mirada denotaba ilusión, y suena penoso pero hasta se pasó a caer de la criatura un par de ocasiones. Iba tan distraída cuando de repente Clef habló:

-_Hemos llegado._

_-¿Llegado, a dónde?- _preguntó Marina, pero sin importarle realmente a donde se dirigiesen. Fyula aterrizó cerca de un hermoso océano un poco lejano del castillo.

-_Vamos- _la ayudó a bajar del pez volador y cuando estuvieron en tierra firme la condujo hasta la orilla del mar.

El lugar era hermoso y el silencio reinó entre ellos quienes se dedicaron a observar sus reflejos, el agua era muy cristalina y los movimientos de las olas, mansos. Marina pudo sentir las suaves y frescas caricias del viento mientras jugaba con su cabello; y no obstante pudo sentir los cálidos rayos del sol sobre sus mejillas, parecía brillar en todo su esplendor. Ambos se sentaron en la arena. De repente el silencio se rompió.

_-¿Sabes?- empezó _Clef- _Nunca antes estos tres elementos habían reflejado tanta belleza, ni siquiera cuando la princesa Esmeralda era el pilar. El sol nunca había alumbrado de forma tan cálida, ni brillado con tanta intensidad; el viento soplaba, sí, pero no con la misma delicadeza y frescura con la que nos roza en estos momentos. Y el indomable mar jamás había estado tan azul y tranquilo como el día de hoy. Y esto se debe solamente a una cosa, o mejor dicho a tres maravillosas personas. Todos las extrañamos, Céfiro mismo las extrañó, y yo…_

_-…-_Marina no podía articular palabra, solamente podía escuchar las que Clef le estaba dirigiendo mientras el rojo teñía sus mejillas, trató de controlarse pero entonces él tomó sus manos entre las suyas y ya no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Sus mejillas se encendieron al rojo vivo y sus ojos se clavaron sobre los de él, ¿sería posible que al fin su sueño se hiciera realidad? ¿Clef se iba a confesar?

_-…yo siempre estaré eternamente agradecido por todo lo que han hecho por mi mundo. Las palabras no me alcanzan para expresarlo… ¡Marina muchas gracias!_

_-No, no tienes porque estarlo. Lo hicimos para protegerlos a ustedes, que son las personas a quien amamos y recuerda que ahora también este es nuestro mundo-_ dijo con una sonrisa forzada. Su sangre había dado un bajón tremendo, desde un punto casi de ebullición en sus mejillas hasta caer congelada sobre su pecho. Si bien sus palabras habían sido hermosas no eran las que esperaba escuchar.

-_¡Tonta, tonta! No sé qué me hizo creer que lo haría, pensé que estaba tan cerca. Creo que me precipité un poco._ – pensaba para sus adentros mientras soltaba las manos de Clef, entonces este reaccionó con un suspiro.

-_Creo que ya es hora de que volvamos al castillo._

Y diciendo esto así lo hicieron, quedando este hermoso suceso en la memoria de Marina. Todo había sido perfecto, se la había pasado de maravilla pues era la cita de ensueño que siempre deseó tener con él. Pero después de ese pequeño incidente solo había una palabra que podría describir su estado de ánimo: _desilusión_.

Con el paso de los días su estado de ánimo se recuperó, digamos que decidió mirar el lado positivo de las cosas: se la pasó bien con él y eso es lo que contaba. Además había ganado otras cosas desde su regreso, ahora era a ella a quien confía sus pensamientos, ideas, deseos, secretos. Y desde aquella tarde deseaba más que nada que el supiera su más grande secreto, porque estaba casi segura de que Clef lo compartía con ella. Tal vez se debió a su personalidad recatada el que no lo haya dicho en aquella ocasión, tal vez debería ser ella quien se lo diga, o tal vez debería intentar sacárselo poco a poco.

Esta noche ambos decideron hacer algo diferente, estaban en uno de los balcones de palacio, admirando la luna plateada que adornaba la noche. El ambiente era perfecto, así que Marina se aventó a preguntarle:

_-¿Clef? Tú siempre me confías todo… ¿verdad?-_preguntó un poco temblorosa.

_-Marina, sabes que sí- l_e afirmó con una sonrisa.

_-¿Entonces te puedo hacer una pregunta? Como es un poco privado no es necesario una respuesta larga, me basta con un sí o un no.- _le aclaró para no espantarlo y accediera a responder a su pregunta.

_-¿Privado? Mmm… bueno, pregunta lo que quieras- se extraño un poco, dudó, pero al final accedió._

_-¿Tú tienes a alguien especial?- _preguntó la guerrera ruborizándose un poco, la voz le temblaba_- Con esto no quiero decir un amigo, ¿sabes a lo que me refiero? ¿Alguien… que ocupe tu corazón y tus pensamientos?_

_-Te entiendo, no es necesario más explicaciones. Bueno… - _estaba tardando en contestar, su mirada se puso seria y su silencio la hizo ponerse más nerviosa, pues ella deseaba que de sus labios saliera la respuesta que tanto esperaba…

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Bueno, por el momento esto ha sido todo. Espero tener el próximo capítulo lo más pronto posible para que puedan averiguar cuál será la respuesta de Clef. Clemi fans! Espero que haya sido de su agrado, para las demás también espero poner algo de las otras parejas en la historia para que también puedan disfrutarla.

**Tenshi! **Eres la mejor. Mil gracias por tu apoyo ^_^ no sé que haría sin ti =P jeje. Prometo que trataré de tenerte lo más pronto posible el siguiente.

**Hefini: **Gracias por tu apoyo. ^_^ Jeje si vdd, espero hacerlo bien y tratar de no demorar tanto en mis actualizaciones, pero todo depende de la Uni V_V. ^_^ Saludos!

**Iris: **Gracias por tu review, que bueno que te guste. Ellos también son mi pareja favorita y por eso prometo no dejar la historia hasta el final.

**KIRA MOON XCARLATA: **Muchas gracias por el comentario, me agrada saber que te gusta la historia, pues es hecha especialmente para ustedes. Y es verdad, el final no debió ser asi, jeje. hizo falta más romance ¿verdad? Pero como dices, aqui estamos nosotras para solucionar ese problema ^_~ y claro que me encantaría ser amigas. Nos vemos en la continuación.

**yaninita:** Gracias! Claro que si, intentaré actualizar más rápido, espero que sigas la historia, y que la misma sea de tu agrado. De romance y drama se alimentará esta historia ^_^ jeje.

**Saphire Elegance: **Thanks girl! for have taken you a few of your time to read this ^_^ I'm happy because even if you don't speak Spanish you wrote a review. I hope that you've liked it! See you on your story!

Les recuerdo visitar la comunidad Clemi Fanfiction en Español y pasar por el foro Clemi. Links en mi Profile ^_^

Nos seguimos leyendo!


	3. Capítulo 2 Decepción

_Hola a todas!!! Pues no, aún no abandono la historia ni lo haré. Sé que tardé bastante tiempo en subir la continuación, pero es por asuntos escolares V_V Aún así, no abandonaré la historia, no importa cuanto tiempo pase, la acabaré. Tenganlo por seguro ^_^ Ahora pues sin más palabrerío, espero que les guste este cap...._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo II **_**– **__Decepción_

_-¿Tú tienes a alguien especial?- _preguntó la guerrera ruborizándose un poco, la voz le temblaba_- Con esto no quiero decir un amigo, ¿sabes a lo que me refiero? ¿Alguien… que ocupe tu corazón y tus pensamientos?_

_-Te entiendo, no es necesario más explicaciones. Bueno… - _estaba tardando en contestar, su mirada se puso seria y su silencio la hizo ponerse más nerviosa, pues ella deseaba que de sus labios saliera la respuesta que tanto esperaba…

-_La respuesta es sí… y a la vez no. Marina, yo soy el Gurú de este mundo, después del pilar soy yo quien debe velar por el bienestar de él, quien ocupa mi corazón y mis pensamientos es Céfiro...-_ respondió el hechicero con cierto dejo de resignación.

-_Ya veo-_ respondió la chica, la expresión del rostro le había cambiado. En el fondo había sentido como si una espada la atravesara, fue como si una venda cayera de sus ojos, la decepción se reflejaba claramente en ellos.

La incredulidad congelo el cuerpo de Marina por un momento, entonces supo que se había equivocado. No podía articular palabras y el silencio reinó entre ambos hasta que Marina atinó a levantarse de su asiento e inventar una tonta excusa para huir de la situación en la que se encontraba.

-_Discúlpame Clef, de repente sentí un terrible dolor de cabeza, ¿podemos continuar en otra ocasión? Con permiso…-_ y cuando estaba a punto de salir corriendo, éste la tomó de la muñeca.

-_¡Marina, espera!_

_-¿Si?- _la chica trató de fingir indiferencia.

-_… que te mejores, hasta mañana…-_dudó en continuar.

_- Gracias, hasta luego- _salió con calma de la habitación y apenas cerró la puerta se echó a correr hasta la suya mientras repetía para sí misma- _si tan solo supieras que el mejorar depende de ti_...

Adentro de la habitación quedó un desconcertado Clef por el incidente acabado de suceder. Quizá no había sido mucho el tiempo que pasaron juntos, pero podía decir que la conocía lo suficiente como para afirmar que algo le pasaba y no era precisamente un dolor de cabeza.

-_Tal vez debí decirle la verdad… Marina, perdóname por no poder corresponderte como tú quisieras…_

Por otro lado, en una oscura habitación de cortinas azules una chica se encontraba arropada en sus sábanas sin poder conciliar el sueño, mientras pensaba en lo sucedido minutos antes y en muchas cosas más.

-_¿Cómo pude creer que yo le interesaba de esa manera? Después de todo, sigo siendo una niña de otro mundo para él, aquella que fue convocada para rescatar Céfiro._ _Creo que he confundido su afecto al verme cegada por mis propios sentimientos_. _Cuando_ _llegué aquí_ _que su amor me pertenecía, y al final resultó que no era así._ _Qué patética debí haberme visto cuando salí corriendo sin más de la habitación, con tanto silencio es inevitable que se haya dado cuenta de que me eché a correr, no sé que vaya a pensar ahora de mi, soy una tonta-_ cubrió su rostro con sus sábanas.

Se decía a ella misma que no debió haber construido castillos en el cielo, porque la caída había resultado ser dura. Al final solamente la consideraba su amiga. ¿Qué debería hacer? Después de esto no sabía si tendría el valor de verlo a los ojos. ¿Se habría dado cuenta de sus sentimientos? Esperaba que no, pues pensaba decírselos pero aún no era el momento.

Marina no pudo contenerse más y dejó salir unas cuantas lágrimas de desesperación. Vaya que era difícil haberse visto tan cerca y ahora tan lejos. ¿Habría tomado la decisión incorrecta al quedarse en Céfiro? En la Tierra cuándo iba ella, Marina Ryuuzaki, a derramar una lágrima por un hombre, solían ser ellos quienes terminaban abatidos… pero ahora ¡mírenla!, estaba llorando por él. Y así vencida por el cansancio y las lágrimas derramadas, acabó durmiéndose sin darse cuenta.

Un nuevo día comienza y todos en el castillo se levantaron muy temprano, desayunaron como de costumbre con la única diferencia de que hubo un silencio muy incómodo entre todos. Las razones eran hasta el momento desconocidas, todos se abstuvieron de hacer algún comentario al respecto. Al terminar Marina pidió a las chicas un momento para platicar con ellas y las tres se dirigieron a la habitación de Lucy. Necesitaba en ese momento palabras de aliento que la ayudaran a seguir, saber que había hecho lo correcto al volver a Céfiro, y tenía la certeza que podía contar con ellas. Pero no sabía que ellas también estaban pasando por situación no muy alentadoras.

_-¿Y bien__? ¿Que tal su estancia en Céfiro?,__ hace ya varios días que regresamos y no hemos tenido la oportunidad de charlar, cuéntenme – _empezó a hablar Marina con una sonrisa un poco fingida.

-_Es cierto, lo sentimos Marina. Es solo que hemos estado algo… ocupadas-_ Lucy respondió con un suspiro.

-_¡Ya me lo imagino!-_le respondió con una pícara sonrisa, pero no recibió respuesta de sus amigas que conservaban la mirada perdida, al notar esto continuó- ¿_pero qué les sucede, porqué tienen esas caras?-_ Marina pudo notar que al parecer no era la única con problemas.

-_Creo que empezaré yo- _dijo Lucy al ver que Anaís aún no reaccionaba_ -debo confesarles que no ha sido tan agradable la situación que he vivido últimamente._

-_¿Qué quieres decir con eso Lucy?-_ preguntó la ojiazul.

_-Verán, los primeros días desde que regresamos a Céfiro habían estado bien. A pesar de que Latis no me ha confesado abiertamente sus sentimientos me trataba cariñosamente, pero últimamente ha estado muy raro. Pareciera que yo fuera solamente una amiga, no hemos hablado sobre nuestra situación y eso me preocupa un poco._

_-Me pregunto cuál será la razón de su cambio tan repentino, si cuando regresamos estaba muy ilusionado, y la expresión que puso cuando confesamos que nos quedaríamos lo hacía lucir como uno de los hombres más felices sobre Céfiro y Mundo Místico-_ intervino Marina.

-_No lo sé, no tengo idea de qué le pudiera estar pasando, pero tengo muchas esperanzas en que esto se solucionará pronto, ya lo verán- _dijo una siempre optimista Lucy.- _Y tú Anaís, ¿qué tienes, por qué estás tan distraída?_

_-¿Ah? Discúlpenme- _reaccionó Anaís alcanzando a entender la pregunta- _es que sucede que Paris también has estado muy raro estos días excepto en las horas en que estamos en el comedor. Últimamente suele irse muy temprano del castillo, incluso antes de que yo me levante, sin dejar recado alguno para mí. Presea dice que lo ha visto dirigirse a un poblado cerca del Palacio._

_-Bueno, ¿y eso que tiene de malo? Tal vez va a tomar un poco de aire fresco- _respondió Lucy tocándose la barbilla.

_-No estarás pensando en que Paris te este…- _dijo Marina dejando la frase incompleta.

_-¿Engañando? Es exactamente lo que creo-_ respondió Anaís sollozando - _al menos eso me hace pensar sus visitas tan seguidas al pueblo. Sus salidas a escondidas de mí, el no solía levantarse tan temprano o si así fuera me avisaría y me llevaría con él, ¿acaso no puedo ayudarlo a atender sus asuntos como rey? ¿Por qué no me deja algún recado? ¿¡Por qué no quiere darme explicaciones a su regreso!?_- empezó a alterarse Anaís sin saber siquiera que pensar.

_-Tranquilízate Anaís, tal vez estás especulando demasiado. Paris te ama y no creo que esté haciendo semejante cosa- _laanimó Lucy mientras le proporcionaba un fuerte abrazo- _olvídate de esos pensamientos._

_-Él debe tener una explicación para todo eso y estoy muy segura que pronto la sabrás-_ agregó Marina uniéndose al abrazo, intentando dar consuelo a su amiga y al parecer ambas chicas lo consiguieron luego de dejar que la rubia se desahogue un poco.

_-Tal vez tengas razón- _secó sus pequeñas lágrimas- _qué egoísta de mi parte, solo he pensando en mi. Marina ¿y cómo te va a ti?_

-_Gracias por preocuparte, bueno… yo ahora no sé si regresar a Céfiro haya sido lo correcto._

_-¿Qué dices, porqué?- _preguntó una shockeada Lucy.

_-Es que yo regresé aquí por Clef, porque pensé que él podría corresponder mis sentimientos. Pero anoche descubrí que tal cosa no es posible- _bajó la mirada al suelo.

_-Dinos que pasó, ¿te confesaste, te rechazó? ¿Qué te dijo? –_trató de indagar Anaís, una actitud rara en ella.

-_No exactamente, pero le pregunté si él pensaba en alguien como algo más que una amiga esperando que al fin pudiera sacar sus sentimientos hacia mí, pero…_

_-¿Pero qué?-_ interrumpió Lucy

-_El me respondió que ante todo está Céfiro, el no tiene sentimientos de esa clase, y yo me sentí destrozada, sin posibilidad alguna. Pensé que yo significaba para él más que una amiga, por eso decidí regresar y arriesgarme a perder todo lo que tenía en la Tierra. Al final todo fue en vano…- _Marina estaba a punto de soltar el llanto una vez más, pero Lucy la detuvo tomando sus manos.

_-¿Y eso fue todo? ¡Qué tiene de malo!- _Marina quedó desconcertada, llego a pensar que Lucy no tomaba sus sentimientos en serio, hasta que su amiga pelirroja continuó-_ dijiste que no había nadie que pudiera importarle románticamente hablando ¿verdad? Entonces qué esperas, aún tienes la oportunidad de conquistarlo, no te des por vencida sin haber luchado antes. _

_-Tienes todas la ventajas, esfuérzate en ganártelo y tu regreso a Céfiro habrá valido la pena- _le siguió Anaís- _estoy segura que lo lograrás, demuéstrale quien es Marina Ryuuzaki: la chica más cotizada por los hombre en Mundo Místico- _animó una recuperada Anaís-_ Pero debes mejorar un poco tu carácter- _una gota de sudor resbaló por la frente de Lucy y Marina ante este comentario.

Todo el día estuvieron las tres juntas, necesitaban un descanso de aquellas situaciones tensas por las que estaba pasando. Recordaron sus vidas en el Mundo Místico, como se conocieron, sus aventuras en Céfiro y muchas cosas más. Al llegar la noche cada una se dirigió a su habitación para poder alistarse para la cena, momento que ellas consideraban especial en ese aspecto.

Al llegar a su habitación Marina se puso a hablar consigo misma…

_-Sé que dijo que su gran amor es Céfiro pero eso puede cambiar, las chicas tiene razón, su corazón aún no ha sido ocupado por alguna mujer ni existe algún impedimento para que el Guru de Céfiro se enamore, por lo tanto yo podría conseguir que Clef se fije en mí. Debo dejar de lloriquear y por el contrario convertirme en una mujer digna de él: madura, inteligente, fuerte y lo suficientemente buena para estar a su lado. Entonces le diré lo que siento. _

Al ver la hora decidió apurarse y empezó a revisar el guardarropa que le había proporcionado Caldina.

-_Si quiero conquistarlo debo vestir como toda una mujer, no como una niña. Aunque creo que con todo lo que nos dejó Caldina no será mucho problema, ella es muy extravagante en sus gustos de vestuarios- _rió observando los atrevidísimos diseños de la chica de cabellos rosas, entonces reaccionó- _Claro, es ahora cuando habrá valido la pena todo ese equipaje que traje desde la Tierra._

Se apresuró a revisar entre sus maletas, había cargado con sus mejores atuendos. Entonces sacó uno de sus favoritos, solo lo utilizaba en las cenas a las que solía asistir con sus padres. Y recordaba que con ese había logrado hacerse de muchos pretendientes aquellas noches. Era un vestido azul con detalles en negro que hacía juego con sus ojos, de corte chino ajustado tipo halter, un poco brilloso y le llegaba hasta poco arriba de las rodillas. Recogió su cabello con los típicos palitos chinos, terminó con los detalles y emprendió su camino hacia el comedor.

Al llegar y abrir la puerta, casi todos estaban ahí. Sus amigas le dirigieron una mirada de aprobación como deseándole buena suerte. Los chicos quedaron sorprendidos, Marina lucía realmente hermosa. Nunca antes la habían visto así, Anaís y Lucy sintieron un poco de celos pero nada de qué preocuparse. Ascot quedó congelado en su asiento con la boca entreabierta, mientras que Clef no perdió el tiempo y se dirigió a la entrada para escoltarla hasta la mesa. Al ver este gesto de caballerosidad Marina se sonrojó y sonrió satisfecha, aunque se sintió un poco rara siendo escoltada por alguien de la estatura de Clef.

-_Te ves… bueno, se nota que ya no eres una niña._

-_Gra… gracias-_ dijo Marina notoriamente sonrojada, pero éste no lo notó.

Llegando le abrió una de las sillas que se encontraban junto a la de él, Ascot tuvo que resignarse, y Clef acaparó su atención durante la mitad de la cena.

­-_Así que ese diseño es de Mundo Místico-_ le preguntó.

_-Sí, solía usarlo cuando salía con mis padres-_

_-Ya ves, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, dijo con sus padres- _se dirigió Caldina al joven convocador, lo suficientemente audible para que todos voltearan pero sin haber entendido lo que dijo.

-_¡Caldina!- _reclamó Ascot tapándole la boca a la bailarina, todos los veían con risa y confusión.

-_¡Ascot ten más cuidado, me ahogas!-_ dijo una vez liberada- _cambiando de tema, ¿desde cuándo te interesan los diseños de mundo místico, Doushi?_

_-Cof cof- _toció Clef luego de atragantarse al escuchar ese comentario- _fue solo una pregunta Caldina- _todos rieron, entonces Marina habló.

-_A propósito, ¿dónde está Presea? Hace días que no la veo por aquí._

_-Ella tuvo que salir a atender unos asuntos y no sabemos exactamente cuándo será su regreso-_ respondió Ráfaga.

_-Ya me extrañaba no haberla visto- _agregó Lucy.

No era nada personal, pero Marina se sentía un poco aliviada. No estando Presea en el castillo, podría disfrutar de la entera compañía de Clef, pues la armera solía estar gran parte del día con él cuando había asuntos importantes del reino que atender. Apreciaba a Presea, pero no podía sentir un poco de celos al recordarlo. En ese momento se abre la puerta.

_-Buenas noches, siento interrumpirlos de esta manera. Ya estoy en casa._

_-¡Presea!-_exclamaron todos.

-_Qué gusto que ya estés de vuelta querida- _dijo Caldina.

_-Presea, que bueno que ya regresaste. Siéntate, cuéntame cómo te fue…_- Clef había dejado de prestarle atención a Marina y ella no tardó en notarlo. Él hizo sentar a la recién llegada de su otro extremo y pasó el resto de la noche escuchando y comentando todo lo que Presea relataba. Fue un golpe duro para Marina, y sin embargo tuvo que disimularlo. Había lamentado haber hecho el comentario de Presea, en mundo místico dirían algo así como que "la había invocado", mejor hubiera sido quedarse callada. Ascot de pronto rompió con sus pensamientos, notando la mirada de la guerrera del agua.

_-¡Marina! Chicas, porque no nos siguen contando de su vida en mundo místico, hasta ahora todo sonaba muy interesante…_

Y de esta manera Marina y las otras dos guerreras pudieron sobrevivir a la cena. Al levantarse de la mesa Clef aún seguía distraído en la conversación con Presea y no notó que Ascot se acercó a Marina.

-_Disculpa Marina, estem… _-titubeó, pero luego se armó de valor- ¿_quisieras dar un paseo conmigo por la mañana, después del desayuno?_

_-Claro que si Ascot, me encantaría –_y le sonrió mientras el chico se ruborizó por esto.

-¿_Quieres que te acompañe a tu habitación?_

_-Gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero aún tengo algo que hacer-_ respondió apenada por haberlo rechazado.

­_-No, muchas gracias a ti, hasta mañana-_ se alejó y salió de la habitación mientras se decía para sus adentros:

_-Marina cada día estás más hermosa. Sé que estás enamorada de mi maestro y que yo solamente soy un amigo para ti, pero no puedo sacarte de mi mente. Así que no me rendiré hasta hacerte cambiar de parecer…_

Mientras tanto Marina permanecía en el comedor pues había quedado con Clef que tras la cena irían a charlar como de costumbre a su estudio. Luego de algunos minutos Presea se despidió y Clef se acercó a Marina.

-_Siento haberte hecho esperar, ¿nos vamos?-_

_-Claro- _asintió.

Esa noche Marina estaba que no podía con los celos pues Clef no paraba de contarle todo lo que Presea había hecho durante su corto viaje…

-_Presea es excelente resolviendo esa clase de problemas. Logró que ambos poblados llegaran a un acuerdo olvidando así la riña que tenían, ¿puedes creerlo?_

_-Sí, no podría dudarlo de ella- _dijo con un tono de sarcasmo incomprensible para el mago- _a propósito "Guru Clef" ¿no crees que me debes una disculpa?_

_-¿Disculpa, por qué?_

_-No me parece de buena educación dejar a una chica con la palabra en la boca para después ignorarla por completo, ¿te suena familiar esa escena?-_ dijo en forma de reclamo pero a la vez de broma, a lo que Clef contestó con cara de "oh oh".

_-Hem… lo… ¿siento?-_ él sabía muy bien el tipo de carácter de la guerrera, así que trató de ser lo más prudente posible-_ en verdad lo siento mucho Marina, no fue mi intensión hacerte eso. Te prometo que te lo compensaré-_ a estas palabras Marina saltó de gusto en sus adentros, cosa que vino a ser interrumpida por lo siguiente-_ pero no pude evitarlo, estaba ansioso por saber cómo le había ido a Presea._

-_Presea- _susurró Marina- _…Clef, ¿qué piensas de Presea?_

_-¿De Presea? Bueno, pienso que ella es una mujer con muchas cualidades: es madura, responsable, inteligente…_ -el mago hizo una pausa- _también es bella y sé que a más de un hombre le agradaría tenerla como pareja. Presea es una gran mujer._

Marina sintió ligeras punzadas de celos después de escuchar sus comentarios, pero no dejó que él se diera cuenta. Luego de un rato se despidieron y se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Al llegar a la suya, Marina encontró un regalo sobre su cama; como en la ocasión anterior encontró una rosa atada con finas cintas y de nuevo otra nota sin firma: "_Una rosa para la mujer más hermosa que haya pisado Céfiro. Esta noche luciste muy hermosa". _Marina no podía evitar sentirse alagada por el detalle y a la vez triste por el convocador de criaturas. Se veía que ponía todo su empeño en conquistarla, pero ella no podía dejar de pensar en su maestro. Sin más se acostó a dormir.

Muy en la mañana se ve una silueta recorrer los pasillos del castillo de Céfiro: era el príncipe que intentaba escabullirse hacia las afueras del castillo sin ser descubierto.

­-_Debo apresurarme, si Anaís me ve salir tendré que darle explicaciones-_ su tono se oía de preocupación- _y no puedo hacer eso ahora…_

En uno de los jardines otra silueta vio pasar la del príncipe sin que éste se diera cuenta.

-_Todos en el castillo han estado muy raros, me pregunto qué les pasará a estos chicos. Creí que lo que más deseaban en el mundo es que ellas regresaran- _sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos minutos después por el grito de su querida novia.

-_¡¡¡Ráfaga!!! ¡El desayuno está por servirse, apúrate no querrás que nos retrasemos por ti!_

_-¡En seguida voy Caldina!-_ sonrió, a pesar del tiempo esa mujer lo seguía volviendo loco como el primer día en que se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por ella.

Al llegar al comedor todos ya estaban sentados, alado de Anaís había un asiento vacío. Todos miraron hacia el lugar extrañados y la chica rompió el silencio.

-_Qué extraño, Paris nunca ha faltado al desayuno-_

_-Me pregunto dónde podrá estar- _añadió Lucy- _apuesto a que se quedó dormido._

_-Entonces iré a buscarlo, no le gusta desayunar solo- _dijo Anaís con una sonrisa.

_-Creo que eso no hará falta- _interrumpió Ráfaga, no pudiendo ocultarlo más-_ vi a Paris salir muy temprano del castillo, al parecer con dirección al pueblo más cercano al castillo-_ la sonrisa de Anaís cambió por una mirada baja y seria.

_-Ya veo, entonces no tiene caso que vaya- _Lucy y Marina se miraron preocupadas por su amiga, luego dirigieron una mirada de compasión hacia Anaís.

_-Paris, que sucede contigo… quisiera confiar en ti, pero cada vez se me hace más difícil…-_ eran los tristes pensamientos de Anaís.

Todos quedaron callados por el resto del desayuno debido al temor a decir algo que incomodara a la guerrera del viento. Clef y Presea se retiraron antes de lo normal porque andaban algo apurados con sus deberes. Al terminar las chicas se quedaron conversando entre ellas al igual que los muchachos por su lado.

-¿_Y bien? Cómo se la están pasando aquí en Céfiro-_ preguntó Caldina.

_-Muy a gusto, gracias Caldina-_ respondió Anaís tratando de ser educada, aunque por dentro sintiera otra cosa.

_-Me alegra, a propósito Marina por ahí escuché que hoy saldrías con Ascot-_ mencionó la bailarina, golpeándola ligeramente con el codo.

­_-¿Con Ascot?-_ exclamaron extrañadas las otras dos guerreras.

_-Pues si-_respondió riendo nerviosamente Marina-_ anoche el me invitó a dar un paseo y no pude negarme._

_­-¿Estás diciendo que sientes algo por él, querida?­-_preguntó Caldina con algo de esperanza.

_-­No, no quiero que se confundan. Es verdad que él es mucho más que un amigo para mí, pero más bien como si fuera mi hermano menor. Así es como veo al pequeño Ascot y no creo que eso llegue a cambiar-_

Por un momento reinó el silencio en aquella conversación, mientras que en otro lado…

_-¿Qué dices Ascot? ¿Vas a salir con Marina? ¿Cómo fue que lo conseguiste?-_

_-Así es Ráfaga- _contestó Ascot emocionado y orgulloso de sí mismo- _ella me concedió esa oportunidad y no la desaprovecharé._

_-Felicidades, espero que te diviertas- _agregó Lantis un poco indiferente a la situación.

_-¡Gracias! Ahora si me disculpan… debo apresurarme-_ y se alejó dejándolos solos y divertidos por su expresión; luego se fue aproximando a donde se encontraban las doncellas.

-_Hola, __¿__puedo interrumpir__?__-_ las saludó Ascot.

_-­Pues ya lo hiciste, ¿no querido?-_ respondió una bromista Caldina.

_-¡Caldina! Yo solo trataba de ser amable. Como sea, Marina ¿nos vamos ya?_

_-Si- _volteando a ver a las demás- _discúlpenme chicas, nos vemos luego- _se despidió levantando la mano y los dos se alejaron.

_-¿No creen que hacen una bonita pareja?-_ se emocionó la pelirosa.

_-Caldina, la verdad es que…-_ dijo Lucy, la mencionada suspiró.

_-No hace falta que me digan la verdad, ya la sé, desde la segunda vez que estuvieron en Céfiro. Es solo que no puedo dejar de pensar en el pobre Ascot…_

Por otro lado, solo quedaban Ráfaga y Lantis solos…

-_Lantis, quería hablar contigo un momento-_

_-¿Qué sucede, Ráfaga?-_

_-Bueno, sé que puedo sonar a un padre regañón pero ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?- _subió un poco el tono de su voz.

_-¿A qué te refieres?-_ preguntó el chico de cabellos negros fingiendo no saber nada.

_-Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero. ¿No pasabas las noches deprimido esperando el momento en que Lucy regresara a Céfiro porque según tú la amabas y la extrañabas? ¿Qué pasó ahora?, dime… por qué huyes de ella, ¿por qué la haces sufrir tanto con tu indiferencia?_

_-Creo que ese no es asunto tuyo "Comandante", yo sé perfectamente lo que hago. Tú no puedes saber lo que sucede realmente, así que por favor no te metas en mis asuntos personales, te lo agradecería mucho- _contesto indignado Lantis.

_-Ahhh… - _suspiró el rubio_- tienes razón, yo no debería meterme en tu vida, así que ya no te diré nada más. Pero por favor piensa un poco en lo que te dije, ya no le causes más dolor._

En ese momento Clef venía acercándose por el pasillo hacia ellos, había dejando a Presea encargarse de los últimos detalles y salió de regreso al comedor como buscando a alguien…

_-Ráfaga, Lantis…-_

_-¿Qué sucede Doushi?_

_-¿Se te ofrecía algo Guru Clef?_

_-No, nada en especial. ¿Han visto a Marina? No la encuentro por ningún lado._

_-¿Por qué, la necesitabas para algo urgente?-_ se dirigió Lantis hacia él

-_La verdad no creo que la vayas a encontrar en un buen rato- _Ráfaga soltó una risita pícara- _esos dos chicos se fueron hace poco a divertirse, no sé cuanto se vayan a tardar._

_-¿Quién?- _preguntó con curiosidad Clef que aún no terminaba de entender.

_-Marina y Ascot, tú sabes, los dos son jóvenes-_ tanto Ráfaga como Lantis empezaron a bromear con esos dos, mientras que Clef se fue alejando seriamente del lugar.

-_¿Qué?-_ se pararon los dos chicos en seco- _¿y ahora que hicimos?-_ dijo Ráfaga desconcertado por la actitud del mago.

En eso se acercó Lucy al par de chicos dirigiéndose al más alto, quien la volteó a ver.

-_¡Lantis! ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a dar una vuelta por el bosque? Tengo muchas ganas de tomar aire fresco, ¿vienes?_

_-Hem… me encantaría, pero ya he quedado con Ráfaga de ir a entrenar con él toda la mañana, es una pena, será en otra ocasión-_ Ráfaga se disponía a hablar, a decir que no era cierto o que no habría problema si cancelaban, pero Caldina interrumpió.

-_Bueno, ya que ellos no pueden, ¡vamos nosotras! Será una salida de chicas-_ animó –_ya que ellos no pueden venir, divirtámonos solas. ¡Hasta luego muchachos!-_salió llevándose a Anaís y Lucy con ella.

Por otro lado, en algún lugar del bosque una pareja se encontraba alegremente conversando.

_-¡Este lugar es precioso Ascot! ¿Cómo lo encontraste?-_ corrió hasta inclinarse junto a un arbusto lleno de flores.

_-Vengo muy seguido con mis amigos, ellos fueron los que lo encontraron-_

-_Pues dale las gracias de mi parte, ¡es increíble la cantidad de flores que hay aquí! Y el aroma fresco del bosque… -_ aspiró profundamente- _es como un pequeño paraíso, ¡me encanta las flores!_

_-¿En serio? ¡Sabía que te gustaría!- _una gran sonrisa cubrió el rostro del convocador de criaturas mientras que una franja de sonrojo se formó en su rostro, satisfecho de haber causado tal impresión en Marina-

Este comentario de Ascot hizo pensar un poco a Marina en las flores que había recibido constantemente en su habitación. Sus sospechas empezaban poco a poco a rebelarse. Entonces siguieron paseando, mientras que por otro lado del bosque tres chicas se encontraban sentadas a la orilla del río, remojando los pies dentro de él. De pronto la rubia se levantó, tomó sus zapatos, se los puso y caminó adentrándose más en el bosque, las otras solo la vieron marcharse:

­_-Anaís… -_murmuró Lucy

_-Déjala Lucy, tal vez solo necesita pensar un poco a solas- _respondió Caldina –_ya volverá._

La rubia caminaba con rumbo al susodicho pueblo, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Ráfaga dijo y en las especulaciones que ella misma había hecho.

_-No, no puede ser que Paris esté haciéndome algo así, debe de haber una explicación para todo esto, él no podría. Debo confiar en él, solamente necesito saber qué tanto hace en ese lugar-_ en ese momento llegó al pueblo y caminó por los alrededores.

Paseaba por las calles de la ciudad y en una pequeña plaza donde se encontraban varios establecimientos, vio cómo una pareja se encontraba platicando amenamente. Él hacía bromas y ella solamente reía. Anaís se fue acercando a ellos de espaldas al chico de cabellos verdes, la joven junto a él se dio cuenta y siguió los movimientos de Anaís con la mirada. Paris seguía riendo, luego se percató del silencio y volteó hacia donde se dirigía la mirada de su acompañante, abrió los ojos muy ampliamente al ver a la recién llegada… después lo único que sintió fue calidez y ardor en su mejilla.

_-¡¡­Anaís!!-_ exclamó Paris, mientras tomaba su mejilla y veía como la rubia se alejaba corriendo del lugar.

Los ojos de la guerrera rubia parecían cascadas, ella misma no supo en qué momento pegó la carrera, pero ahora no quería dejar de correr hasta estar lo más lejos posible de ese lugar. Regresó por el mismo camino del que vino. Cuánto necesitaba en ese momento un abrazo, cuánto necesitaba el apoyo de alguien, se sentía totalmente abatida. El hombre al que ella creyó el amor de su vida la había defraudado de la peor manera. Si alguna vez pensó que ellos se separarían la razón hubiera sido el no encontrar la manera de volver a Céfiro, pero la encontraron, ella volvió por él, porque pensó que en Céfiro estaba su felicidad. Qué equivocada estaba, toda su dedicación, todo el amor que había dado a esa persona, la única en el mundo que había logrado hacerla sentir de esa manera le había pagado con la peor de las traiciones. En ese momento Anaís llegó de nuevo al lugar donde se encontraban Lucy y Caldina, en cuanto las vio Anaís dejó de correr tirándose de rodillas al suelo, apretando el pasto con sus puños y dejando correr las cascadas de sus ojos. Al verla sus amigas se apresuraron hacia ella sin saber qué es lo que sucedía. Lucy la abrazó con fuerza y Anaís correspondió el abrazo, cuánto lo necesitaba en ese momento.

­-_Anaís…-_ no pudo decir más Lucy, solo la abrazaba mientras su amiga se desahogaba.

­_-¿Qué tienes pequeña? Por qué tanto llanto, ¿te sucedió algo?-_ preguntó Caldina pensando en que pudo haberse encontrado algún ente desagradable en el bosque. No le respondió.

_-Paris…-_ después de un rato pudo contestar- _…Paris, él… -_ lloró de nuevo.

­-_¿Qué pasa con Paris? No me digas que le sucedió algo malo-_ fue lo primero que pensó Lucy.

_-Él… me traicionó- _dijo con voz ahogada.

_-¿¡Qué!?-_ exclamaron ambas jóvenes.

_-No puede ser, debe haber una equivocación, ¿quién te dijo eso?-_ preguntó Caldina aún con la duda, pensando que alguien pudo haberle llenado la cabeza de ideas.

_-­No hizo falta que me lo dijera nadie, yo lo vi con mis propios ojos-_ dijo Anaís aún sollozando.

-_Amiga, lo siento tanto-_ la abrazó Lucy lo más fuerte que pudo.

-_Este no es un lugar muy propio para conversar de estas cosas, será mejor que volvamos al castillo- _ sugirió Caldina y emprendieron el rumbo para platicar con Anaís más calmadamente en su habitación.

Al día siguiente, Anaís no habló para nada a Paris, fue como si él no existiera para ella. Lo evadía lo más que podía, él trataba de querer dar explicaciones, pero ella se negaba. Se encerraba en su cuarto mientras el rogaba y suplicaba.

-_¡Anaís, por favor, debes escucharme!-_

_-Vete Paris, ya no más. Tú lo decidiste así-_ fue lo último que Paris escuchó de sus labios recargándose en la pared de la habitación de Anaís. Después de esto, no volvieron a hablar.

Al medio día, Clef buscó a Marina y al encontrarla se le acercó.

-_Marina, ¿estás ocupada? Quería invitarte a salir a dar un paseo, hace tiempo que no lo hacemos y…-_

_-Es que quedé con Ascot de ayudarlo a alimentar a sus amigos, lo siento Clef- _respondió Marina a la proposición, no muy convencida de su respuesta.

_-Está bien, no hay problema. Supongo que no puedo hacer nada en contra de eso, será en otra ocasión entonces- _le sonrió y se despidió- _que te diviertas._

_-Clef…- _el joven con cuerpo de niño se marchó, Marina pensaba- _¿Por qué no me invitaste antes?, ahora no puedo dejar mal a Ascot, habría aceptado acompañarte con mucho gusto._

En ese mismo momento los chicos del castillo se encontraban reunidos bajo la sombra de un árbol, Clef se acercó para platicar con ellos un rato. Ascot se encontraba contándole a los demás la buena suerte que estaba teniendo.

-…_Y hoy saldremos a dar una vuelta de nuevo. Creo que después de todo si estoy consiguiendo algo, si sigo así tal vez les lleguemos a dar una sorpresa muy pronto. Jajaja._

_-¿No crees que te estás apresurando un poco? –_arqueó una ceja Ráfaga ante tal comentario.

_-¿Qué estás diciendo Ráfaga? Claro que no, estoy seguro que ella siente algo por mí.- _

_-Bueno, creo que me retiro, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, con permiso._

_-¿A dónde vas Guru Clef? ¡Apenas estamos comenzando!-_ gritó Paris al verlo alejarse.

_-Por favor si ven a Presea díganle que la espero en mi estudio-_ fue lo último que dijo el mago antes de irse completamente, esto último lo escuchó Marina

_-Presea… porqué siempre tiene que ser Presea…_

De vuelta con los chicos, Lantis ya se había retirado a dar un paseo con Lucy. Había decidido que era el momento de dejar de huir y enfrentarse a ella. Y Ascot se fue con Marina, mientras que los que quedaban seguían con sus comentarios.

_­-¡Ese Doushi cada día tiene un carácter de lo peor! De dónde saca tanta amargura-_ dijo en tono sarcástico Paris.

_-Tranquilo Paris, más respeto al Mago Maestro- _respondió el rubio- _aunque tienes mucha razón, últimamente su carácter se ha tornado más frío, me pregunto por qué. Pero pasando a otra cosa, ¿qué es lo que sucede con Anaís?_

_-Verás- _suspiró-_ creo que a ti si te puedo contar lo que sucede…- _y así Paris se puso a contarle a Ráfaga con detalle todo lo que pasó y sus motivos para hacerlo.

Dentro de uno de los jardines más hermosos del castillo se encontraba sentada una pareja, bajo la misma fuente testigo de todo lo que ellos habían pasado juntos. Lantis estaba nervioso, no sabía por dónde empezar. Lucy sabía que entre él y ella el trato había sido un poco distante, aún no habían aclarado las cosas y decidió ser ella quien rompiera la barrera que se había formado entre ellos.

-_Lantis, has estado muy serio desde nuestra llegada, me evades mucho ¿acaso no te da gusto verme?_

-_No digas eso, al contrario. Pero es que..._

-_Dime, ¿es porque te hice esperar mucho? ¿Es eso, estás molesto por eso? O… -_ pensó en otra probabilidad no muy alentadora después de lo que sucedió con su amiga Anaís- _¿No me digas que hay alguien más?_

-_No Lucy, yo te hubiera esperado toda una vida si fuera necesario. Ten por seguro que no hay nadie más de por medio. Es solo que…-_

-_Entonces... ¿me has dejado de querer? Porque yo aún guardo todos mis sentimientos de amor aquí conmigo, y jamás he querido entregarlos a nadie más que no seas tú. Pero si has decidido seguir otro camino, yo no soy quien para impedirlo.-_ dijo Lucy con un poco de decepción y temor de que así fuera.

-_Verás Lucy, todo este tiempo que no estuviste aquí conmigo me sirvió para pensar bien las cosas, y me di cuenta de algo muy importante._

-_¿A qué te refieres?-_ preguntó con un poco de extrañeza.

-_Creo que... jamás podré perdonarte lo que hiciste._

-_Latis...-_ esto desgarró a Lucy, jamás pensó que esa podría ser la razón. ¿Acaso Lantis no había olvidado lo ocurrido con su hermano Zagato, no estaba convencido de su arrepentimiento, no recordaba que ellas habían sido también víctimas de aquella terrible batalla?

-_Así es, lo siento mucho pero..._

-_Por favor no sigas. Con eso me basta, desde ahora prometo no volver a interferir en tu vida-_pegó la carrera sin rumbo. Lo que acababa de escuchar la había desconcertado. El rencor que le guardaba su amado era más grande que su propio amor. Esto no podía seguir así.

_-¡Lucy, espera!- _se quedó parado en aquel lugar, pensó un poco en lo que había pasado- _soy un verdadero idiota, creo que lo eché todo a perder._

Por otro lado Marina había acabado rendida después de ayudar a Ascot, sus amigos eran muy tiernos a pesar de ser monstruos. Jugaban como si fueran cachorritos y eso la había hecho correr como una niña pequeña. Quedó satisfecha con el paseo. Lo primero que hizo fue ducharse y cuando salió notó otro regalo más depositado en su cama como de costumbre, esta vez no había nota, solo una rosa más con un perfume más penetrante que las anteriores. Marina aspiró el aroma disfrutando de aquel detalle que día a día la hacía sentirse importante.

-_Muchas gracias Ascot-_ se quedó pensativa por unos instantes- _A veces me pregunto por qué no habrá sido él del que me enamoré, es un chico lindo después de todo…-_ pero sus pensamientos enseguida la llevaron por otro lado-_ …Clef… porqué no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, te amo… necesito verlo._

Se arregló para visitarlo, y salió de su habitación rumbo al estudio de su amado. Iba con la mirada perdida y un poco de ilusión. Al llegar a la puerta escucho voces, Presea estaba adentro.

_-Clef-_ Marina escuchó a Presea- _necesito hablar contigo, es muy importante que lo haga._

Marina decidió ser prudente y no entró, prefirió alejarse unos momentos en lo que terminaban de platicar, tal vez era un asunto delicado de Céfiro. Luego de varios minutos regresó y se encontró que ya no había nadie, dedujo esto por el silencio que reinaba en la habitación. Entró más al fondo, donde se encontraba el escritorio de Clef y ahí lo encontró.

_-¿Clef?- _llamó observando una silueta sentada.

_-¡­Marina!- _ se asombró el muchacho, no esperaba su visita, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante ella ahora.

_-Como no pude aceptar tu invitación en la mañana, vine a visitarte un rato, tal vez pueda ayudarte en algo, tu… -_ levantó la mirada del suelo y se asombró ante lo que vieron sus ojos, se sonrojó a más no poder mientras no podía explicarse lo que estaba sucediendo.

_-¿Qué… qué sucede?-_ preguntó un tímido Clef.

_-¿Tú, tú eres Guru Clef?-_ Marina preguntó luego de observar al buenmozo joven de cabellos largos y lilas, cuya estatura era un poco más alta que la de ella, pero la hermosa mirada celeste que tenía la hizo despejar sus dudas- _bueno, claro que eres tú, pero… -_

_-¿Qué me pasó? Bueno, a todos nos llega el momento de crecer, las relaciones externas de nuestro mundo así lo pidieron y heme aquí._ – respondió Clef, revelando por fin su apariencia adulta.

_­-…-_ Marina ya no pudo comentar nada más al respecto, al verlo así sintió como el amor que sentía por él dentro de ella creció y cambió de tema- _¿te… te ayudo en algo?_

_-¿Estás segura de que quieres trabajar tan noche?_

_-Claro, lo haré con mucho gusto- _respondió al fin con una sonrisa.

Marina siguió ayudando a Clef con su trabajo. Lo ayudaba a pasarle documento, escribir una y otra cosa por ahí. Revisar otros, y ella no perdía la oportunidad de observarlo de reojo mientras trabajaban. Pero hubo un momento en que él se perdió en sus pensamientos.

_-¿Clef?... Clef…. ¡Clef!- _lo llamó Marina tres veces, ninguna reaccionó. Ella sonrió por lo lindo que se veía cuando se distraía, ahora era el hombre más guapo dentro del castillo, al menos para su gusto personal. De repente escuchó que una palabra salía como en susurro de los labios de Clef.

­_-Presea…_

Al escucharla Marina se heló donde estaba, sintió como le bajaba la sangre. Su rostro se ensombreció al instante, esto no podía estar pasando, no ahora. Marina no dijo nada y salió enseguida de la habitación con rumbo a su cuarto, pero Clef no se dio cuenta por lo distraído que estaba. Tenía que desahogarse… esto tenía que ser una pesadilla.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Bueno, que más puedo decirles, una disculpa por el tiempo que me demoré. Gracias a todas las que siguen leyendo la historia, y sobre todo a aquellas que dejan review ^_^ Arogatou!

Agradecimientos especiales a Tenshi por la ayuda recibida con sus beteos ^_^

**Tenshi of Valhalla: **Gracias!!!! Tú eres la mejor ^_^ Sorry, creo que al final no es lo que queríamo escuchar, pero bueno, todo a si momento XD o al menos eso espero, jejeje. Sorry por hacerte odiarlos! Saludos! Estamos en contacto amiga!

**Shadow girl: **Gracias por animarte a dejarme un review y por tu opinión acerca de él. Disculpa la demora, en verdad estoy apenada, pero espero que la sigas leyendo. Esto se pone mejor, jejeje.

**Serena Ryuuzaki: **Hola amiga! Pues la verdad me da gusto que te hayas pasado por aqui, y que hayas leído la historia, que pues también va dedicada a ti, que eres una de mis inseparables amigas Clemimaniacas XD jejeje. Gracias por el apoyo!! Igual sigo leyendo tu historia que también va muy interesante por cierto!

**Saphire Elegance: **Thanks again for reading my story even though it is Spanish. I hope you enjoyed this new chap. Well, actually I'm really busy at school, but I promise you that when I have more free time I read all the chaps of your great story! ^_^ See ya!

**SAKURA2226: **Gracias por tu comentario. Pues espero actualizar lo más pronto q mi ritmo de vida me permita, pero de que lo termino, lo termino! Jejeje, saludos!

**Karina Natsumi: **Gracias! he notado que has visitado no solo esta sino mis otras historias también, y has dejado review. ^_^ Gracias por eso, espero que te siga gustando la historia.

**Hefini: **Gracias por tu apoyo de siempre, y por preocuparte de mi. Que lindo detalle ^_^ Mil Gracias!!!! Te prometo que me esforzaré duro para terminarla, jejeje. También te sigo en tu historia, que se pone cada vez mejor, lo malo que ya va por la recta final V_V Así q nos seguimos leyendo!


	4. Capítulo 3 Crece la distancia

_Hola de nuevo a todas, lamento el retraso con el capítulo. Han sido unos meses difíciles pero al fin lo terminé ^_^ Espero que lo disfruten..._

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo III**_**– **__Crece la distancia_

En una habitación adornada casi completamente en color blanco, iluminada por la luz del sol se encontraba un hombre recostado sobre la cama, sus brazos detrás de su nuca y su mirada perdida en un punto del techo. El príncipe de Céfiro lanzó un profundo suspiro, hacía varios días que no podía dejar de pensar en aquel incidente que cambió su vida.

_-Por qué tuvo que suceder esto, se supone que las cosas no se darían así y ahora Anaís no quiere ni verme- _cerró los ojos y empezó a recordar la escena.

_*** FlashBack ***_

Después de un agitado día el príncipe Paris se encontraba tomando una bebida refrescante en la plaza de aquel pueblo, haciendo bromas con su acompañante como antes no las hacía, y es que el regreso de su guerrera lo había hecho recobrar esa chispa de alegría que lo caracterizaba.

-_Jajaja, ¿sabes Thef? Hace mucho que no me reía de esta manera-_ comentó alegremente.

_-¿Lo dice en serio su majestad? Entonces tal vez lo deberíamos hacer más seguido- _contestó la joven con la misma alegría que Paris.

_-Me encantaría pero no sin… -_de pronto notó como la chica sentada frente a él había quedado seria de un momento a otro, fijando su mirada por sobre su hombro- _¿Thef? ¿Qué sucede?_

El príncipe decidió voltear para ver qué es lo que la estaba perturbando y se encontró con una no muy grata sorpresa, sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente al ver a la recién llegada… después lo único que sintió fue calidez y ardor en su mejilla. La confusión lo paralizó por unos segundos y cuando se dio cuenta la joven había huido.

_-¡¡Anaís!!-_ exclamó mientras tomaba su mejilla y veía como la rubia se alejaba corriendo del lugar.

Pero fue demasiado tarde, la chica ya se encontraba lejos de aquella mesa. El príncipe siguió sobando su mejilla cuando un chico de tez morena se acercó a la mesa con una bandeja, la asentó y depositó un beso en los labios de la chica que momentos antes se encontraba riendo con Paris.

_­­-Aquí está la merienda, ¿no creen que es demasiado para nosotros tres?- _dijo riendo, pero notó como a los otros dos no les hizo gracia- _¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa con esos ánimos? Hace un momento podía escuchar hasta ahí sus carcajadas, creí que teníamos mucho planes por realizar, ¿dónde quedó tanta emoción?_

_-¿Sabes Aston? Creo que este no es un buen momento para bromas._

_-¿Ocurre algo?-_ preguntó extrañado el muchacho.

-_Resulta que mientras Paris y yo estábamos platicando, su querida guerrera mágica del viento apareció de la nada, y tal parece que tu ausencia hizo que la relación entre el príncipe y yo sé malinterprete._

_-¿Qué, pero como supo ella…?-_ Thef le dio un codazo para que guardara silencio. Paris no se veía con ganas de dar explicaciones-_ lo… lo siento su majestad._

_-Príncipe, ¿no crees que es mejor decirle antes que las cosas se compliquen?-_ pero Thef no recibió respuesta alguna- _¿Príncipe Paris? ¡Paris!_

Pero siguió sin recibir respuesta, el príncipe solo susurraba una y otra vez el nombre de Anaís mientras sobaba su mejilla, no es que exagerara con la bofetada que le dieron, pero el saber que Anaís lo creía el peor de los hombres hacía que doliera y mucho.

***Fin del FlashBack***

La mirada del príncipe seguía sobre el techo, dirigió una de sus manos hacia la mejilla en donde había recibido la bofetada y cerró los ojos.

-_Tal vez debí haber sido más cuidadoso con todo esto, ella no quiere ni verme. Pero no puedo detenerme ahora porque de ser así todo el esfuerzo que hemos empleado se vendría para abajo. Tendré que resistir un poco más- _suspiró -_Anaís, te extraño… ¿por qué no puedes confiar en mí?_

Dentro de su estudio el Mago Maestro de Céfiro había permanecido en pie por un gran lapso de tiempo.

_-Presea…- _fue la única palabra que salió de sus labios mientras divagaba en sus pensamientos, lo sucedido hacía unos momentos con Presea lo había desconcentrado. Cuando volvió en si se encontró solo en la habitación _- ¿uh? ¿Marina?- _revisó con la mirada toda la habitación sin tener rastros de ella- _¿Donde podrá estar? esta noche ni siquiera se despidió - _suspiró, en eso uno de los papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio llamó su atención- _¡Es verdad, lo había olvidado!_ _Tendremos visitas en cuatro semanas, Geo el representante de Autozam y las princesas de Cizeta… al parecer el verdadero trabajo aún empieza. Debo organizar todo ahora mismo._

Se sentó en su escritorio como todas las noches y empezó la planeación. Todo este asunto de la ya cercana visita lo hicieron olvidarse completamente de que Marina había desaparecido sin razón y sin siquiera despedirse.

Mientras tanto la peliazul ya se encontraba en su habitación, ni siquiera se cambió de ropa. No pensaba, no quería hacerlo. Desde que llegó se tumbó bocabajo sobre la cama abrazando una almohada y dejando que todas las lágrimas que tuvieran que salir lo hicieran. Esto ya se estaba volviendo costumbre, llorar por él. ¿Valdría la pena? quién sabe… pero, ¿tenía que haber roto su corazón justamente la noche en que la había hecho acrecentar su amor? Verlo con esa nueva apariencia la hicieron sentir latidos más fuertes que antes en su corazón, sintió como el amor que guardaba en su pecho creció y se sentía muy bien. Y todo esto para qué, para que luego con el susurro de una palabra se enterara de algo que prefirió nunca haber sabido. A Clef le interesaba otra mujer, y por si fuera poco había decidido crecer por ella, cosa que no había hecho por nada ni nadie en sus tantos años de vida. ¿Consideran eso poco para llorar? o ahora la podrían comprender. Sollozos y más sollozos salían con lastimera voz, su amor se hacía cada vez más imposible, tal vez el retorno a Céfiro sí había sido un error.

_-Dijiste que tu único amor era Céfiro- _dijo para sí misma Marina, recordando las palabras de Clef - _me mentiste… -_ella lloró toda la noche hasta que cayó dormida.

A la mañana siguiente todos en el castillo ya se encontraban en sus labores, en el jardín se encontraba Latis practicando, pero sus pensamientos no lo dejaban concentrarse por lo ocurrido el día anterior. Durante ayer y la mañana de hoy Lucy no le había dirigido la palabra ni siquiera para desearle buenos días, hizo como si él no existiera en el planeta Céfiro. Al parecer iba muy en serio lo de no interferir en su vida nunca más. Pero eso no es lo que él quería, en realidad todo se había complicado, se lo había imaginado de manera diferente. La imagen de Lucy no salía de su cabeza en especial el momento en que salió corriendo de su lado…

***FlashBack***

Lucy no dejó terminar a Latis de hablar, tomó una firme decisión que si bien no era la que ella quería, pensó que sería la mejor.

-_Por favor no sigas, con eso me basta. Desde ahora prometo no volver a interferir en tu vida- _las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos.

_-¡Lucy, espera!- _se quedó parado en aquel lugar, pensó un poco en lo que había pasado- _soy un verdadero idiota, creo que lo eché todo a perder._

***Fin del FlashBack***

_-Tal vez habría sido mejor no haber hablado, dejar que las cosas siguieran su rumbo._

Quería buscar la manera de disculparse con Lucy, decirle que lo perdone y que olviden todo lo que pasó para poder estar juntos. Dejó de practicar y empezó a pensar en las palabras que debía dirigirle a Lucy.

_-Lucy, yo…. No, no puedo empezar tartamudeando. Perdóname Lucy… yo no quería…- _se frenó a pensar- _¡Querida Lucy te equivocas, yo…! …_ _Por qué es tan difícil esto_- comentó para sí mismo, pero otra persona lo estaba escuchando.

_-Nada de eso Latis, no creo que funcione. Te lo dije… ¡te lo advertí! pero no quisiste hacerme caso y ahora estás sufriendo las consecuencias._

_-¡Ráfaga!- _se sorprendió-_ porqué tienes que ser tan cruel, yo solo intentaba…_ _bueno, ¡ya qué más da!_

_-Ahhh- _suspiró-_ Latis, te deseo mucha suerte porque la vas a necesitar, herir a una mujer e intentar reparar el daño es muy difícil. Te lo digo por experiencia aunque si comparamos mi situación con la tuya, yo no creo haber llegado a esos extremos como tú. Espero que logres que te perdone, eso si no llega alguien más y te la quita. Tonto…_

Luego de este comentario Ráfaga se alejó y dejó a Latis muy solo con sus pensamientos. Por otro lado Paris se encontraba rogándole a Anaís como siempre que lo perdonara, aunque muy en el fondo él sabía que no había hecho nada malo; pero como siempre la guerrera rubia lo ignoraba y hacía las cosas más difíciles.

­_-Anaís por favor, tienes que creerme ¡no estaba haciendo nada malo! Yo solo te quiero a ti, a nadie más-_ ella siguió muy campante su camino, iba hermosamente arreglada para hacer sentir más mal al pobre Paris.

_-Eso debiste haberlo pensarlo antes-_ le dijo despectivamente al príncipe quien sentía el látigo de su desprecio.

-_Por favor-_ ponía ojos de perrito suplicante. De repente uno de los guardias que cuidaban la entrada del Castillo se acercó a Paris y le anunció que lo buscaban en la puerta unos jóvenes- _¿A mí? ¿Quién podrá ser?- _volteó a ver el camino por el que Anaís se iba, pero sus obligaciones como Rey le decían que debía atender las visitas y le respondió resignado al guardia- _dígales que enseguida voy._

Paris entonces olvidó por un momento la persecución de Anaís para atender a sus visitas. Anaís al escuchar que buscaban al príncipe no se retiró del lugar, sino que decidió acercarse sigilosamente para averiguar de quién se trataba. Aunque lo negara se moría de celos al solo imaginar a Paris con otra.

Desde donde se encontraba no tenía una visión completa de la situación pero podía ver claramente en la entrada a la misma joven que acompañaba a Paris ese día en el pueblo. La muchacha le entregó algo al príncipe que no alcanzó a distinguir, éste lo guardó en su bolsillo. La guerrera mágica hizo gestos de molestia, sentía que la sangre le hervía, cómo podía ser tan cínico, momentos antes disculpándose con ella y ahora coqueteando con la otra. Ese hombre era un mujeriego empedernido. No quería ver más aquello, así que se apartó un poco del lugar pero no se retiró, 'ese hombre' iba a escucharla.

Lo que Anaís no había visto es que la joven venía acompañada por el chico de nombre Aston, que al parecer era su novio. Después que Paris terminó de charlar con ellos se retiró de la entrada al igual que los jóvenes y al pasar por uno de los arcos del pasillo se dio cuenta que Anaís había visto todo. Se asustó un poco a la vez que se deprimió, había sucedido de nuevo.

_-Anaís yo… - _intentó explicar.

-_Por mí puedes quedarte con ella… y yo que comenzaba a creerte, ¡cínico!-_ hizo una mueca de molestia y se dirigió a su habitación totalmente irritada.

-_Ahhh… -_ el príncipe suspiró y se dijo a sí mismo en tono lastimero- _Solo un poco más, aguanta un poco más Paris._

Más tarde ese día se hallaban Ráfaga, Paris y Latis entrenando en uno de los jardines cuando de pronto apareció el mago Maestro para unírseles, o eso parecía. Se acercó y dirigió la palabra a todos, se veía de buen humor.

_-¿Entrenando duro, eh? Me da gusto, ustedes siempre tan preocupados. A propósito ¿han visto a Marina?-_ en todo el día no había podido verla y deseaba saber la razón de su extraña desaparición del salón por la noche.

Los tres jóvenes detuvieron lo que estaba haciendo y prestaron atención al hechicero.

-_Creo que la respuesta es más que obvia, esos dos han estado muy juntos todos estos días- _comentó Ráfaga.

­-_¿Perdón?- _respondió Clef.

_-Él está hablando de Marina y Ascot- _dijo fríamente Latis.

_-Con que Marina y Ascot ¿eh?_

_-Sip- _respondió Paris – _¡Doushi! No me había dado cuenta, ¿dónde acabó tu apariencia de niño?_

_-Shh, Paris que imprudente eres- _le calló Ráfaga y dirigiéndose a Clef le preguntó- _Sin embargo tiene algo de razón, Guru Clef dinos ¿ha sucedido algo para que hayas cambiado tu apariencia de la nada?- _él mago se incomodó un poco por el interrogatorio.

_­-Vamos Doushi, dinos ¿qué te hizo crecer o mejor dicho… quien te hizo crecer?-_ el peliverde soltó una risita pícara a lo que los demás quedaron serios por respeto al mago, mientras que éste respondió.

-_Al parecer se te han olvidado tus responsabilidades PRÍNCIPE Paris, te recuerdo que la visita diplomática de Autozam y Cizeta se acerca, ahí encontrarás tu respuesta a la pregunta que me hiciste. Con permiso._

_-¿Qué le pasa últimamente? Si él fue quien comenzó con las bromas._

_-Paris, Clef es el Mago Maestro de este lugar. Tal vez sintió que le faltaste al respeto con semejante suposición- _le respondió Latis.

_-Debes ser más cuidadoso con lo que le digas… es verdad, la visita de dos de nuestros planetas vecinos está muy cerca, debemos prepararnos._

Por otro rumbo, en la habitación de la guerrera de fuego se encontraba Anaís haciéndole compañía. Lucy sentada sobre su cama abrazando fuertemente a Nicona quien hace poco había reaparecido y como era muy suave al contacto, a ella le había parecido la perfecta almohada para sus penas. Anaís por su parte no daba de dar vueltas por la habitación mientras desahogaba con Lucy lo que hace un rato había presenciado.

_­-¡No sé en qué estaba pensando en el momento que decidí volver a Céfiro por ese tonto príncipe! Ashh… es increíble, primero hace que me preocupe por nada porque resulta que "su majestad" no estaba en problemas, solamente paseaba con su amante.- _no dejaba de hacer rabietas al recordar cuando encontró a Paris en la plaza del pueblo.

_-Después jura y perjura que no hizo nada y que solamente me quiere a mí, y yo muy tonta estuve a punto de creerle… -_ se refería a lo ocurrido en la mañana- _pero qué bueno que esa mujerzuela haya venido a verlo porque así me quito la venda de los ojos de una vez por todas._

Lucy solo la veía ir y venir de un extremo del cuarto al otro, Nicona emitiendo sus conocidos puu puus pero con tono lastimero, como haciéndole entender a Anaís que lo sentía tanto como ella.

-_Gracias Nicona- _le medio sonrió al animalito – _¡pero juro que no volveré a caer en las redes de ese hombre bueno para nada. Reharé mi vida en Céfiro!_

_-Anaís- _al fin habló Lucy- _estoy de acuerdo en eso, pero ¿no crees que si te enfadas de esa forma es porque realmente Paris te importa? Al menos sigue queriéndote y nunca te menciona algo sobre su hermana Esmeralda. En cambio yo… mi relación fue dañada por esa oscura sobra del pasado. _

_-Lucy…- _después Anaís reaccionó, todos en el castillo se habían dado cuenta de la lejanía de Lucy y Lantis pero nadie sabía la verdadera razón-_ ¿qué fue lo que pasó aquella tarde?_

_-Pu pu puu… -_ emitió sonidos Nicona, ese animalito eran tan lindo que acompañaba a las guerreras incluso en su dolor.

_-El hombre que amo no puede ser feliz conmigo porque al solo mirarme puede ver el rostro de la asesina de su hermano. Le dije que mis sentimientos por él no habían cambiado nada pero en cambio me dijo que no podía perdonarme lo que había hecho- _Lucy sintió de nueva cuenta un nudo en la garganta.

_-Amiga eso que me estás diciendo es terrible…_

_-Por eso te digo que preferiría mil veces ver a Lantis con otra mujer que saber que me odia por la muerte de su hermano, al menos sabría que es feliz.-_ la peliroja se soltó a llorar.

Luego de un rato y de darse cuenta que estaban aplastando a la pobre Nicona, se separaron.

_-¡¡¡Puu puu puuuu!!!_

_-¡Nicona! – _exclamaron las dos guerreras al unísono.

-_Lo sentimos Nicona, no queríamos lastimarte, Lucy secó las lágrimas de sus ojos._

_-Si discúlpanos Nicona…-_ Anaís suspiró- _Al menos una de nosotras es feliz._

_-¿Te refieres a Marina?_

_-Sí, ¿te has fijado lo juntos que han estado Ascot y Marina últimamente?_

_-Pues salen mucho, eso sí. Pero ¿crees que se haya dado por vencida con Clef?_

_-No lo sé, solo el tiempo nos lo dirá._

En otra habitación desconocida para nosotros que parecía una especie de estudio se encontraban Presea y Caldina platicando de todo lo que tenían que hacer para la llegada de las autoridades de los planetas vecinos.

­_-Al parecer nos espera un mes de arduo trabajo, ¿verdad querida?_

_-Ni que lo digas Caldina, al parecer somos las únicas que estamos ayudando a GuruClef con todo esto._

_-Ahhh si… -_ suspiró Caldina mientras cerraba los ojos- _tenemos que preparar sus habitaciones, la comida que debemos servir, los caprichos de sus excelencias…_

_-… y no te olvides de los documentos de los proyectos entre las naciones por los cuales vienen. Esa parte me toca a mí… _

Ambas hermosas chicas tenían caras de resignación y flojera, Presea se encontraba rondando en sus pensamientos.

_-­Clef, todo esto lo haré por ti. Me esforzaré al máximo porque quiero que veas lo mucho que me importas._

Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que no fue sino a la tercera vez que Guru Clef la llamó, que lo escuchó.

-_¡¡¡¡Presea!!!!_

_-Por lo visto el Mago Maestro está solicitando tu presencia con urgencia, será mejor que te apresures o te irá muy mal._

_-¡¡Ah!! ¡Tienes razón! Guru Clef se enojará si me demoro… ya voooooooooooooyyyy- _salió corriendo hacia donde provenía la voz mientras sonría de satisfacción de saber que fue Clef quien la había solicitado.

Dejando atrás el castillo, una pareja se hallaba recorriendo los cielos de Céfiro en una criatura voladora. Se detuvieron cuando llegaron a una de las montañas flotantes.

-_Llegamos a donde querías._

_-Gracias Ascot, no sabes cuánto necesitaba venir a un lugar como este para pensar…_

_-De nada, pero si necesitabas pensar ¿porque no decidiste venir tú sola?_

_-¿Bromeas? Tú eres una persona muy especial para mí, significa mucho que estos a mi lado en estos momentos.- _por supuesto que Ascot no sabía que había pasado así que quedó extrañado.

_-Si tú lo dices…_

_-¡Además! ¿Cómo va a salir sola una joven indefensa como yo? Necesito a alguien valiente y fuerte que me proteja.- _Marina rió mientras una franja roja se formaba en las mejillas de Ascot.

Después ambos pasaron un agradable momento en compañía del otro observando los lindos paisajes de Céfiro, buscándole formas a las nubes, jugando con los amigos de Ascot, en fin tantas cosas que Marina logró distraerse de lo pasado. Todo el mes que faltaba para la visita Caldina, Presea y Clef estuvieron muy ocupados mientras que Ascot y Marina al parecer habían logrado una cercanía muy amplia. Todos en el castillo se habían dado cuenta y pintaba a que por fin se haría realidad el sueño de Ascot. En un momento de descanso en que Caldina se encontraba con Ráfaga tomando el té observaron a la pareja alimentando a las criaturas de Ascot.

_-Cariño, ¿te has dado cuenta como Marina y nuestro pequeño Ascot han estado juntos últimamente?_

_-Si Caldina, me llevas diciendo eso desde hace poco menos de un mes. Todos en el castillo nos hemos dado cuenta._

_-Es que aún no puedo creerlo, probablemente el sueño del pequeño Ascot esté próximo a cumplirse._

_-No lo sé Caldina, no podemos asegurar nada todavía. Por otro lado ¿has notado como Guru Clef ha cambiado su carácter? Está más amargado que de costumbre, no sé que le pase._

_-Probablemente sea el estrés por tanto trabajo, a mi casi me da un colapso nervioso por lo mismo._

_-Tal vez en eso sí tengas razón, pero no se… además de molesto lo noto deprimido. Aunque ya sabes que él no demuestra sus sentimientos ni habla de ellos al respecto. Espero que no sea nada grave o de qué preocuparse._

_-¡También pudiera ser la edad! Jajajaja…-_ se burló la pelirrosa.

_-Jajajajaja… ¡Caldina!-_ Ráfaga reaccionó y carraspeó- _Tenle un poco de respeto, es el Mago Maestro- _una gota de sudor resbaló por la sien de Ráfaga mientras recuperaba la postura.

_-Lo siento- _se apenó Caldina mientras miraba al suelo con cara de niña regañada.

Una hora más tarde Guru Clef y Presea se dirigían al estudio para arreglar unos últimos detalles de la documentación. Presea no perdía la oportunidad de estar lo más junto posible a Clef y se le acercaba demasiado, incluso lo tomó de un brazo y el mago por cortesía dejó que permaneciera así. Del otro lado del pasillo venían caminando muy alegres Ascot y Marina quienes acababan de terminar de alimentar a las mascotas de Ascot, de un momento a otro pasó lo inevitable, ambas parejas se encontraron frente a frente. Se detuvieron un momento.

-_Clef… - _susurró Marina en su mente mientras una mirada triste se dirigía a los ojos del hechicero.

_-Marina- _también susurró Clef para sus adentros mientras le respondía a Marina la mirada con la misma expresión.

-_Ahora eres feliz con ella, debía suponerlo, no me extrañas ni un poco ¿verdad? Felicidades, has encontrado al amor de tu vida, y yo… debo seguir mi vida sacándote de mi mente. _

_-Marina ¿Qué pasó entre nosotros dos? ¿Por qué nos distanciamos? Si todo iba tan bien, aquella noche fue la última que pasamos juntos. Después no supe más de ti. ¿Acaso Ascot resultó mejor amigo que yo, me supliste por él? ¿O el sentimiento que tienes por él va más allá de una simple amistad como la nuestra? De ser así, estás en tu derecho, te deseo lo mejor._

Todas estas palabras fueron dichas en silencio, transmitidas solamente con las miradas sin saber si el otro pudiera entenderlas. Es así como se sentían los dos, y el tiempo que pareció durar una eternidad realmente fue tan corto que apenas Ascot y Presea alcanzaron a saludarse con muy buen humor sin notar las expresiones de sus acompañantes para proseguir inmediatamente su camino. Ascot después de unos pocos segundos se dio cuenta que la alegría de Marina había desvanecido.

_-Marina, ¿Te ocurre algo? Hace un minuto estabas sonriendo y ahora…_

_-No te preocupes Ascot no es nada, de verdad- _cambió su semblante dedicándole a Asco una sonrisa- _¿Nos vamos ya?_

_-Si…-_ el castaño no pudo evitar ruborizarse mientras le ofrecía una de sus mejores sonrisas a cambio. Su sueño se estaba haciendo realidad poco a poco.

Del otro lado del corredor se encontraba caminando la otra pareja de aquel encuentro. Presea estaba muy alegre pues a raíz de los preparativos había pasado días completos a lado de Clef, iba sujetándolo fuertemente del brazo y cuando estuvo a punto de dirigirle la palabra…

_-Guru… ¿Clef?- _cambio su sonrisa a seriedad- _¿Qué sucede?_

_-Nada en absoluto Presea, ha de ser el cansancio. Sigamos con los pendientes._

Presea no dijo nada, y la pareja se limitó a seguir su camino hasta llegar al estudio. Mientras estaban terminando los últimos detalles conversaban, Clef no podía evitar sentir algo de nostalgia. Decidió salir un momento al balcón y observar el cielo estrellado, la noche se encontraba bella, tan bella como aquella en que él y Marina salieron a observarlo; podía recordarlo como si hubiera sido ayer. Marina se había retirado después de haberle hecho esa extraña pregunta, después de que inventó un tonto pretexto para huir de ahí. Y exactamente hace unos momentos, al estar trabajando con Presea también pudo recordar la noche en que él tomó la decisión de crecer, la última noche en que ella vino a visitarlo. Después de aquella noche su amistad no fue la misma, cambio mucho, creció la distancia entre ellos. De repente una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

_-¿Guru Clef? ¡Guru Clef!_

_-¿Ah? Disculpa Presea, estaba distraído._

_-¿Qué te ocurre últimamente? estás muy despistado y pensativo._

_-A decir verdad Presea, yo tampoco sé lo que me ocurre…_

_-En todo caso- _Presea lo miró a los ojos-_ quiero que sepas que yo siempre estaré aquí para ayudarte. Si necesitas algo solo pídelo y con mucho lo haré, porque te quiero Guru Clef._

A primera hora del día siguiente Guru Clef mandó a llamar a las tres guerreras para informarles de lo que acontecería ese día por la tarde. En la habitación del trono solo se encontraba el mago con las niñas de mundo místico.

-_¿Nos llamaste Guru Clef?_

_-Si Lucy, necesito hacerlas partícipes de un acontecimiento de mucho interés para Céfiro, y en consecuencia para nosotros._

_-Nos asustas Guru Clef, ¿es algo grave?_

_-No Anaís, para nada al contrario. Es algo que les dará mucho gusto-_ la única que se mantenía seria era Marina. Ni siquiera era capaz de levantar su mirada, gesto que a Clef le preocupó un poco.

­_-Bien, como ustedes saben Céfiro se convirtió en un lugar pacífico luego de la pelea contra Debonair, desde ese entonces nuestros planetas vecinos han sido amigos nuestros y como tales se celebran tratados y acuerdos entre ellos y nosotros, en muchos asuntos de diversas índoles. Es por eso que el día de hoy recibiremos la visita de ellos con excepción de Farem._

_-¿Hablas en serio? ¿Vendrán a visitarnos?-_ se emocionó un poco Lucy.

_-Es una lástima que de Farem no vayamos a recibir visita. Me hubiera gustado mucho saludar a la princesa Aska. Sin embargo recibiremos con mucho gusto a los demás- _ sonrió dulcemente Anaís.

_-Por parte del planeta Autozam recibiremos la visita del nuevo comandante de las fuerzas de Autozam, Geo Metro…_

_-¿Geo? Así que el quedó a cargo luego de la muerte de Águila, que bueno por él._

_-… y por parte del planeta Cizeta recibiremos a las princesas Tata y Tatra._

_-¿Tata y Tatra vendrán?- _una chispa de alegría se prendió en los ojos de Marina- _No puedo creerlo, será un placer atenderlas, hace mucho que no sé de ellas. Me pregunto ¿cómo estarán ahora? No puedo esperar a recibirlas- _ Guru Clef la miraba lleno de satisfacción, había logrado que Marina sonriera.

-_Eso es todo, las espero por la tarde en las sala del trono, ya pueden retirarse-_ les dijo con muy buen humor.

Bajo la sombra del árbol de un conocido jardín, Paris y Latis se hallaban descansando pero no plácidamente, ya que bien todos sabemos por lo que están pasando.

_-No sé cuanto más podré resistir, ella me odia Latis._

_-¿Realmente la engañaste?- _Latis arqueó una ceja, la verdad aún dudaba de Paris.

-_¡Ya te dije que no! ¿Me crees capaz? Yo no le haría nada como eso a mi querida Anaís._

_-Sinceramente no sé qué pensar. Ella se escucha muy segura de lo que vio._

_-¿Y tú como lo sabes?_

_-No lo sé, rumores tal vez._

_-¡Rayos! El ser príncipe no es nada divertido ni especial. Ya no tengo privacidad en mi vida._

_-Si crees que tú tienes un problema, entonces deberías de ver los míos._

_-Es cierto, ¿aún no te reconcilias con Lucy?_

_-No, y no sé si suceda. Todo fue mi culpa, ella no fue quien nos alejó, fui yo mismo y ahora me doy cuenta de que cometí un grave error._

_-¿Qué le hiciste?_

_-Cree que la odio._

_-¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero cómo? ¿Por qué?_

_-Confórmate con saber eso, pero lo más seguro es que ahora sea ella la que en verdad me odie._

_-Entonces estamos iguales, como te dije antes mi querida guerrera también me odia._

_-No Paris, Anaís está molesta contigo por una supuesta traición. Las razones de Lucy son mucho más fuertes que esas._

_-Creo que solo nos queda esperar que ocurra un milagro…- _terminó la conversación Paris.

Por la tarde, casi a la hora establecida en que iban a llegar las visitas Ascot se fue a atender a sus mascotas pues sabía que él no tenía el rango suficiente para estar en el recibimiento, aunque más adelante si podría convivir con las visitas. Caldina preparaba los cuartos de los invitados y Ráfaga se aseguraba que todo estuviera en orden para la plena seguridad de los altos rangos. Y Presea pudo haber estado dentro si no fuera porque…

_-Guru Clef, no veo a Nicona por ningún lado, como le puse llave a mi estudio seguro la traviesa anda buscando algún otro lugar para hacer sus destrozos. Temo que arruine el comedor y los cuartos de los visitantes, iré a buscarla._

_-Claro Presea, en eso tienes razón. No queremos que Nicona arruine nuestro arduo trabajo, ve._

_-Gracias maestro, con permiso._

Momentos después el Mago Maestro reunió en la sala del trono a las personas convocadas con anterioridad para recibir a los visitantes. Ellos eran además de Clef, Lantis, Paris, Anaís, Lucy y Marina. Los rostros de las guerreras expresaban emoción, mientras que las de los muchachos se conservaba seria.

-_Bien, ya estamos listos para comenzar._

_-¿Comenzar? Creí que iríamos a la entrada del castillo para recibirlos-_ habló Lucy.

_-En esta ocasión no será así- _sin comentar más el hechicero alza su báculo del cual sale una especie de rayo que cegó a todos los de la habitación. En cuanto recuperaron la visibilidad se dieron cuenta que frente a ellos estaban las personas tan esperadas.

-_¡Geo!-_ gritó Lucy de la emoción y salió corriendo hacia él.

_-¡Lucy!-_ le responde con la misma emoción, quiso abrazarla pero al ver que Latis también se encontraba en la habitación, y recordando los sentimientos de éste hacia la guerrera se abstuvo de hacerlo- _¿Cómo has estado pequeña?_

_-A comparación de la última vez que nos vimos, mucho mejor- _ le sonrió.

_-¿Sabes? Quisiera darte un abrazo pero temo que el señor seriedad se moleste conmigo-_ Latis se incomodó ante este comentario y Lucy casi no supo que responder.

_-No creo que le incomode en lo más mínimo- _respondió con un tono audible solo para Geo.

-_¿Por qué? Creí que tú y él…-_

_-No, te equivocas-_ Geo quedó serio por un momento, después se separó de Lucy y se dirigió a saludar a los demás. Pero por su mente no dejaban de pasar ideas, las cosas parecían como si sus amigos sí hubieran estado enamorados pero haya ocurrido alguna especie de problema. Por la cara de Lucy y la de Latis podía deducir quién era el causante, así que decidió jugar un poco para encelar a su apreciado amigo y hacerlo reaccionar.

­Por otro lado Anaís y Marina se encontraban saludando a la princesa Tata que al parecer en esta ocasión había llegado sola.

-_¡Tata! Qué gusto volver a verte-_ gritó Marina mientras la abrazaba.

-_Igualmente Marina, se ve que no has cambiado nada- _corresponde el gesto con la misma efusión.

_-¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!- _Marina recordó lo sarcástica que podía llegar a ser la princesa.

-_Nada querida, nada. ¿Anaís cómo estás?-_ desvió la conversación.

_-Muy bien su majestad, como siempre un placer tener su presencia en Céfiro._

_-Clef- _habló Marina- _hay algo que no me ha quedado claro aún._

_-Dime Marina- _atento y asombrado que ella le dirija la palabra después de tanto tiempo.

­-_¿Cómo lograste transportarlos desde tan lejos y al mismo tiempo, estando ellos en lugares diferentes y aún estar en pie como si nada?-_ asombrada por el estado físico del mago, si mal no recordaba aquella ocasión en la que corrían peligro por Debonair, Clef los teletransportó al castillo y quedó muy mal después de eso.

-_Digamos que… aún sigo entrenando- _ le sonrió, Marina le correspondió igual.

A la conversación se unieron Tata y Anaís, con Geo estaban Paris, Latis, Lucy. Por un momento Anaís volteó a ver a Paris, a pesar de todo lo extrañaba pero debía ser fuerte y no ceder ante los engaños de '_ese hombre' _como despectivamente lo llamaba. Se perdió en sus pensamientos mientras dejó su mirada en el vacío, que realmente era el rostro de Paris, éste al sentir la mirada volteó como reacción y se dio cuenta de donde provenía. Una pequeña esperanza iluminó su rostro y le sonrió. Cuando Anaís reaccionó se sonrojó un poco mientras hacía una mueca de molestia y volteaba su rostro para otro lado. Al ver este gesto Paris se entristeció y bajó la mirada.

_-Al parecer Anaís no piensa perdonarme-_

Conforme pasaba la conversación Geo se pudo dar cuenta de lo frío que era Latis para con Lucy, entonces se le ocurrió el primer paso de su plan.

-_A propósito pequeña Lucy, te he traído un obsequio, espera un poco- _Geo empezó a buscar entre su equipaje sacando de él una caja de chocolates finos provenientes de Autozam y se los entregó a Lucy.

-_¡Muchas Gracias! que tierno eres.-_ lo abrazó como recompensa, Latis se incomodó ante esto y si antes estaba serio no se imaginan como estaba su cara con tantas muecas de molestia.

Geo pudo darse cuenta de que si había logrado tocar un poco el orgullo de Latis, se notaba que estaba furioso pero él se lo había buscado por tratar de esa forma a su querida amiga Lucy. La verdad es que al aceptar visitar Céfiro no tenía la más remota idea de que se iría a encontrar con Lucy y simplemente había traído los chocolates debido a su extremada adicción a los dulces, pero le habían sido más útiles de lo que creyó. Guru Clef que lo vió y sabía que no era cierto que los trajo por ella, no lo desmintió.

Por la noche, cuando ya todos estaban ubicados en sus habitaciones, la princesa de Cizeta estaba algo inquieta. Era la primera vez que viajaba sin Tatra, a pesar de que siempre la consideraba 'su tonta hermana' le hacía mucha falta. Decidió hacerle una visita nocturna a la guerrera del agua, a pesar de su choque de caracteres se habían hecho muy buenas amigas a partir de aquel incidente en que Marina decidió salvar su vida en vez de eliminarla; y ahora con la ausencia de Tatra sentía la necesidad de compañía y quien mejor que Marina que era como una hermana más para ella, bueno, las hermanas también se pelean.

Salió de su habitación con rumbo hacia la de Marina, el detalle con la visita es que había olvidado precisamente preguntarle donde se encontraba su habitación. Iba distraía por los pasillos del castillo tratando de encontrarla, pensando cómo hacer para averiguarlo o que ojalá apareciera alguien para preguntárselo cuando de repente choca con algo o con alguien…

-_¡Auch!- _sintió que rebotó con ese algo, la ira se apoderó de ella- _¡Pero qué…! -_ estuvo a punto de gritar pero cuando alzó la mirada se topó con unos ojos verdes que le cortaron el aliento.

_-Lo siento princesa, no fue mi intensión__. Venía distraído- _Ascot se disculpó, Tata estaba notablemente sonrojada sin embargo éste no se dio cuenta. Para no ser descubierta continuó con lo que pensaba hacer.

-_¡Con un simple 'lo siento' no vas a arreglar nada!_ _¡No me importa qué rayos venías pensando o haciendo, ten más cuidado! ¿Cómo es posible que tengan dentro del castillo gente tan despistada como tú? ¡Soy la princesa de Cizeta, mi padre podría cortarte la cabeza por esto!- _frenó cuando se dio cuenta que se había excedido, se cubrió la boca con una de sus manos recordando las palabras que Tatra siempre le decía: 'Cuida tus modales', decidió mejor guardar silencio.

-¡_De, de verdad lo siento! ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdone princesa? –_ Ascot estaba totalmente apenado, tanto por hacer sentir mal a la princesa como por el qué dirían los demás al saber la forma en que había tratado a una de las visitas. El pobre estaba asustado y no sabía dónde meter la cabeza.

_-Ya déjalo… -_ La princesa se retiró del lugar sin decir nada más, dejando a un muy confundido Ascot por la situación. Cada vez entendía menos a las mujeres.

A esa misma hora por otro lado del Castillo, el nuevo comandante de Autozam se encontraba vagando por los pasillos como medio para conciliar el sueño. Iba transitando tranquilamente cuando escuchó una voz que se acercaba poco a poco a donde se encontraba.

- …_Y espero que ésta haya sido la última vez, porque si no te colgaré de las orejas en el marco de mi puerta hasta que hayas pagado todas las que me has hecho pequeña._

Al voltear a ver de dónde provenía la voz se encontró con una joven rubia y esbelta, bastante bella y bien proporcionada a su parecer, que llevaba cargada en sus brazos un peluche blanco parecido a un conejo con una pequeña joya roja en la frente. El peluche tenía una no muy buena cara, parecía asustado, pero ¿cómo podría un muñeco tener tal cara?

_-¿No te parece que ya está__s demasiado grandecita para jugar a las muñecas?_

_-¿Disculpe?_

_-Sí, te hablo a ti. Y además amenazarlo de esa manera tan horrible._

_-¿Quién es usted y como se atreve a hablarme de tal forma?_

_-Mi nombre es Geo Metro, comandante de las fuerzas de Autozam._

_-¿Comandante?- _Presea se asombró, pero no se dejo intimidar- _Yo soy Presea, Maestra de Armas de Céfiro-_ título que se fue ganando con mucho esfuerzo luego de la muerte de su hermana.

_-Es un placer…_

_-Lamento decir que no pensamos lo mismo Comandante. Y el que yo ande amenazando o no a Nicona, no es asunto suyo- _mientras decía estas palabras, Presea acercó sus brazos al rostro de Geo de tal manera que el animalito quedó frente a él, y entonces pudo darse cuenta que no era un muñeco como pensaba sino una de esas maravillosas criaturas que solían habitar el planeta Céfiro.

-_Pu pu pu…- _Nicona tenía cara de pocos amigos, suplicándole a Geo con la mirada que la salvara.

-_Wow, ya veo, es una de sus fantásticas criatura. En todo caso eso te hace una horrenda mujer, mira que andar tratando a una indefensa criatura de semejante manera solo lo haría una enferma mental-_ las intenciones de Geo eran notablemente hacer rabiar a Presea.

_-__Ahhhhh, ¿¡cómo se atreve!?- _Presea apretó a Nicona contra su pecho mientras se alejaba indignada- _Vámonos Nicona._

_-¡Adios, hasta luego Presea! Jajajajajajaja…._

Geo se quedó observando divertido como se alejaba la armera, riéndose de lo acontecido y poniendo de esta manera sus ojos en Presea.

En la habitación de Caldina se encontraba Ráfaga platicando con ella en su balcón, a pesar de que era ya tarde. Ambos se encontraban disfrutando la noche como hace mucho no lo hacían, para ser específicos, no desde que Clef había traído muy ocupados a los dos. Y como el día de hoy habían llegado las visitas ya podrían descansar un poco. El comandante de Céfiro tenía abrazada a su pareja por la cintura, mientras la espalda de ésta descansaba sobre su pecho.

-_Hace mucho que no disfrutábamos de un momento así…_

_-Sí, ya lo extrañaba. Solos tú y yo-_ Caldina se aferró más a los brazos del rubio.

-_Te amo Caldina, te amo tanto como el primer día._

_-Y yo a ti Ráfaga… Espera un momento- _dijo pícaramente Caldina -_¿cuál fue el primer día?_

_-Pues el día que nos dimos nuestro primer beso._

_-¿O sea que antes no me querías?_

_-Caldina, sabes que sí. Bueno, no fue ese el primer día que me di cuenta que te quería, fue mucho antes pero no recuerdo con exactitud._

_-Te perdono solo porque te quiero._

_-Y para ti, ¿Cuándo fue el primer día?_

_-Yo si lo recuerdo bien. Bueno, no el primer día que te amé pero si el primer día en que me fijé en ti. Fue cuando estábamos bajo el mando de Zagato._

_-¿Con Zagato? –_ preguntó extrañado Ráfaga, no tenía idea de que había sido hace mucho.

-_Así es, desde que te vi por primera vez me pareciste un chico muy atractivo, pero no fue más que eso. Después supe que tú y yo éramos muy distintos, yo trabajaba para él por mi ambición y tú porque estabas bajo un hechizo de control. Tú eras bueno y yo…_

_-No pienses eso Caldina, tú también eres buena y nos lo has demostrado siempre. ¿Puedes continuar?_

_-Sí. Eso me hizo reaccionar un poco, quise salirme de las fuerzas de Zagato pero no pude. La ambición me seguía controlando, además si lo hacía dejaría de verte. Así que seguí bajo su mando. Pero Ascot era y sigue siendo como mi hermano pequeño, así que cuando él me lo pidió, ya no pude negarme. Era por su bien, debíamos dejar de atacar a las guerreras mágicas, además esas chicas son tan buenas que reconozco que hice mal al querer eliminarlas alguna vez. Dudé, pero comprendí que un hombre tan bueno como tú jamás podría fijarse en una mujer ambiciosa, capaz de hacer maldad por conseguir dinero. Ascot y yo jamás volvimos con Zagato, y desde eso no volví a verte._

_-Pero, el destino nos tenía preparado algo… nos volvimos a encontrar. Nos enamoramos y ahora estamos juntos, mi Caldina. Eso es lo único que no puedo reprocharle a Sol Zagato por haberme hechizado, el habernos conocido; sino tal vez tú estarías en Cizeta y yo aquí solo en Céfiro. Ya no te acongojes más- _ambos quedaron abrazados en silencio, Ráfaga giró a Caldina y cuando la tuvo de frente le dio un largo y tierno beso- _Solo lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes de la hermosa mujer que tenía como compañera._

Ambos rieron, después se separaron y Caldina volvió a hablar.

-_Viéndonos aquí tan felices no puedo evitar pensar en nuestros amigos. Aunque no quieran admitirlo públicamente se que están pasando por muchos problemas, están sufriendo mucho tanto las chicas como Paris y Latis._

_-Es cierto, ¿pero qué podemos hacer? De cierta manera ellos se lo buscaron, yo se lo advertí a Latis y no quizo escucharme._

_-No seas tan duro querido, no creo que haya querido sufrir como lo hace. Solo espero que las cosas entre ellos se arreglen pronto. Por otro lado, debo encontrarme feliz por Ascot, él y Marina se han acercado mucho, y ¿Quién sabes? Tal vez algún día nos den la sorpresa._

_-Quizá…-_ no compartía los mismos pensamientos que su novia.

Después de un buen rato perdida, la princesa Tata seguía en busca de la susodicha habitación de la guerrera.

_-Soy una torpe. ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió preguntarle a ese tonto donde se encuentra la habitación de Marina? Al menos hubiera servido de algo-_ estaba un poco enfadada al recordar la escena del choque, luego se ruborizó al encontrarse pensando en los profundos ojos verdes del muchacho.

De repente escuchó unas voces y corrió hacia una puerta, la cual abrió ligeramente antes de entrar. Notó que Guru Clef se encontraba hablando con una joven rubia, probablemente sea acerca de Céfiro así que decidió esperar un poco antes de entrar.

_-Por hoy hemos terminado, gracias Presea. Puedes retirarte._

_-Hem… solo una última cosa Guru Clef- _dijo temblorosa la armera.

-_Dime._

_-¿Has pensado en aquella noche, la noche en que te declaré mis sentimientos?_

_-Presea, ya hemos hablado de eso antes._

_-Es que no puedo evitar quererte, entiéndeme, estoy desesperada._

_-Lo lamento Presea, pero como te dije antes, no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos. Como Guru en primer lugar debo tener a Céfiro, no hay cabida para nadie más._

_-En ese caso, discúlpame. Pero haré todo lo posible para que llegues a quererme, ya lo verás._

Fuera de la habitación la princesa había escuchado todo, sin querer claro. Pero no pudo evitarlo ya que estaba muy interesante la conversación.

­-_Puerta equivocada… creo que no debí escuchar eso- _de pronto una criatura blanca saltó a la cabeza de la princesa lo cual la hizo rabiar.

-Pu puuuuuuuu… - con cara muy alegre por la maldad recién hecha, Tata le recordaba mucho a Marina.

-_Ushh… ¡animalejo tonto!_

_-Pu pu puuu pu- _salió corriendo y rebotando del lugar.

_-¡Espera! Ya verás cuando te atrape…_

Tata corrió tras la criatura, jurando que al alcanzarla le daría su merecido. La criatura blanca la condujo por pasillos que no había recorrido antes. En eso vio como la guerrera azul salía de una habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí, y estaba a punto de entrar a otra cuando…

-_¡¡Marina!!-_ gritó olvidando la persecución del animalito que se perdió en la oscuridad.

_-¿Uh? ¡Tata! Que haces por aquí tan tarde._

_-Pues, te buscaba. ¿Podemos platicar un momento?_

_-Claro que sí, pasa-_ ambas se sentaron en la cama- _¿te sucede algo?_

_-No propiamente. Digamos que aún no me acostumbro._

_-¿Acostumbrarte, a qué? Creí que ya habías venido antes muchas veces a Céfiro._

_-Sí, pero no sin Tatra._

_-¡Tatra! Es cierto, ¿por qué no vino?_

_-¿No te han dicho? Bueno, tal vez por aquí no sea algo tan relevante. Veras Marina, Tatra hace poco contrajo matrimonio._

_-¿Qué Tatra ya se casó?¿Y por qué no me lo dijeron antes?_

_-¡Ya te dije que no se! Hem...-_carraspeó recobrando la compostura- _como sabes ella es la mayor de entre nosotras, así que al contraer matrimonio Tatra subió al trono de Cizeta junto con su nuevo esposo. Ambos ahora son los reyes de Cizeta. Yo en cambio al ser la menor, me encargo de los asuntos externos del planeta. Es por eso que Tatra ya no puede abandonar fácilmente el planeta y viajo sola._

_-Suena un poco triste, supongo que estabas muy acostumbrada a ella._

_-Como no tienes idea, por eso te buscaba. ¿Puedo dormir por hoy en tu habitación?_

_-Claro, princesa cobarde- _ ante este comentario rieron en vez de pelearse por que en el fondo Tata sabía que era cierto.

-_Ahora te toca a ti contarme sobre tu vida, no he sabido nada de ti desde hace mucho._

_-Tienes razón. Bueno por dónde empezar…-_ Marina empezó a contarle a Tata como fue que lograron regresar a Céfiro, que su regreso era para siempre. El porqué regresaron, cómo estuvo enamorada de Guru Clef y otras cosas más- _Ahora le estoy dando la oportunidad a Ascot de entrar en mi corazón._

_-¿Ascot?_

_-Cierto, aún no lo conoces, ¿verdad? Bueno es un chico muy lindo, de buenos sentimientos. A pesar de su edad demuestra ser un joven maduro. Es muy alto, sus cabellos son castaños y sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas.-_al escuchar la última descripción Tata se dio cuenta de algo curioso.

-_Ah sí, ya tuve el gusto- _la cara de Tata demostraba fastidio pero en su interior sintió una pequeña punzada cuando dedujo que el chico con el que se topó hace unos momentos era el mismo que pretendía a Marina.

-_¿De verdad, cuándo?_

_-Hace unos momentos, pero no hablemos de mi, estábamos hablando de ti… Marina ¿por qué decidiste renunciar a Guru Clef?_

_-Fue… por un motivo demasiado grande por el cual no importa lo que hiciera, no iba a poder hacer nada en contra de eso._

_-¿A qué te refieres?_

_-Hay otra chica. Para Clef yo solamente soy una buena amiga pero hay alguien, Presea, que para él significa algo más. Así que decidí hacerme a un lado y dejar que los dos sean felices juntos-_ al escuchar el nombre de Presea relacionó los hechos con la conversación que momentos antes había escuchado.

_-Pero Marina ¿Quién te dijo eso?- _Tata estaba algo extrañada, lo que escuchó no concordaba con la versión de Marina.

-_No hizo falta que alguien me lo dijera, yo me di cuenta._

_-Marina querida, yo no creo que eso que me estás diciendo sea verdad._

_-¿Cómo puedes saberlo? ¡Ni siquiera vives en Céfiro!- _se sintió un poco ofendida.

-_Tranquila, no te alteres. Te voy a confesar algo, pero prometeme que no lo dirás porque me metería en un problema._

_-De acuerdo.-_ la guerrera mágica se extraño, pero aceptó.

-_Hace unos momentos mientras buscaba tu habitación escuché sin querer una conversación, al parecer privada, entre el hechicero y la joven que dices- _el corazón de Marina le dolió al escuchar eso- _Y es verdad, Presea está enamorada de Guru Clef._

_-Eso ya lo sabía- _respondió aguantándose las lágrimas- _ya no sigas por favor._

_-Déjame terminar, debo hacerlo. Presea está enamorada de Guru Clef, pero el hechicero dijo claramente que no correspondía sus sentimientos. ¡No la ama!_

_

* * *

_

Lamento el retraso con la entrega del capítulo, de verdad mil disculpas. Pero puedo prometerles es no abandonar la historia ^_^ aprovechando las vacaciones trabajaré en el siguiente capítulo lo más rápido que pueda. Mientras tanto muchas gracias a todas las que leen la historia en especial a las que dejan un review para alentarme a continuarla.

**Tenshi of Valhalla: **¡Hola amiga! A ti debo el poder subir este capítulo lo más pronto posible, gracias de nuevo por el tiempo que dedicas a mis beteos, sobre todo porque siempre lo haces tan rápido como puedes, mil gracias! ^_^ Jejeje, me encanta tu definición para ROCAS y 100% de acuerdo contigo con que Clef se decida por Marina. Ya lo veremos! Pues pensamos mal del pobre Paris pero ya verás que es lo que se trama. Espero que te haya gustado el capi, y suerte con el tuyo, nos leemos luego!

**naomi14: **Que bueno que te guste la historia ^_^ Pues ya vez, acaba de aparecer alguien que ponga en su lugar a Presea (lo digo por Geo) y claro! nuestra Marina es 100% mejor ^o^ Latis y Paris pues más bien son tontos... gracias por el comentario!

**HEFINI84: **¡¡Hola!! Ya vez, idiotas pero al menos de primera, jajaja XD Pues al parecer Geo será quien de ese escarmiento a Latis. Espero que te haya gustado también el capi. Gracias por todos los buenos deseos que siempre me das, mucha suerte con tus trabajos. Nos seguimos leyendo!!! ^_^

**zRISC: **Muchas gracias por el review y por tu opinión acerca de la historia ^_^ Espero que la sigas leyendo y que la sigas disfrutando, saludos!

**Roxasaddict: **Gracias por tu opinión, me haces feliz ^_^ Que bueno que te guste, y claro que la seguiré hasta el final, por mientras espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo. Saludos!


	5. Capítulo 4 Abriendo los ojos

_Hola de nuevo! Se que algunas van a querer matarme por el graaaan retraso que tuve con la actualización, mil disculpas!!!! V_V Mil gracias a todas las que dejan review y que se pasan por aquí a leer un capítulo más de la historia, ¡gracias por estar pendientes!. Y recuerden que ni Magic Knight Rayearth ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo hago esto por entretenimiento. ^_^ Disfruten el capi._

* * *

**Capítulo IV- **_Abriendo los ojos_

_¡No la ama! _Marina abrió los ojos ampliamente por el asombro, estas palabras resonaron como eco en su mente. ¿Acaso había ocurrido el milagro que había estado esperando…?

-Ta… Tatra, ¿qué estás diciendo?

-Lo que oyes Marina. Guru Clef dijo claramente que no podía corresponder a sus sentimientos. Qué Céfiro estaba antes que nadie.

-¡No es posible! Esas son las mismas palabras que él me dijo.

-¿Ah sí? Y cómo puedes renunciar al hombre que amas solo por esas pequeñeces, ¿no te da vergüenza?

-¿Qué? A que te refieres, aún si Clef no está enamorado de Presea eso no significa que me quiera a mí.

-Querida, mientras tú estás aquí lamentándote que no te ame, hay otra persona que está dispuesta a darlo todo por cambiar sus sentimientos.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué intentas decime, Tata?

-La joven rubia… ¿Presea verdad? Ella, antes de salir de la habitación dijo que haría todo lo posible para que él llegara a quererla. ¿Piensas quedarte con los brazos cruzados mientras esto ocurre?

-¡Claro que no!- dijo la guerrera por instinto, no soportaba la sola idea de ver a Clef en los brazos de otra.

-Entonces Marina, si de verdad lo quieres debes hacer algo. Pero… ¿qué hay de aquel muchacho? Creí que le darías una oportunidad.

-Es verdad, Ascot… -quedó pensativa un momento- pero, no puedo engañarme a mí misma. Esa decisión la tomé en el momento en que creí que Clef era feliz a lado de Presea, pero ahora que sé la verdad no puedo perderlo de nuevo. ¿Y sabes qué? ¡Tienes razón! Debo luchar por él, porque es Clef a quien realmente amo.

-Así se habla Marina. Ahora si no te importa, el viaje fue algo agotador y deseo dormir un poco.- y de improviso Marina se abalanzó sobre Tata dándole un abrazo muy apretado.

-¡Gracias Tata, tu visita es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, gracias por contármelo todo!

-Sí, sí, de nada. Ahora déjame dormir- bostezó la princesa con cierto fastidio.

-Pero yo solo quería agradecerte- agregó Marina con cara de niña regañada.

-Y ya lo has hecho, ¡ahora duérmete!- contestó un poco irritada Tata.

-¡Tú no cambias, sigues siendo la misma princesa gritona de siempre!- Marina estaba ofendida por su respuesta.

-¡¿Quién es una princesa gritona!?-

-¡Nadie más que tú!- ambas pararon en seco, Tata se dio cuenta de que efectivamente eso estaba siendo, y soltó una carcajada al recordar las riñas de tiempos atrás. Marina al observarla reír no pudo evitar hacerlo también, se desearon buenas noches y se acostaron al fin a dormir.

*************

Por la mañana una pareja se encontraba paseando por los bosques de Céfiro, discutían el problema por el que estaba pasando uno de sus amigos cercanos: el príncipe de Céfiro.

-Aún no puedo dejar de pensar en Paris, ¿cómo le estará yendo? Hace días que no se aparece por aquí- habló la joven.

-Pues a juzgar por su ausencia de estos días, considerando que el compromiso que tiene con nosotros fue idea suya, no la ha de estar pasando muy bien que digamos- respondió Aston con las manos sosteniendo su nuca.

-Me siento tan culpable, si yo no hubiera estado con él en aquel momento las cosas no se hubieran dado de esta manera.

-Tranquila pequeña, tú no eres la única culpable; mejor dicho, si yo hubiera estado ahí ella no los hubiera mal interpretado- sujetó las manos de Thef entre las suyas buscando darle consuelo.

-Tienes razón, ¡todo fue culpa tuya!- lo picó en el pecho con uno de sus dedos mientras esbozaba una sonrisa- ¿y ahora qué piensas hacer?

-¡¿Qué?! ¿En qué momento pasó toda la culpa a ser mía?- la joven no dejaba de sonreír al ver la expresión de su novio.- Pero tal vez si debamos hacer algo.

-¿Cómo qué? No puedo acercarme siquiera a ella para platicar, recuerda que cree que el príncipe y yo nos entendemos, no querrá escucharme.

-Algo se nos ocurrirá…

*************

En el castillo, los habitantes empezaban a despertar. Un muchacho de cabellos castaños caminaba por un largo corredor buscando la habitación de la joven que lo hacía suspirar. Al llegar tocó la puerta un par de veces y se abrió.

-¿Está Marina? – preguntó extrañado de que sea la princesa de Chizeta quien le abriera, ¿se habría confundido de puerta?

-Hem… creo que... te has equivocado- respondió Tata inspeccionándolo de pies a cabeza con un rostro no muy amable, dudando si afirmar la respuesta.

-Ya veo, lo siento mucho. Con permiso- y cuando estaba a punto de marcharse confundido, una voz se escuchó al fondo del lugar:

-¿Tata, quién es?- preguntó Marina.

-Es solo el sujeto con el que choqué anoche- dijo en tono despectivo, mientras Ascot sintió como una fuerte pedrada al recordar el incidente, sin pasar por alto que la princesa le había mentido: si recordaba bien aquella habitación era legítimamente de Marina y llegó a creer que se la cambiaron por dársela a Tata, ¿por qué lo haría?

-¡Ascot!- exclamó Marina mientras veía como su amigo daba media vuelta para mirarla - ¿qué te trae por aquí?

-Yo… solo pasaba para… escoltarte hasta el desayuno- mientras hacía el ofrecimiento levemente se sonrojó pero se le bajó rápido ya que de reojo divisó a la princesa que lo veía con recelo, casi como diciéndole "aléjate de ella" y eso lo intimidaba.

-Qué amable de tu parte, te lo agradeceremos mucho, ¿ya conocías a la princesa Tata?- luego miró a Tata- Princesa, él es Ascot, convocador de criaturas y uno de mis mejores amigos.

-Mu… mucho gusto princesa- sonrió tímidamente ante la presentación formal de Marina, rascándose la cabeza.

-Supongo que el gusto es mío- ella respondió fría e indiferentemente, actitud que siguió extrañando a Ascot.

-Discúlpenme un momento, ahora regreso- Marina se introdujo de nueva cuenta en su habitación. Tata seguía atacando al pobre convocador.

-Ascot, ¿verdad?- guardó silencio y lo rodeó lentamente observándolo, al regresar al lugar donde inició siguió hablando- mmm… no está mal, pero no es suficiente.

-No… no se a que se refiere- mantuvo la postura, aunque la princesa realmente lo intimidaba.

-Pero yo si lo sé perfectamente- ella se refería al aspecto físico de Ascot, sin duda era un joven buenmozo, pero comparado con el nuevo aspecto del Supremo Hechicero de Céfiro se quedaba corto. Su amiga Marina definitivamente luciría mejor a lado del violáceo, su cabello, su porte, sin contar que era el hombre al que ella realmente amaba. Continuó con aire de superioridad- Así que ten más cuidado con lo que hagas, no permitiré que arruines todo, ¡te lo advierto!

-¡Lista! ¿Nos vamos ya?- salió una Marina sonriente sin notar lo que segundos antes había pasado entre sus amigos, y los tres caminaron en silencio.

*************

En una especie de habitación, algo así como una cocina, dos chicas se encontraban organizando todo para servir la mesa, sin duda que habían madrugado más que sus amigos.

-Buenos días Caldina- Presea se estiró mientras sonreía- hoy he dormido muy bien, ya hacía mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba del sueño, al fin Guru Clef nos dejó descansar.

-Buenos días querida, me da gusto por ti. Hoy amaneciste de un humor muy especial.

-El descanso me ha sentado bien, y parece que será un día prometedor- la armera estaba extrañamente alegre- permíteme ayudarte con las cosas.

-Oh gracias. Solo necesito que lleves esto a la mesa, es todo- Caldina puso sobre sus manos una pila de platos y cubiertos- después puedes sentarte a la mesa.

Así lo hizo Presea, se dirigió hacia la gran mesa ya conocida y comenzó a estibar las cosas cuidando que todo estuviera en orden, cabeceras y cinco lugares a cada costado. Estudio uno y otro extremo de la mesa, en las puntas siempre iban el príncipe de Céfiro y el hechicero que tanto le gustaba; al recibir visitas de otros planetas los lugares a los costados de Guru Clef eran reservados para éstas, así lo marcaba el protocolo mientras Paris aún no fuera rey. Entonces empezó estratégicamente a escoger un asiento para no quedar tan alejada del mago, se dirigió hacia el sitio ubicado a lado del visitante que iría a la izquierda, y se sentó a esperar que todos los demás aparecieran mientras disfrutaba de la tranquilidad de la sala.

Unos pasos se podían escuchaban atravesar el pasillo que llegaba hasta el comedor, la persona que acababa de llegar se estiró de igual manera que lo hizo Presea minutos antes, señal de que había pasado una noche acogedora. Al observar que la armera estaba sentada solitariamente a la mesa, sus ojos tomaron un pequeño brillo de picardía y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Caminó hasta llegar a la silla que se encontraba a la derecha de Presea y se sentó.

-¡Buenos días, Presea!- la saludó efusivamente.

-Buenos d..- la rubia que se encontraba ensimismada en sus pensamientos, fue sacada de repente con el saludo, y peor aún, su tranquilidad se esfumó cuando se dio cuenta de quién se trataba, terminando el saludo de mala manera –… días.

-Qué coincidencia volvernos a encontrar, ¿no crees? Yo pienso que es el destino- sonrió coquetamente – Por cierto, ¿dónde has dejado a esa pobre criatura?

-Comandante, más bien diría que es lógica. Habitamos en el mismo castillo, el cual cuenta solamente con un comedor, para mi desgracia es más que obvio que nos encontremos en algún momento del día.- respondió Presea con indignación- Y lo que yo haga o no con Nicona, no es asunto suyo. Con permiso- dicho esto la chica se levantó enfadada y se cambió al otro lado de la mesa, más específicamente en el asiento del medio.

-Creo que cambié de opinión, este lugar no es tan cómodo como creía- Geo se levantó de su asiento, rodeó la mesa y ante los ojos estupefactos de Presea ahora ocupó su izquierda- Mejor, ¿me extrañaste? Vaya, este lugar se siente más cómodo, eres buena escogiendo asientos.

-¿Te parece? – el sarcasmo en la voz de Presea era evidente – bien, por mi puedes quedarte- dicho esto volvió a cambiarse de lugar, pero esta vez no tan lejos, solo se corrió un lugar a la derecha.

Geo la imitó, quedando una vez más a su lado. El joven tenía una sonrisa que cubría toda su cara, se estaba divirtiendo como nunca pues sabía que la armera poco a poco perdía la paciencia. La irritada Presea se cambió una vez más a la derecha, siendo imitada de nuevo por el comandante de las fuerzas de Autozam. Esta fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Geo había colmado la paciencia de la rubia.

-¡Basta! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Deja de seguirme!- le gritó.

-Déjame pensarlo… mmm… ¡no!- le respondió mientras se carcajeaba levemente –Al principio pensé que eras una mujer amargada, ¡pero eres muy divertida!- continuó riendo.

-¡Eres un visitante! se supone que deberías estar sentado ahí o allá- le señaló los dos asientos a los extremos de la silla del mago.

-¿Por qué? Aquí estoy más cómodo- pasó sus brazos tras su cabeza – además nos estamos divirtiendo mucho.

-¡Así lo marca el protocolo!- intentó librarse de él de una vez por todas.

-Ya veo, pero no quiero seguir esos tontos protocolos. ¡Me rehuso! – sus intenciones eran seguir elevando el nivel de ira de la chica.

-¡No puedes!

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque…! porque… -no se le ocurría nada – ¡Si tanto quieres saber, entonces siéntate al lado de Guru Clef y deja vivir a las demás personas en paz…!

La discusión siguió por un buen rato, y la sala se fue llenando sin que se dieran cuenta. El trio formado por la princesa de Chizeta, Ascot y Marina hizo su aparición en la sala. Iban platicando acerca del curioso incidente de la noche anterior.

-Así que desde anoche se conocen.

-No propiamente, simplemente iba caminado cuando él chocó contra mí, me pidió disculpas y eso fue toda nuestra interacción.

-_¿Que yo choqué contra ella? Vamos, que fue ella la que chocó contra mí, si iba caminando despistadamente. Esta princesa empieza a preocuparme_- eran los pensamientos de Ascot, para luego responder- Así fue.

-Pero ahora ya los he presentado formalmente, ¿y saben una cosa? Me da mucho gusto que dos de mis amigos más cercanos al fin se conozcan, espero que nos llevemos los tres de maravilla- una hermosa sonrisa salió de los labios de Marina, mientras la princesa forzaba una al recordar la no muy buena relación que existía hasta ahora entre el convocador y ella. La sonrisa de Ascot fue más bien de nerviosismo, por saber qué le depararía con la visita de aquella princesa.

Los tres se disponían a tomar asiento del mismo lado de la mesa en la que Geo se encontraba con Presea; y cuando Marina, enterada del orden que debían tener los invitados en la mesa, quiso tomar asiento en el sitio a lado del que correspondía al visitante, Tata la interrumpió.

-¡Marina!- la detuvo del brazo -¿te importaría cambiarme el lugar? Es que… tener al Mago Maestro tan cerca me turba un poco- le lanzó una mirada cómplice a la guerrera del agua, sabiendo que la idea no le desagradaría. Marina la miró con la misma expresión mientras intercambiaban sonrisas, sin duda alguna aceptaría.

-Del otro lado de la mesa hay más lugares, si tanto les incomoda podemos sentarnos en otro sitio- sugirió Ascot tratando de evitar que Marina se separara de él.

-No hace falta, me basta con el cambio de Marina, gracias- la sonrisa sarcástica y triunfal de la princesa sobre Ascot no se dejó esperar, mientras ambas jóvenes tomaron asiento. El castaño tuvo que resignarse a sentarse a lado de Tata.

-Eres muy amable Ascot, pero así estamos bien, no te preocupes.- Marina le agradeció por el gesto, sin saber que el joven más que por amabilidad lo había hecho a su conveniencia, sin embargo falló.

Las guerreras faltantes hicieron su aparición en breve, Anaís sabía que Paris siempre ocupaba un extremo de la mesa, por lo que buscó ubicarse en el otro, y al ver que los invitados de los planetas vecinos se habían acomodado ya, decidió tomar el lugar vacío junto a Guru Clef. Lucy la seguía de cerca, y efusivamente saludaron a Marina y sus acompañantes mientras se sentaban. Caldina y Ráfaga se acercaban con los últimos platillos y al ver que ya estaban casi todos, decidieron tomar asiento. Aún quedaban cinco lugares sin ocupar, faltaban en llegar el príncipe, el mago y Latis. La bailarina no podía permitir que Latis tomara asiento junto a Lucy, no por ahora, eso haría que la sala se llenara de un aura de incomodidad, así que decidió tomar ese asiento y Ráfaga obviamente quedó a su lado. El príncipe llegó solo y cabizbajo al lugar, así que sin más tomó el asiento que le correspondía y se ensimismó en sus pensamientos. Todos estaban tan ocupados en sus conversaciones y en sus problemas que nadie notó a la pareja que seguía discutiendo desde hace mucho que llegaran, discusión que parecía interminable hasta que…

-¡Buenos días a todos!- saludó el hechicero más poderoso de Céfiro. Al oír su voz, dos miradas femeninas se fijaron en él.

-_¡Clef! ¿Pero qué…?-_ Presea volvió a la realidad mirando hacia todos lados, dándose cuenta de que el salón estaba lleno e imposible cambiarse de lugar, había quedado demasiado lejos de Clef- ¿en qué momento llegaron todos? ¡TÚ!- dirigió una mirada asesina hacia Geo, quien para ese entonces ya se había dado cuenta del sonrojo en las mejillas de la armera al mirar al mago- ¡me las vas a pagar!

-¿Ah sí, y eso porqué? Fuiste tú quien se vino a sentar hasta acá, no me intentes echar la culpa- sorprendió a Presea con la respuesta, pues era clara señal de que Geo había adivinado sus sentimientos hacia el hechicero. El joven quedó serio.

-¡Buenos días Guru Clef!- respondieron casi todos a coro, a excepción de una voz que se dejó escuchar después.

-¡Buenos días Clef!- dijo Marina con un leve sonrojo que se asomó en sus mejillas en el momento en que lo vio entrar al salón. Al oír el saludo, Clef volteó hacia donde provenía la voz y se dio cuenta de que Marina estaba sentada a su lado. El mago se extrañó porque ella lo saludaba con una hermosa sonrisa, luego de tantos días sin hablarse, ¿a qué se debía este cambio tan repentino? Sinceramente no tenía idea, jamás terminaría de entender a las mujeres y menos a las de Mundo Místico; pero no le incomodó, al contrario, la miró con calidez.

-Hola Marina, ¿cómo has estado? Me da gusto verte con ánimos, ¿pero no se supone que…?- la verdad había dejado pasar un pequeño detalle, ¿no los invitados serían los que se sentaran a sus costados? Entonces, ¿qué hacían Marina y Anaís junto a él?

-Es nuestra culpa- lo interrumpió Tata como leyendo sus pensamientos- verás, nosotros decidimos elegir nuestros asientos, usted ha dicho que nos sintamos como en casa y le hemos tomado la palabra.

-Así es- agregó Geo- sentimos las molestias, pero estamos cómodos.

-No, tienen razón, siéntanse libres de sentarse donde mejor les plazca- terminó Guru Clef, para después sentarse y fijar su atención en Marina.

-¿Has estado trabajando mucho, no es cierto?- le preguntó la chica, preocupada por la salud del mago.

-¿Eh?- exclamó extrañado.

-Lo digo porque luces cansado, no intentes hacerte el fuerte- Clef se conmovió, hacía mucho que no escuchaba que su amiga se preocupara por él.

-Tú me conoces mejor que nadie, ¿no es así?- le sonrió- La verdad con todos los preparativos para la visita de la princesa y el comandante no nos ha dejado tiempo de descansar, pero ya pasó lo peor.

-Prométeme que descansarás- le dijo con una voz angelical.

-Lo prometo-

Cuatro miradas estaban fijas en esta escena sin que los protagonistas de ella se dieran cuenta. Tata estaba feliz, su amiga había comenzado a "atacar", si seguía así era cuestión de tiempo para que el mago dejara de verla solamente como su amiga. Ascot casi se atraganta con su desayuno, esto no estaba bien, debía actuar rápido para seguir conquistando a Marina antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Presea quedó estupefacta, sabía lo que Marina sentía por Clef pero, ¿qué no se supone que Ascot y ella estaban saliendo ya? Entonces porqué estaba peligrosamente cerca del mago maestro. Celos, los celos la atacaban y solamente una persona pudo darse cuenta de ello, el joven que se encontraba a su lado, quien volteaba a ver el rostro de la rubia y la escena una y otra vez. Decidió divertirse un poco más con la armera.

-Por cierto- dirigiéndose a todos en la mesa- ¿acaso una creatura blanca con orejas largas es alguna especie de mascota en el castillo?- Presea al escuchar esto casi escupe su comida recordando lo ocurrido la noche anterior, ¿y ahora que planeaba ese autozamita insoportable?

-¿Nicona? – preguntó Caldina.

-¡Si! Nicona, eso. Tuve el gusto de conocerla ayer gracias a Presea, el animalito andaba con ella anoche. Era muy lindo por cierto.

-¿Qué hay con Nicona? Yo no la he visto desde la tarde de ayer- Lucy agregó.

-Esta mañana he visto su cuerpo tendido en uno de los jardines del palacio.

-¡¿Qué?! -todos exclamaron

-¡No puede ser!- exclamó Clef, recordando lo valiosa que era esa creatura por su magia.

-¡Oh!- Anaís abrió sus ojos mientras con su mano cubría su boca abierta de la impresión.

-¡Presea!- el hechicero la nombró recordando que el chico dijo que la última vez que la vio fue con ella. Todas las miradas cayeron sobre ella, incomodándola.

-¿Será posible que haya gastado su paciencia antes que la mía?- se preguntó Marina.

-¡Presea, ¿qué le hiciste a Nicona, la mataste?!- Lucy estaba al borde del llanto.

La rubia al sentir las miradas de todos, se encogió y miró con rabia al comandante. De donde rayos había sacado esa idea tan descabellada, es cierto que la criatura solía sacarla de sus casillas pero jamás se atrevería a hacerle daño, bueno, excepto uno que otro castigo, pero nunca la hubiera matado.

-¿Qué? ¡Yo no la he tocado! ¡Debe haber una equivocación!- se defendió y estalló en furia contra Geo- ¿¡qué te sucede, porqué tratas de inculparme!? ¡Apuesto a que fuiste tú quien le hizo daño!

Geo la miró seriamente, ella súbitamente guardó silencio al observarlo; todos callaron. Un leve sonido empezó a salir de la garganta de Geo hasta que ya no pudo más y explotó con una inmensa carcajada.

-Jajajajajajaja- se apretaba el estómago, todos lo veían atónitos.

-¿Qué se supone que es tan gracioso?- una vena salía de la frente de la armera.

-Jajajaja.. ja.. ja…- se secó unas lágrimas que le salían por tanto reírse- es que… yo nunca dije que el animalito estuviera muerto. Tranquilícense, solo está tomando una siesta bajo el sol. ¡Vaya! qué interesante concepto tienen de ella.- divertido con los resultados, Presea había quedado mal frente a Clef, siendo este quien primero pensó que ella era una asesina de creaturas indefensas. Todos se avergonzaron por haber mal pensado de ella, y le ofrecieron unas disculpas. Ella estaba algo alterada por la actitud de Geo, pero las aceptó- Por cierto, ¿dónde está Latis?

Todos en la sala se dieron cuenta al fin de su ausencia, no había llegado a desayunar y al parecer no lo haría, la pelirroja bajó la mirada al escuchar su nombre…

*************

Latis estaba sentado en lo alto de un árbol, como era su costumbre desde pequeño. No se presentó en el salón aquella mañana, no tenía ganas de verlos, quería estar solo. En qué momento las cosas cambiaron, porqué tuvieron que terminar aquellos momentos felices que pasó con Lucy los primeros días de su regreso, ¿qué fue lo que le pasó?

**FlashBack**

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero. ¿No pasabas las noches deprimido esperando el momento en que Lucy regresara a Céfiro porque según tú la amabas y la extrañabas? ¿Qué pasó ahora?, dime… por qué huyes de ella, ¿por qué la haces sufrir tanto con tu indiferencia?

-Creo que ese no es asunto tuyo "Comandante", yo sé perfectamente lo que hago. Tú no puedes saber lo que sucede realmente, así que por favor no te metas en mis asuntos personales, te lo agradecería mucho-

**Fin del FlashBack**

Ráfaga tenía razón, cuánto deseaba el regreso de Lucy, cuánto la había extrañado, ¿por qué actuó así? Si el solamente quería hacerla feliz, no ser el causante de sus tristezas como lo estaba siendo ahora. Se sentía decepcionado de sí mismo, ella era tan alegre e inocente, y él en cambio la seriedad en persona. Pero eso era lo de menos ahora, a ella no le había importado esos pequeños detalles, prueba de eso era la forma en que se comportó a su regreso, Lucy lo seguía amando hasta ahora. Si ella se había comportado tan amorosa con él... ¿por qué no pudo hacer lo mismo? ¿En qué momento dudó de él mismo? Si todo iba tan bien, sus paseos, sus miradas... hasta que esos pensamientos llenaron su cabeza de ideas. ¿Cómo pudo ser tal vil como para recordarle esas escenas dolorosas del pasado? ¿Cómo pudo haber puesto de pretexto la muerte de su hermano? Si bien sabía que para él ese asunto estaba más que olvidado, nunca las culpó, y ahora...

-Tal vez sea mejor así- suspiró el espadachín -debo alejarme de ella.

-¿Eso es lo que realmente deseas... - una voz demasiado familiar lo sacó de sus pensamientos haciéndolo caer en una asombro tremendo- ...hermano?

-¡Zagato!- abrió los ojos como platos - ¿cómo... qué haces aquí?

-Este es Céfiro, la tierra donde la voluntad puede hacer grandes cosas. No, no he sido regresado a la vida, solamente me han concedido un tiempo para hacer entrar en razón a mi hermano menor- le sonrió para después ponerse serio- Respóndeme Latis, ¿en verdad ya no amas a la guerrera de fuego? ¿Acaso esos son los verdaderos deseos de tu corazón?

-Sí...- dudó, para luego responder firmemente - ... No. Hermano, sabes que a ti no puedo engañarte. Lo último que desea mi corazón es separarme de ella. Pero qué más puedo hacer.

-¿A qué le tienes miedo Latis? ¿A tus propios sentimientos? Ya no eres un niño.

-¡No olvides quién es ella! Al principio yo lo olvidé, pero conforme pasaban los días, en mi cabeza no dejaba de rondar la idea del porqué de su regreso.

-Céfiro ahora está lleno de paz, y los genios dijeron que ellas se quedarían aquí para siempre, porque así lo decidieron.

-A decir verdad ya no sé si creer en esos "genios". Cada que las regresan aquí es solamente para pelear y hacerlas sufrir.

-No creo que las tres deidades hayan hecho semejante cosa.

-Entonces no puede haber otra explicación, ella está aquí para tomar el lugar que le corresponde... como el pilar de Céfiro. ¿Sabes cuántas noches he pasado pensando en esa posibilidad? ¿¡Sabes lo que eso significa!?

-¡Latis! - elevó la voz al notar que el espadachín perdía la cordura - ¡sabes perfectamente que no hay nadie que lo comprenda mejor que yo!

-Entonces entenderás por qué quiero alejarme de ella, porque si yo continúo a su lado solo seré el causante de sus problemas, de sus sufrimientos y de las desgracias de todo el mundo. Es mejor que ella me olvide ahora antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-Reconozco que es muy noble lo que intentas hacer por el planeta Céfiro, pero ¿no te das cuenta que comentes una equivocación? Si bien, es cierto que no puedes sacrificar a todo un mundo por la felicidad de una sola persona como lo hice yo, rendirte antes de luchar por ella es un gran acto de cobardía y desamor. Si tanto te interesa como dices, lucha por ella como yo lo hice por Esmeralda. A mí no me importó tener que enfrentarme a todo un mundo, incluso a mi propio maestro con tal de permanecer al lado de la princesa, porque sabía que ella no era feliz, nos amábamos y yo no podía abandonarla viéndola en ese estado, incluso si eso era "lo mejor" para todos.

-¿Me estás diciendo que repita lo mismo que tú hiciste, Zagato?- preguntaba Latis sin entender- ¿Asegurar la destrucción de todo el planeta? Yo huí de Céfiro para no presenciarlo en el pasado, no pienso revivir la misma historia.

-Hermanito- acarició la cabeza de Latis- siempre serás el mismo, igual de inocente que antes... dime algo, ¿confías en Lucy?

-¿Qué?- se sorprendió por la pregunta.

-Te pregunté si confías en Lucy.

-Más que en mí mismo - respondió con un brillo nostálgico en sus ojos.

-¿Entonces porqué dudas de ella? La guerrera con la fuerza de voluntad más grande entre ambos mundos abolió completamente el sistema del pilar, jamás regresará, y puedo asegurártelo- hizo una pausa mientras miraba al cielo, recordando cuan duro los habitantes de Céfiro cuidaban su mundo desde entonces -Lo que intento decirte es que no importa por cuántos problemas tengan que pasar ni a cuantas personas te tengas que enfrentar, si la amas no seas tonto... ¡no la dejes ir! Esa mujer es única Latis, sino lo haces te arrepentirás toda tu vida, y mira que en Céfiro es muy larga- esbozó una sonrisa al recordar a su maestro Clef.

-¡Hermano!- lo miró de tal manera que todas las palabras dichas por Zagato parecían haber entrado por fin en Latis- Muchas gracias.

-Ahora ve por ella- el espadachín estuvo a punto de marcharse del lugar, pero antes volteó hacia donde estaba Zagato y ambos estrecharon muy fuertemente las manos, forma en que se demostraban afecto desde niños, mientras la silueta de Zagato se desvanecía poco a poco. Latis abandonó el jardín con la esperanza de encontrar a su guerrera y aclarar las cosas.

Dentro del castillo iba caminando esperanzado, tratando de encontrar a Lucy; tocó una, dos, tres veces en su habitación pero nadie contestó, se retiró. Probablemente estaría en alguna de las habitaciones o jardines el castillo, el espadachín iba más que decidido a hablar con ella pero las cosas no estaban a su favor: por más que buscaba Lucy no aparecía en todo el castillo.

-No pudo habérsela tragado la tierra- Latis trataba de entender porqué no aparecía, en eso se escucharon unos pasos por el corredor- ¡Paris!

-¿Ah?- el príncipe levantó la mirada- Eres tú Latis, qué ocurre, luces alterado.

-¿Acaso tú sabes dónde está Lucy? La he buscado como loco por todas partes sin dar con ella, estoy desesperado.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- se detuvo un momento a pensar- Ah, es verdad, esta mañana no llegaste al desayuno. Bueno ella y todas las chicas decidieron llevar a la princesa Tata de compras al pueblo Turquesa, no sé a qué hora regresen, aquí y en mundo místico las mujeres son iguales cuando se trata de comprar- el chico de cabellos verdes esbozó una sonrisa.

-Ya veo… es verdad, entonces con permiso- Latis se retiró del lugar, estaba tan preocupado por encontrar a Lucy que no había notado que efectivamente no había visto a ninguna de las chicas durante su búsqueda, por lo visto tendría que esperar.

*************

Mientas tanto las chicas llevaban ya un rato divirtiéndose entre tiendas, las guerreras iban adelante junto con la princesa de Chizeta, mientras que Presea iba a lado de Caldina. Marina no paraba de reír, había sido una excelente mañana comenzando por el desayuno, la armera no tardó en darse cuenta de su cambio de humor.

-El día de hoy Marina parece tener muy buen humor, ¿no lo crees?- preguntó a la bailarina.

-Ahora que lo mencionas tienes razón, estas últimas semanas había estado muy rara. Demasiado seria para ser la Marina que conocemos, pero hoy parece haber vuelto a la normalidad, ¿me pregunto que pudo haber pasado?- le contestó apoyando su dedo índice sobre sus labios.

-Quien sabe- Presea sonrió, pero por dentro una preocupación comenzaba a surgir en ella, pues sospechaba de qué se trataba el repentino cambio de Marina. Había pasado un mes desde que ella y Ascot parecían entenderse, y había sentido un gran alivio al tener el paso libre para con Clef, pero por lo visto la peliazul no pensaba renunciar aún a él, y prueba de ello era lo ocurrido esa mañana. Debía ponerse más seria o terminaría por perder todas sus oportunidades.

-¡Caldina, Presea!- gritó Marina a lo lejos mientras agitaba su brazo en lo alto.

-¡Apúrense, no se queden atrás!- le siguió una muy emocionada Lucy.

-¡Ya vamos!- les respondió Caldina del mismo modo, mientras Presea volvió sonreír viendo a lo lejos a sus amigas.

Qué tramposo era el destino, hacer que dos amigas se enamoren del mismo hombre. Pero no podía odiarla, ella quería de una forma muy especial a las tres chicas que se encontraban frente a ella, aunque no tanto como se lo tenía a su adorada amiga Caldina; e incluso le guardaba alguna especie de afecto a esa terca princesa pelirroja que las acompañaba. Las seis chicas se la estaban pasando de maravilla, cuando de repente un hombre de tez morena se acercó a ellas…

-Vaya, hoy parece ser un día especial. Nunca había visto semejantes bellezas juntas a la vez- el hombre ya las había estado observando a lo lejos- No son de Céfiro, ¿verdad? – las chicas lo observaron con extrañeza, ¿quién era ese chico?

-Hem… no, al menos la mayoría de nosotras no lo somos- respondió Lucy, quien siempre solía ser cortés con los desconocidos sin saber si sus intenciones eran buenas o malas.

-Lo supuse, las mujeres en Céfiro son bellas, pero nada comparadas con ustedes- estas palabras las dijo en un tono un poco seductor, luego volteó hacia la rubia de coleta- …a excepción de la señorita Presea, armera de Céfiro- le sonrió.

-¿Usted cómo sabe…?- Marina se expresó con un poco de descortesía, pero el chico la interrumpió.

-Es imposible no conocer a las mujeres que ayudaron a salvar nuestro mundo: Presea, la armera de Céfiro; y la señorita Caldina, originaria de Chizeta; y ustedes deben ser las Legendarias Guerreras Mágicas: Agua, Fuego y Viento…- mientras decía estas palabras observaba una a una a las portadoras de dichos poderes, centrando su atención en la última mencionada. Tomó su mano con delicadeza- Discúlpenme, he sido un poco descortés, mi nombre es Aston y vivo en el pueblo contiguo, estoy a sus servicios- terminando la frase depositó un beso sobre la mano de Anaís provocando un ligero sonrojo en ella.

-Es mi idea o Anaís tiene más suerte que nosotras con los hombres cefirianos- susurró Marina a Lucy, quien no pudo evitar reír. Ante la escena todos quedaron en silencio, hasta que alguien carraspeó.

-Cof, cof…- la princesa Tata estaba indignada, y las chicas se dieron cuenta, Anaís salió de su trance y habló.

-Lo siento, ¿Ya conocía usted a la princesa Tata? Es nuestra Invitada Imperial de Chizeta.

-Princesa, es un honor- Aston repitió el mismo gesto que con Anaís, tratando de darle a la princesa por su lado- usted también es dueña de una belleza sin igual.

-Jojojojo…- el ego de Tata parecía haber crecido. Se soltó de Aston, quien hizo caso omiso del asunto, y prosiguió su camino- ¡Chicas, no me habían dicho que los cefirianos eran tan agradables, vayamos a conocer más, esto es divertido!- decía mientras se alejaba.

-¡Princesa espérenos!- gritaron a coro Presea y Caldina quienes corrieron detrás de ella, no podían dejarla sola por ahí. Las tres guerreras en cambio permanecieron juntas, el joven no parecía querer alejarse de Anaís y eso empezó a preocupar a sus amigas.

-Así que usted es la guerrera del viento.

-Así es, mi nombre es Anaís, ¿a qué se debe su interés?

-Bueno, en la época en que éramos atacados por Devonair, se decía que el príncipe de Céfiro tenía una relación muy especial con una de las guerreras mágicas…- Anaís se sonrojó -… pero eso acabó apenas regresaron a su mundo.

-¿Cómo?- las chicas se miraron extrañadas, no entendieron la última parte.

-No me explico como el príncipe de Céfiro pudo reemplazar tan rápido a una mujer tan hermosa como usted.

Las chicas quedaron anonadadas por todo lo que había escuchado, este chico parecía saber más de lo que creían.

-Usted, ¿cómo puede saber eso?- Marina empezaba a perder los estribos.

-La joven con la que el príncipe ha sido visto, es precisamente del pueblo al que pertenezco.

-No me diga- la peliazul cruzó sus brazos mientras Lucy guardaba silencio al no saber qué decirle a su amiga Anaís.

-¿Le gustaría acompañarme a tomar algo?- Aston se dirigió a la rubia- Podríamos seguir charlando, ¿qué dice?- la guerrera se veía triste, indecisa…

-Gracias por la invitación, pero ya es hora de que regresemos al cas…- la jaló por el brazo.

-¡Acepto!- Marina fue interrumpida, aunque Anaís actuara como si no le importara, muy en el fondo quería saber lo que había pasado, en todos estos días la duda no la había dejado dormir. Algo en su corazón le decía que el príncipe era inocente, pero estas declaraciones le estaban mostrando lo contrario, ¿Paris de verdad le había sido infiel? Debía averiguar la verdad.

-¡Anaís! –exclamó Lucy de asombro.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Ya es hora de que volvamos!- la temperamental guerrera intentó persuadir a su amiga.

-Busquen a las demás, yo las alcanzaré después- respondió Anaís decidida a quedarse.

-Vámonos Marina- Lucy suspiró hondo comprendiendo que nada la haría cambiar de opinión y se llevó consigo a Marina.

*************

Las chicas fueron de regreso al castillo mientras que Anaís se quedó en el pueblo bien acompañada por el joven moreno. Al llegar el príncipe se extrañó al no ver a su amada Anaís.

-¿Y Anaís?- se dirigió a Lucy, pero Marina fue quien le respondió.

-Anaís se quedó en el pueblo, un muchacho muy guapo le hizo una invitación y ella aceptó- la guerrera del agua utilizó un tono burlón mientras se alejaba con una sonrisa en el rostro al ver la expresión del peliverde.

-Lo siento Paris- Lucy también se retiró dedicándole una mirada de compasión.

*************

En el pueblo los susodichos se encontraban sentados dentro de un establecimiento, algo así como una cafetería.

-¿Y cómo fue que conociste al príncipe Paris?- intentó iniciar la conversación el chico.

-Discúlpame Aston, pero no quisiera hablar de él en estos momentos- la mirada de Anaís hizo que Aston se estremeciera, tanto que ni siquiera tuvo el valor de preguntarle el porqué.

-De acuerdo, entonces dime ¿en verdad eres de Mundo Místico? ¿Cómo es él?- la conversación se fue por otros rumbos sin importancia, Anaís se dio cuenta del error que había cometido, al decirle que no quería hablar de Paris ella misma le había prohibido hablar de lo que tanto le interesaba saber. Tendría que asegurarse de volver a ver al joven para de una vez por todas aclarar todas sus dudas, y después de un rato…

-¿Sabes Anaís? ya se me ha hecho un poco tarde, pero si no te importa te acompañaré hasta el castillo, es mi culpa que aún sigas por aquí.

-Gracias, que amable- ambos permanecieron en silencio por el camino hasta que llegaron a su destino.

-Muchas gracias por aceptar la invitación.

-Al contrario, gracias por todo- Anaís dio media vuelta y cuando iba a entrar al castillo se giró de nuevo hacia él- ahora me toca regresarte el gesto, ¿te gustaría visitarnos alguna vez, que tal si vienes mañana a tomar el té y tal vez podríamos platicar del asunto del príncipe?

-Por mi encantado, hasta entonces- Se despidieron, la guerrera entró y el chico regresó por donde vino esbozando una gran sonrisa, Anaís había mordido el anzuelo.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Bien, hasta aquí ha llegado el capítulo por hoy. En el próximo veremos qué pretende hacer Aston con Anaís, ¿Latis logrará hablar con Lucy? ¿Lograran Presea y Ascot impedir que Marina siga enamorada de Clef? Espero que sigan esta historia hasta el final! Gracias por sus reviews!

**Tenshi of Valhalla: **Muchas gracias otra vez más por el tiempo que te tomas para ser mi beta reader ^_^ de verdad, eres la mejor! Y pues ya vez, lo que queremos es sacar a todos del camino entre Clef y Marina así que esperemos que no se enterquen tanto, jejeje. Y si, veremos si logramos hacer que sufran aunque sea un poquito ^_^

**Selece's Child: **Thanks for your review! I'm glad that you liked it that scene. It was one of my favorites too ^_^ And well... as you've seen only one of the princess will participate in my story, but she'll have an important place. Hope you like it!

**naomi14: **Muchas gracias por estar pendiente de la historia, que bueno que te guste. Y pues creo que Geo sí le dará sus picones a Latis y por supuesto no dejará en paz a Presea XD aunque por lo visto también Tata querrá hacerle la vida imposible a Ascot... a ver que pasa!

**Hefini:** Gracias por los ánimos que siempre me das! Tus palabras me ayudan a seguir adelante, aunque el cansancio y las ocupaciones diarias agobien terminaré esta historia! Te lo prometo, jejeje, me dio risa lo de autora demorona. Ánimo también para ti. Y pues qué le vamos a hacer, si no existieran las "rocas" de tenshi XD no tendríamos historia! =D jajaja, a ver que sufrimiento podemos ponerles XD

**mariasessh: **Gracias por animarte a dejar review, me alegra que te agrade la historia y que ames a esta pareja tanto como yo!!! ^_^ Eres de la nuestras!!! =D Entonces tienes que seguir la historia hasta el final, porque esto todavía sigue, jejeje. Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado, nos vemos en la próxima actualización.

**yuri: **Gracias por el review!!!! Que bueno que te haya gustado la historia ^_^ me das ánimos para seguirla. Y claro! Les prometo que no importa cuanto tarde, esta historia tendrá un final! ^_^

Hasta el siguiente capítulo y nos seguimos leyendo!!!


	6. Capitulo 5 Sentimientos encontrados

_Aquí presente luego de mil años! Una disculpa muy grande y amplia a todooooos T_T no fue mi intensión abandonar la historia tanto tiempo, prometo tratar de no hacerlo mas para que puedan seguir disfrutando la historia y que no quede arrumbada V_V Lo prometo, sí tendrá un final! Mil gracias por estar pendientes de la historia aun si se tardó siglos en actualizarse o parecía que ya no tenía conti, gracias por sus reviews y gracias a quienes me mandaron mensajitos animándome a seguirla, por ustedes lo haré! =D Y recuerden que ni Magic Knight Rayearth ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo hago esto por entretenimiento. ^_^ Disfruten el capi._

* * *

**Capítulo V- **_Sentimientos encontrados_

Las chicas fueron de regreso al castillo mientras que Anaís decidió quedarse acompañada por el joven moreno. Al llegar el príncipe se extrañó al no ver a su amada guerrera.

-¿Y Anaís?- se dirigió a Lucy, pero Marina fue quien le respondió.

-Anaís se quedó en el pueblo, un muchacho muy guapo le hizo una invitación que no pudo rechazar- la guerrera del agua utilizó un tono burlón mientras se alejaba con una sonrisa en el rostro al ver la expresión del peliverde.

-Lo siento Paris- Lucy también se retiró dedicándole una mirada de compasión.

-¿Te divertiste muñeca?- Geo le guiñó un ojo a la armera en el momento que pasaba junto a él- Espero que hayas comprado algo útil para poder conquistarlo.

-Eso a ti no te importa- Presea le lanzó una fúrica mirada, sin duda se refería a Guru Clef pero los demás no sabían esto.

A lo lejos una silueta caminando a paso veloz se iba acercando poco a poco a la guerrera roja…

-¡Lucy!- el rostro del espadachín se veía esperanzado, su búsqueda terminó, la tenía por fin frente a él. Sus ojos brillaban, pronto aclararían las cosas, tomó sus manos entre las de él - tenemos que hablar- por un momento se formó un silencio.

-Lo siento Latis, ¡pero no!- la esperanza de sus ojos se congeló ante la fría mirada que recibió de ella- Ya no tenemos nada qué decirnos- se soltó de golpe del agarre.

-Pero qué dices, claro que las hay, tengo tanto que explicarte- balbuceó Latis tratando de convencerla.

-Ahórrate tus explicaciones. Tuviste tu oportunidad de hablar, antes te buscaba…- su mirada se helaba más al recordar cómo fue rechazada por él, aunque por dentro se estaba quebrando- …pero no quisiste escucharme. Ahora soy yo quien no quiere saber nada de ti, quédate con tus explicaciones.

-Lucy…- un nudo se formó en la garganta del muchacho, se quedó sin habla. Su mirada se fijó en la de ella, quiso pedirle otra oportunidad pero las palabras no le salían y cuando al fin se animó, fue interrumpido.

-¡Geo! ¿Nos vamos?- la pelirroja volteó a ver al comandante, que no entendía nada de lo que ocurría pero no se negó.

-Como digas- ella lo tomó del brazo y se marcharon dejando a Latis con las palabras en la boca.

-Por favor, no me dejes sola con él mientras estés en Céfiro- le suplicó Lucy a Geo casi en silencio, y éste afirmó con la cabeza.

El joven se quedó como congelado en su lugar por un rato más antes de regresar a ser el muchacho frío que siempre había sido ante todos; los que presenciaron la escena sintieron tristeza y compasión por él. Pero también comprendían a la chica, Latis al principio había sido injusto con ella y era el único responsable de sus actos, ahora debía afrontar las consecuencias. Todos comenzaron a dispersarse, Ascot quizo llevarse a Marina pero…

-¡Mar…!- Ascot no pudo terminar su frase.

-¿Marina, me ayudarías a llevar estas cosas a mi habitación?- Tata jaló del brazo a Marina quien no escuchó para nada el intento de llamado de Ascot, y se vió forzada a acompañarla.

La princesa volteó a ver al joven castaño y se sonrió con malicia, había sido capaz de robársela una vez más. Ascot aún no entendía que pretendía la princesa, ¿por qué separaba a Marina de él? ¿A ella en qué perjudicaba el que quisiera conquistar a Marina? En fin, soltó un suspiro de resignación y se retiró del lugar. Marina por su parte iba pensando en Latis.

_-Pobre hombre, Lucy es por lo regular una chica muy tranquila, amable, dulce y comprensiva, pero cuando se lo propone puede ser muy dura. Creo que se le pasó la mano, Latis quedó muy destrozado, y más al ver cómo Lucy se retiraba del brazo de Geo. ¿En verdad Lucy ya no quiere nada con Latis? ¿Acaso Geo está empezando a interesarle? No lo creo, tal vez necesiten un poco de ayuda, así como yo… _-una idea empezaba a generarse en la mente de Marina.

El príncipe no se había movido de la puerta, lo que le contó Marina había provocado un ataque de celos en Paris. No se movería hasta que viera entrar a Anaís, ¿quién se atrevía a andar conquistando a su guerrera? Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando la puerta se cerró de golpe.

-¡Anaís!- gritó alterado Paris- me tenías preocupado, ¿dónde has estado?

-Eso es algo que a ti ya no debe importarte.

-¿Pero qué dices? Claro que me importa, Marina dijo que un tipejo por ahí te había invitado a…

-Ese "tipejo" como lo llamas, tiene un nombre el cual no te importa; y sí, recibí una caballerosa invitación de su parte que acepté con gusto. Pero no tiene nada de malo ya que a diferencia de otros, cuando acepto una invitación es porque no tengo ninguna clase de compromiso con alguien más– le recalcó esta parte picando varias veces con su dedo índice el pecho de Paris, luego giró sobre sus talones- Por cierto su majestad, espero no le incomode porque mañana será nuestro invitado, con permiso.

-Anaís, ¡Anaís!- gritó como intentando hacerla volver hacia él, pero ella siguió avanzando hasta desaparecer de su vista- ¡Maldición!- esto último resonó por todo el pasillo, Y Anaís volteó a verlo de reojo para después seguir pensativa su camino.

A la mañana siguiente las tres guerreras se encontraban juntas en la habitación de Lucy como era costumbre, el día anterior habían pasado tantas cosas que necesitaban hablar.

-Lucy, ¿cómo te sientes?- preguntó Anaís, mientras tomaba su mano.

-Sabes que puedes contar con nosotras- Marina apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de la misma.

-Chicas, la verdad no quisiera hablar de eso.

-Vamos, puedes desahogarte un poco, lo necesitas. ¿O es que acaso ya no confías en nosotras?- Lucy las miró con ternura mientras asentía la cabeza para dejar a Marina continuar- …lo que yo no entiendo es… si lo quieres ¿por qué sufrir, por qué no hablar para intentar solucionar el problema?- sugirió Marina.

-Tengo mis razones, no es una decisión que haya tomado de la noche a la mañana, ahora estoy tratando de olvidarlo...- Anaís apretó el agarre.

-¿Por qué?- Marina era la más curiosa de todas.

-¿No será que te interesa alguien más, como por ejemplo… Geo?- preguntó Anaís, quien se dio cuenta como Lucy lo buscó como escape en vez de a ellas.

-¿Geo?- se extrañó Lucy, y luego dibujó una sonrisa casi imperceptible en su rostro- No, él es solamente un buen amigo que me está ayudando a superarlo, eso es todo. Ahora, ¿podemos cambiar la conversación?

-Bueno, si tanto quieres eso no podemos obligarte…- suspiró la chica de larga cabellera- Por cierto Anaís- la llamó recordando algo- Hablando de intereses hacia alguien más, ¿qué tanto estuviste haciendo la tarde de ayer? Porque nos abandonaste por quedarte con ese muchacho.

-Yo… -la mencionada se sonrojó- nada en especial, él solo me invitó a tomar algo y platicar, qué más podríamos haber hecho.

-Eres una chica con suerte- la codeó.

-¡Como un imán de cefirianos!- Lucy se animó un poco, y rió con sus amigas.

-¡Chicas! Qué cosas dicen- Anaís se oía divertida.

-Primero Paris y ahora Aston- completó su frase la pelirroja, mientras el semblante de Marina cambió a uno serio.

-Pero si te soy sincera, ese tipo no me cae mejor que Paris. Se veía sospechoso.

-A propósito Marina, ¡fuiste muy cruel con el pobre Paris!- le reclamó Lucy, Anaís dejó de reír por la curiosidad.

-¿Por qué, qué le dijiste?-

-No le dije nada que fuera mentira- la guerrera azul cruzó los brazos.

-Le dijo que te habías quedado con un chico muy guapo, el pobre quedó con cara de angustia y desesperación.

-¡Pues bien merecido se lo tiene!

-¡Anaís!- exclamaron sus amigas a coro, asombradas de su reacción.

-Y eso no será lo único porque he invitado a Aston al castillo para tomar el té.

-¿Qué?- Lucy se sorprendió.

-¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!- respondió histérica Marina – ¿nos estás tratando de decir que ese tipo de verdad te interesa?

-¡Pobre Paris!- exclamó la pequeña pelirroja, como siempre sintiendo compasión por los demás, Anaís negó ladeando serenamente la cabeza.

-Para nada. Bueno, me interesa, pero no de la forma que ustedes creen. Él sabe muchas cosas que yo no, y me gustaría poder averiguarlas.

-¿Cosas sobre Paris?- especuló Lucy.

-Creí que no querías saber nada de él- Marina le recordó sus palabras- aún lo quieres, ¿no es así?

-Es que hay una parte de mí que quiere seguir creyendo en él… pero por otro lado está la evidencia de su traición, y Aston parece saber mucho de eso. Tengo que saber toda la verdad para que al igual que Lucy, pueda olvidarme totalmente de Paris.-

-Amigas…- Marina se abalanzó sobre ellas envolviéndolas en un abrazo muy apretado, rodeando por el cuello a ambas. Así estuvieron un buen rato, hasta que una de ellas lo rompió.

-Marina, ahora que tú has escuchado nuestros problemas, creo que es nuestro turno hacerlo- le sonrió Lucy sabiendo que también su amiga peliazul necesitaba desahogarse- hace mucho que no nos cuentas sobre ti, lo poco que sabemos es por lo que vemos. Estos días te hemos visto triste, supongo que tuvo mucho que ver con Guru Clef. Pero con el paso de los días tus ánimos mejoraron y creo que se lo debemos a tu nueva cercanía con Ascot.

-¿Qué sucedió? Sé que no debe importarnos lo que hagas con tu vida, pero ¿es que acaso ahora te interesa Ascot?- preguntó con curiosidad Anaís, y Marina pudo deducir lo que sus amigas querían saber, lanzó un suspiro y empezó a contarles.

-Debo confesar que estuve muy deprimida luego de recuperarme del shock que pasé una noche en que le hice compañía a Clef- la guerrera dejó en suspenso a sus amigas.

-¿Y podemos saber qué fue lo que te ocasionó tal tristeza? - preguntó Lucy, Marina entendió que no pararían hasta saber todo lo que pasó, pero que lo hacían con la mejor intensión del mundo así que continuó.

-Aquella noche, me di cuenta que Clef estaba enamorado de Presea- sus amigas saltaron de sorpresa y de súbito abrazaron fuertemente a la peliazul para consolarla, aún cuando siguiera serena- salí corriendo desconsoladamente de aquel lugar y al llegar a mi habitación me solté a llorar amargamente porque supe que había perdido toda oportunidad con él. A partir de la mañana siguiente ya no hablamos más, y fue entonces cuando Ascot se acercó a mí.

Las chicas se soltaron del abrazo, y se sentaron a escuchar la que parecía sería una larga historia.

-Él empezó a buscarme más y más, me invitaba a salir con él y yo aceptaba con gusto, pues me hacía olvidar todo por un momento. Además su compañía siempre me ha hecho sentir mejor.

-Eso suena alentador- se animó Lucy- ¿y qué piensas de él?

-¿Ya se te declaró? – la rubia se adelantó, ambas amigas con curiosidad sobre lo que Ascot haya llegado a significar para Marina ahora.

-No- negó con la cabeza mientras reía levemente- Él aún no me ha hablado directamente de sus sentimientos, ni creo que lo haga, es demasiado tímido. Pero es tan transparente que es inevitable darse cuenta de ellos, y sin embargo dejo que siga creyendo que es un secreto para mí- por un momento se formó un silencio entre las amigas.

-Perdónanos Marina- Lucy se encogió de hombros, al darse cuenta de lo mucho que su amiga las necesitó y no haber estado ahí para consolarla- no hemos actuado como verdaderas amigas.

-…Lucy tiene razón, hemos estado tan sumergidas en nuestros propios problemas que no vimos que tú también nos necesitabas- añadió apenada Anaís.

-No se preocupen amigas, porque creo que igual he hecho lo mismo y sé comprenderlas, así que ánimo, tenemos que salir de estos problemas a como dé lugar.

-¿Eso quiere decir que has decidido darle una oportunidad a Ascot? ¿Es por eso que ahora estás feliz?- preguntó una confundida pelirroja, llegando a pensar que Marina se había enamorado al fin del joven castaño.

Antes de responder, la guerrera del agua reflexionó un poco.

-Ascot es un muchacho muy atento conmigo, de buenos sentimientos, cualquier chica estaría alagada de tenerlo junto a ella. Es un gran partido a decir verdad, pero… - la chica suspiró con melancolía- … no puedo. Juro que lo intenté, traté de darle la oportunidad que merece.

-Sigues enamorada de Guru Clef, ¿cierto?- casi le afirmó Anaís.

-Pero Marina, tú misma dijiste que Guru Clef estaba enamorado de Presea, ¿piensas meterte entre ellos? – se asustó un poco la más inocente de las tres.

-Pero qué dices Lucy, ¡Cómo crees! ¿Por quién me tomas?- rezongó una ofendida Marina quien pasaba por alto que no les había contado todo.

-¿Entonces qué piensas hacer? – le dijo la rubia- Quisiera recordarte que si realmente amas a alguien y ese alguien ha encontrado la felicidad con otra persona, debes dejar que sean felices.

-Si me dejan terminar se los agradecería mucho- Marina empezaba a perder los estribos – ¡en serio qué clase de villana despechada creen que soy! Yo jamás haría algo así, no puedo creer que siendo mis amigas piensen de mí de esa manera.

-A veces se hacen locuras por amor- dijo en tono bromista la pelirroja mientras las tres amigas se soltaban a reír.

-La realidad es que jamás me permitiría arruinar la felicidad de Clef. Si él llegara a encontrarla en otra persona que no sea yo, me haría a un lado completamente. Por eso mismo me deprimí, porque sabía que él sería un amor prohibido para mí y no tendría más remedio que romper el vínculo tan fuerte que es la amistad que nos unía. Tuve miedo de sufrir más al tenerlo tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos.

-Eso es tan triste- susurró Anaís mientras ella y la pelirroja veían como un enigma el buen humor que actualmente tenía su amiga luego de haberse enterado de aquello.

-Debo confesarles una cosa más. Cuando dije que me enteré de los sentimientos de Clef hacia Presea, me refería a que yo fui quien sacó mis propias conclusiones, él nunca me lo dijo. Luego de esa noche yo no volví a cruzar palabra alguna con él, por lo tanto no pude confirmar nada. Alguien me hizo ver que quizá podría estar equivocada, y en efecto así fue. Todo fue un malentendido Clef nunca sintió nada por Presea. Eso hizo que mi corazón vuelva a latir con fuerza porque aún tendría la esperanza de su amor, por eso no puedo decirle sí a Ascot. ¿Cómo abrirle mi corazón a alguien más si ya no soy dueña de él? Hace ya mucho tiempo que solamente le pertenece a Clef - esto último lo dijo con un intenso brillo en los ojos,

Si la anterior noticia las había sorprendido, ésta las dejó perplejas. ¿Tanto había pasado en tan poco tiempo?

-Sin embargo, no todo ha resultado mentira. Presea realmente sí está enamorada de Clef, aunque al igual que yo sus sentimientos no son correspondidos. Eso significa que tendré una rival contra la cual competir por su amor, pero si de algo estoy segura es que ella no lo puede amar más de lo que yo lo hago. Lucharé por él con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón- no hizo falta más para que sus amigas entendieran que Marina no se rendiría ahora que sabía la verdad.

-Y supongo que su nueva apariencia ayudó a reforzar tu decisión, ¿no Marina?- Lucy sonrió provocando que las mejillas de Marina se pusieran de un rojo intenso que no pudo ocultar con nada.

-Chicas, acabo de recordar que quedé de verme con Ascot desde hace varios minutos, debo irme…- y como huyendo de las burlas de sus amigas, la peliazul salió casi corriendo de la habitación.

-¡Marina!- gritó Anaís para luego suspirar- qué le vamos a hacer, así es ella. Pero más le valiera no seguir ilusionando al pobre Ascot.

Ascot llevaba un buen rato esperando en uno de los jardines, cerca de la habitación de Marina. Pensaba en el porqué del retraso de Marina, era la primera vez que ocurría. Cuando de repente su tranquilidad fue arruinada por la persona que menos deseaba que lo hiciera, la miró con fastidio pues ya tenía idea de lo que seguiría.

-Vaya vaya, pero si es el convocador de criaturas, ¿esperas a alguien?- la princesa de Chizeta se apoyó de una pared con los brazos cruzados- déjame adivinar: Marina.- Ascot se limitó a observarla, con tal expresión que hizo que la princesa corroborara sus sospechas.

-Ya me lo imaginaba… seguramente ya te dejó plantado- le dijo en todo de burla- Me pregunto cuándo será el día en que te des por vencido- le dirigió una mirada retadora- sabes perfectamente de que estoy hablando. ¿No te das cuenta que solo estás molestándola?

-Yo no…

-Día y noche estás acosándola, no importa a donde vaya tú siempre quieres estar ahí, la persigues como si fueras su sombra, ¿crees que esa situación no la incómoda?- el joven bajó la mirada al suelo, estaba siendo afectado por las palabras que escuchaba, pero pronto se recuperó.

-¡Marina es muy importante para mí! Lo último que quisiera sería molestarla, ella y yo somos sinceros el uno con el otro, si lo que usted dice fuera verdad, ella ya me lo habría dicho. Se perfectamente que es una visita imperial, pero eso no le da derecho a entrometerse en nuestras vidas- Ascot empezaba a enfurecerse.

-El único entrometido aquí eres tú, date cuenta de que eres el que sale sobrando. Eres tan ingenuo… todos en el castillo saben de tus sentimientos hacia Marina, qué te hace creer que ella no, es solo que no sabe como rechazarte. Si no te metieras en su vida, sería más fácil para ella el ser feliz.

Tata agudizó su mirada contra él, Ascot entendía perfectamente porqué Tata decía estas palabras, sabía a la perfección que a Marina siempre le había gustado su maestro, ¿y si la princesa tenía razón? … No, no podía rendirse ahora, seguiría luchando por el amor de su guerrera, no importa lo que pensaran los demás.

-La única que puede pedirme que me aleje de ella es la propia Marina- dijo tan seguro que Tata no pudo debatir su argumento, ésta hizo una mueca de molestia y lo miró enfurecida sabiendo que había sido derrotada. La guerra de miradas continuó hasta que se escuchó llegar a alguien corriendo agitadamente.

-….- Marina tomó aire por la carrera que había realizado hasta ahí - siento mucho el retraso Ascot, me acabo de dar cuenta de la hora que es y… - levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta que su amigo no se encontraba solo, por lo que sonrió- ¡Tata! Es un alivio que estés aquí, así Ascot no tuvo que esperar tanto tiempo solo.

-Hola Marina- la expresión de Tata cambió a una más amable- precisamente hablábamos de ti.

-¿En serio? No quiero imaginar de qué- Marina rió animosamente-¿Ascot, nos vamos ya?- el chico asintió con la cabeza y poco a poco se fueron alejando del lugar- ¡Espero que la próxima vez nos acompañes!

La princesa se despidió agitando la mano, forzando una sonrisa amable. Y cuando desaparecieron de su vista volvió a retomar su enojo.

-Ascot es en verdad patético. Enamorado de una mujer que lo trata como a un niño pequeño. Babeando y desviviéndose por ella sin saber que cada vez que le dice 'amigo' trata de insinuarle un rechazo. Debería darse cuenta que Marina no es la única mujer en este mundo- la princesa parecía estar montando un berrinche, mientras no muy lejos de ahí cierta persona había podido ver todas las escenas que se estaban montando en el lugar.

Caldina había estado pasando por ahí justo en el momento en que Ascot le decía a Tata que solo Marina podría alejarlo de ella y le llamó la atención el contenido de la conversación. Como mujer que era no pudo evitar quedarse a escuchar un poco más, obviamente sin ser descubierta porque de lo contrario podría meterse en problemas. Había visto absolutamente todo después de eso, la manera tan agresiva en que se miraban Tata y Ascot, la princesa debió haberle dicho algo muy malo para lograr esa reacción en un joven tan tranquilo como él. Vio la partida de Ascot y Marina, y ahora observaba el alboroto que estaba haciendo la princesa…

- ¡Y Marina! Creí que estaba profundamente enamorada del mago, si así fuera dejaría de darle falsas esperanzas a ese tonto, ¡y dejar de coquetearle así!- gritó la princesa a todo pulmón, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho no pudo evitar sonrojarse, y sorprendida por sus palabras cubrió su boca con sus manos- ¡pero qué tonterías estoy diciendo! - cruzó sus brazos- ¡A mí por qué me habría de importar lo que pase con él! ¡Por mí que terminen de romperle el corazón, si eso es lo que desea no me importa!

La bailarina de cabellos rosados quedó consternada ante esta reacción. Se sonrió así misma, ahora todo tenía sentido. No es que la princesa odiara a Ascot. Caldina se retiró en silencio satisfecha con lo que había descubierto.

La pareja que momentos antes se había quitado de aquel lugar ya se encontraba disfrutando de su paseo.

-¿Y bien, de qué tanto hablaban tú y Tata?

-De nada importante a decir verdad- Ascot no tenía ganas de recordar el asunto.

-¡¿Nada importante?!- el rostro de Marina mostraba indignación- ¡creí que hablaban de mí!

-¡Yo…!- entonces el chico recordó el carácter especial de la guerrera- ¡lo siento, no me refería a eso! Es solo que… -Ascot comenzaba a sudar, pero el cambio en Marina lo hizo relajarse.

-Tranquilo- dijo la joven serenamente- solo bromeaba, ¿y qué te ha parecido la princesa?

-Bueno, tiene un carácter mucho más especial que el tuyo- dijo sin pensar el muchacho y luego reaccionó tratando de componer las cosas para no enfurecer a Marina- …. ¡digo, ella es...!

-Nunca creí que hubiera alguien con un carácter peor que el mío, hasta que la conocí. Y de hecho en ese momento me concienticé acerca de mi comportamiento. Me di cuenta de lo mucho que sufren los de mi alrededor- la guerrera azul sonrió – y sin embargo, cuando llegas a conocerla mejor inevitablemente llegas a quererla.

-_Si supieras cómo se comporta conmigo… -_ pensó Ascot, atento pero incrédulo de las palabra de su amiga. Cómo podrías llegar a querer a alguien que vive arruinándote la vida. Debía estar bromeando, pero decidió no comentarle nada sobre sus confrontaciones con la princesa.

Guru Clef mientras tanto se encontraba en la biblioteca, ocupado como todas las mañanas. En esta ocasión estaba sentado frente a su escritorio y consultaba unos libros de magia mientras hacía algunas anotaciones, de repente la concentración parecía haberse esfumado, su mirada se fijó en un punto perdido en el espacio y su mente empezó a divagar en muchas cosas…

_El dolor empezaba a ceder, sentía como su cuerpo iba recuperándose del sobreesfuerzo, sus ojos temblaron y por fin los abrió, se llevó una muy grande sorpresa al encontrar parada frente a su cama a la hermosa guerrera del agua._

_-Marina, ¿qué haces aquí?- exclamó asombrado de verla ahí, según recordaba le había pedido que se retirara de su habitación, esta chica sí que era terca._

_-Clef, yo…lo siento, pero estaba muy preocupada por ti- sus ojos mostraban aflicción y estaban al borde del llanto._

_-¿Eh?- el mago se ruborizó, ¿tanto así le importaba su salud? Un sentimiento cálido empezó a invadir su corazón, entonces sonrió- Eres muy testaruda, pero qué le vamos a hacer…_

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del mago ante los recuerdos, sobre todo porque desde ese día se había empezado a formar un lazo muy fuerte entre ellos. Los recuerdos seguían llegando:

_-¡Cleeef!- el grito que Marina pegó aquella tarde hizo que, aún sin haberlas visto, todos confirmaran la presencia de las guerreras mágicas en Céfiro una vez más. Y la felicidad se hizo notoria en el mago al darse cuenta que había sido su nombre el que resonaba en todo el castillo; más que su maestro quería que lo considerara su amigo._

El mago cerró los ojos y otra imagen se dibujó en su mente:

_-…todos las extrañamos, Céfiro mismo las extrañó, y yo…- la guerrera había clavado una profunda mirada en sus ojos y lo habían puesto tan nervioso que apenas pudo seguir- …yo siempre estaré eternamente agradecido por todo lo que han hecho por mi mundo. Las palabras no me alcanzan para expresarlo. ¡Marina muchas gracias!- _

Ella solía ser tan voluble como el mismo mar, sus emociones podían cambiar día a día sin dejar de sorprenderlo; como aquella mirada triste que le dirigió cuando cruzaron sus caminos en compañía de Ascot y Presea, la cual lo había tenido muy confundido todos esos días; o como esta mañana que de la nada Marina le dirigió ahora una mirada llena de alegría acompañada de una hermosa sonrisa. Se preguntaba si algún día llegaría a entenderla…

_-Clef, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?..._

_-…pregunta lo que quieras._

_-¿Tú tienes a alguien especial? Con esto no quiero decir un amigo, ¿sabes a lo que me refiero, verdad? ¿Alguien… que ocupe tu corazón y tus pensamientos?_

Ésta última frase empezó a hacer eco en la mente del hechicero unido a la expresión confusa de Marina mientras hacía la pregunta; resonaba una y otra vez provocando que volviera a la realidad.

-¡Pero qué estoy haciendo!- se ruborizó –debería de concentrarme más o no acabaré pronto, tomó el bolígrafo y comenzó a escribir con rapidez.

Ascot se encontraba disfrutando mucho el paseo con su amada guerrera y de un momento a otro creyó haber reunido el valor suficiente para confesarle todo lo que en su corazón guardaba, los últimos días habían sido de ensueño, así que este era el momento, tomó una de sus manos bajo la suya e inhaló suficiente aire.

-Marina… necesito confesarte algo- los nervios empezaron a invadirlo así que decidió no levantar la mirada hacia ella hasta que el momento clave llegara- se que por mucho tiempo tú y yo hemos sido amigos, nuestra amistad ha sido y seguirá siendo muy especial para mí, pero también quiero que sepas que yo… bueno… ¡quisiera ser mucho más que un amigo para ti, porque yo…!- en el momento en que iba a pronunciar aquellas dos palabras en que las personas encierran un mar de sentimientos, alzó los ojos y se congeló.

-…-

-Ma… ¿Marina?- la chica estaba en la luna, al parecer no había escuchado siquiera una palabra de las que había pronunciado, lo que hizo que su corazón se encogiera. Retiró de golpe su mano de la de ella y este movimiento brusco provocó que Marina reaccionara.

-¿Ah? ¡Lo siento mucho Ascot! Me perdí por un momento en mis pensamientos, ¿me decías algo?

-No Marina, solo pensaba en voz alta- el rostro del chico apenas y podía disimular la decepción.

-¡Oh!- la chica se levantó de golpe- Acabo de recordar que tengo un asunto muy importante que resolver, debo irme. Lo siento mucho Ascot, ¿nos vemos después? ¡Adios!- y se alejó rápidamente.

-Si, claro, no hay problema ¡puedes dejarme aquí solo!- en un acto de desesperación el chico gritó esta última frase en un tono de molestia luego de lo sucedido, lo demás fue solamente un susurro –solo y decepcionado, porque… seguramente es algo más importante que mis sentimientos.

El chico veía como su gran oportunidad se le iba de las manos y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Primero porque Marina había mostrado poco interés y segundo porque sería tonto levantarse y detenerla luego que ella saliera corriendo de esa manera a resolver ese "asunto importante". Quizá el momento adecuado en realidad no había llegado.

Marina había escuchado el grito de Ascot y se sintió mal, su amigo se había molestado y con justa razón, había tardado más en esperarla que el tiempo que le dedicó. Pero en este momento le interesaba solucionar otra cuestión de mayor importancia, ya habría tiempo para compensarlo. Sus pasos iban desacelerando luego de una gran carrera, su respiración se escuchaba agitada. Tomó un poco de aire y empezó a darse cuenta que en realidad no sabía por dónde comenzar a buscar a cierta persona, y además ¿qué le diría? No podría llegar y decirle _"No te angusties, todo lo que tú necesitas es un poco de mi ayuda", _debía pensar en las palabras adecuadas. El tiempo había pasado sin que la guerrera azul se diera cuenta y aún no lograba encontrar al espadachín por ninguna parte del castillo.

-Si llego de esa manera seguramente se limitará a ignorarme. -suspiró- No sé que haya pasado exactamente entre ambos, pero yo no me trago el cuento de que Lucy quiera olvidar a Latis, si en su mirada se ve que lo sigue amando. Y Latis, siendo tan serio e inexpresivo como es, ya ha cedido pidiéndole perdón a Lucy. Ambos se aman y deben estar juntos, pero necesitan una pequeña ayuda de mi parte y por qué no, le puedo sacar algo de provecho -luego volvió a la realidad- ¡dónde se ha metido ese espadachín! Si tan solo me facilitara las cosas, no se lo pudo haber tragado la tierra- miró hacia el cielo y observó el sol- Ya han de estar por servir la mesa… ¡y seguramente él estará ahí! ¡Debo darme prisa si quiero alcanzarlo para hablar en privado con él!- emprendió la carrera hacia el salón.

La armera rubia iba también rumbo al comedor y en su camino vio como pasó corriendo Marina.

-¿A qué se deberá tanta prisa?- empezó a sacar sus propias conclusiones- ¡Ah no, no lo permitiré! Si alguien se va a sentar junto a Clef seré yo… ¡Espera!- y salió corriendo tratando de alcanzar a Marina.

Marina no pudo evitar escuchar el grito a sus espaldas, volteó la vista y se encontró con que la rubia ya le había dado alcance.

-Ya sé cuáles son tus intensiones, pero déjame decirte que no te lo permitiré-

-¿Presea, de qué hablas? ¡A ti qué te importa lo que yo haga!- preguntó confundida pues pensó que se refería al asunto de Latis y Lucy, y aceleró su carrera para no perder más el tiempo- discúlpame pero llevo algo de prisa.

-¡Hey!- viendo como la dejaban atrás – ¡eso sí que no!

La rubia corrió a toda prisa hacia Marina; tomando impulso se apoyó sobre los hombros de ésta y logró saltarla, provocando que la peliazul casi cayera al suelo.

-¡Nos vemos!- le dirigió una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras veía como su compañera se reponía del tropezón, continuando la carrera hacia el comedor.

-¿Qué te pasa Presea? ¡Estás loca o qué!- la protegida de Ceres empezaba a sentir como la sangre le hervía, aquella ofensa había desatado su mal genio- ¡te metiste con la guerrera equivocada! ¡DRAGOOOOOÓN DE AGUAAAAA!

La enorme corriente de agua se dirigía hacia Presea, claro sin intensiones de dañarla. El piso quedó todo mojado lo que provocó que la armera resbalara debido a la velocidad que llevaba.

-Ahora veremos quién ríe al último- la guerrera sonrió pícaramente.

-¿Eso crees?- la rubia jaló una de las cortinas del pasillo aventándosela a la guerrera para detenerla.

Las cortinas dieron alcance a Marina y la aturdieron por un momento. Presea celebraba su victoria cuando sintió que ya le pisaba los talones; entonces divisó a su paso una mesita la cual aventó con todo lo que tenía encima para impedir el paso de Marina. Su 'pequeño' juego se estaba saliendo de control. Marina exhausta de la persecución decidió rendirse, no hizo nada para alcanzarla, dejó que la rubia siguiera con su descontrolada, carrera al fin y al cabo ni siquiera tenía sentido, simplemente se dejó llevar por sus impulsos y su espíritu de competitividad. Se paró tranquilamente para terminar de recorrer el pequeño tramo que la separaba de la entrada, en la cual segundos antes Presea se había parado en seco, agitada luego de su carrera final.

-Debemos estar realmente locas por semejante carrera- tomó por el hombro a la armera quien respiraba agitadamente con cara de decepcionada.

-Y al final no valió la pena- Presea cerró los ojos, a punto de desfallecer del cansancio, dándose cuenta que la habitación se encontraba totalmente vacía, y que el principal causante de esto aún no se aparecía por ahí.

Ambas chicas habían actuado de manera terriblemente infantil, el pasillo había quedado completamente un desastre: cosas tiradas aquí y allá, el piso mojado, las cortinas en el suelo, y sin contar el hecho de dos personas habían presenciado parte del espectáculo, justo el momento en que el "dragón de agua" salió disparado por los cielos.

Marina se resignó a que le iba ser imposible hablar con Latis antes de la comida, y Presea decidió que sería demasiado obvio esperar hasta que Guru Clef llegara para tomar asiento junto a él, así que se sentaron juntas y esperaron en silencio mientras poco a poco fueron llegando los demás a la mesa. Toda la comida transcurrió en silencio y calma, hasta el comentario de la princesa de Chizeta.

-Guru Clef- habló Tata -¿hay algo que no se nos haya informado todavía acerca de la situación de Céfiro?- Geo dejó de comer para prestar atención a las palabras de las princesas, probablemente fuera un asunto que le concerniera a él también. Las chicas tragaron saliva, no querían enterarse de que un nuevo peligro sea la verdadera razón de su regreso.

-Usted ha estado presente en todas nuestras sesiones, y creo que hemos dejado todo en claro, no veo porqué lo duda, su majestad- contestó amablemente el Mago Maestro.

-¿Es que acaso fui la única que notó que el pasillo del ala oeste está hecho un completo desastre? Tal vez igual o peor que cuando Debonair atacó el castillo - al escuchar esto Presea y Marina se encogieron de hombros mientras se voltearon a ver mutuamente, mientras Geo trataba de aguantarse la risa para no tener que dar explicaciones a los presentes- No quisiera que mi seguridad peligrara durante mi estancia en Céfiro- finalizó con aires de grandeza.

-No se preocupe princesa, de haber sido una amenaza para Céfiro no buscarían solamente desordenar un pasillo y yo habría sentido la presencia maligna. Algún pequeño alborotador debió haber sido el causante- contestó analísticamente el mago.

-Yo pienso que no pudo haber sido uno solo, al menos tuvieron que ser dos los alborotadores, Guru Clef- interrumpió Geo, clavando su mirada en las culpables- para ser capaz de tanto desastre, debió necesitar un cómplice.

-Tiene razón comandante- el tono que el mago usaba en su voz causaba escalofríos en las verdaderas culpables – no se preocupe princesa, no es nada preocupante; pero si esto le incomoda yo personalmente me encargaré de averiguar quiénes fueron los responsables de semejante acto y recibirán el castigo que se merecen- la mirada seria de Guru Clef se posó sobre todos los presentes, pero eran dos personas quienes se veían afectadas por ésta.

Al terminar la reunión todos empezaban a levantarse y regresar a sus actividades cotidianas. Marina logró llamar la atención del espadachín mágico sin que se dieran cuenta sus amigas.

-La… Latis- empezó con un poco de temor-disculpa, podríamos hablar a solas un momento.

La mirada penetrante de Latis la intimidó, llegó a creer que la mandaría a volar con un rotundo no, y decidió agregar unas cuantas palabras a su frase.

-…hem… tiene que ver con Lucy-

Una discreta y a la vez enojada voz la interrumpió.

-Marina, Presea, no se vayan todavía. Necesito hablar con ustedes- las llamó el mago. La guerrera del agua se apresuró a terminar ante el llamado del mago.

-…por favor no me digas que no- sus ojos se encontraban suplicantes.

-Nos vemos en la fuente en un par de horas- fue todo lo que el pelinegro dijo antes de retirarse.

Al menos logró concertar una cita con él. Ahora debía afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos frente a Clef. Presea y Marina se acercaron cabizbajas hacia donde su maestro se encontraba, no tenían idea sobre qué explicación darle. El mago esperó a que no hubiera nadie en los alrededores para empezar a reprenderlas, cruzó sus brazos y en tono autoritario habló:

-¡Y bien! ¿Me pueden decir qué fue lo que les pasó?

-Clef, yo... –intentó hablar Presea.

-Jamás creí que jóvenes como ustedes fuera capaz de semejante desastre, no lo hubiera creído de no haberlo visto con mis propios ojos.

-¿Nos… nos viste?- Marina se puso roja de la vergüenza.

-Y déjenme decirles que no fui el único testigo de ello. Pero el desastre no es tanto como la decepción que tengo. Marina, - dirigió una fuerte mirada sobre la guerrera- es inaudito que alguien con tan alto poder mágico como tú aún lo siga utilizando con tanta irresponsabilidad. Tu magia te fue dada para defender Céfiro, no para atacar a los amigos, y mucho menos para andar jugando.

-¡Lo siento mucho! – nuestra guerrera no buscaba la manera de disculparse con su maestro.

-¡Y tú Presea! No escatimaste en los daños del castillo, llevas años en tu nivel, no entiendo cómo pudiste actuar de una manera tan inmadura como si de una niña se tratase. ¡De Marina lo entiendo, pero de ti…!- el mago no se midió en sus palabras, provocando que más de una lágrima quisiera asomarse por los ojos de Marina, no por tristeza sino por la ira de aquella comparación.

- Ahora vayan a limpiar su desastre- demandó el mago.

-Si maestro- Presea por temor al mago no dudó ni un segundo en ir a cumplir su mandato, hizo una reverencia y salió rápidamente de la habitación sin darse cuenta del estado emocional de su amiga.

La chica de largos cabellos quedó estática con la mirada baja, apretaba sus puños con fuerza, intentado contenerse.

-Así que ese es el concepto en que me tienes, una niña inmadura. Pues te demostraré todo lo contrario. Se tragó las lágrimas y salió de la habitación sin siquiera voltear, ella misma se encargaría de mostrarle qué tan mujer podría ser.

Clef al darse cuenta de la reacción de la guerrera del agua, quiso haberse cortado la lengua antes de haber recitado dichas palabras.

-¡No, no! Marina, yo no quise… - pero fue inútil, la puerta se cerró sin que ella diera marcha atrás.

Detrás de una cortina salió rebotando una criatura blanca, que se posó en el hombro de Clef para hacerle compañía en este mal rato.

-Pu puuup.

-Nicona- Clef la tomó con una mano- Y a penas nos estábamos volviendo a acercar. No quise lastimarla de esa manera, ¿crees que me comporté como un verdadero idiota?

-Puu.- asintiendo con su cuerpecito.

-Tal vez deba ofrecerle disculpas, ¿me ayudarás?

-Pu pu pu!- gritó un emocionado animalito.

Marina seguía indignada por las palabras del mago. Está bien que fuera el hombre al que ella amaba pero eso no lo hacía inmune a su furia. Si lo que él quería era una mujer de verdad, haría que el gran hechicero de Céfiro se tragara sus palabras. Por ahora debía encargarse de solucionar su primer inconveniente: el desastre.

Cuando llegó al lugar Presea ya había empezado a limpiar y acomodar.

-Creo que la próxima vez pensaremos dos veces nuestros actos, ¿no lo crees?- dijo la rubia mientras limpiaba el sudor de su frente.

-Es un hecho, no volverá a suceder o acabarán exiliándonos de Céfiro- le sonrió la recién llegada mientras empezaba a secar toda el agua derramada por su ataque.

Cuando terminó de secar el piso, Presea le habló nuevamente.

-Marina, a decir verdad fui yo quien causó la mayoría del desastre. Tú ya has arreglado tu parte, no se me haría justo tenerte aquí limpiando mi desastre, no te preocupes por lo demás, yo lo termino- la guerrera dudó, pero Presea insistió sonriente- Anda, ya eres libre.

-Gracias Presea, muchas gracias.- la guerrera le tomó la palabra de retirarse por el encuentro que tenía pendiente con Latis, así que no lo pensó más y salió en su búsqueda.

Una vez que la armera se encontró sola, de las sombras salió una silueta robusta que la siguió observando todo el tiempo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más seguirás espiándome?- la chica paró su labor.

-Simplemente superviso que lo hagas bien- sonrió el chico – además estoy esperando por mis cosas.

-¿Tus cosas? No entiendo de qué me estás hablando.

-¿Crees que todo lo que estaba sobre la mesa no tenía un dueño que reclamaría por lo ocurrido, muñeca?

-…- Presea quedó sin palabras, más bien calló de vergüenza- lo siento mucho, ahora mismo lo arreglo. Geo quedó asombrado de la manera tan preocupada en que reaccionó la rubia.

-No es para tanto- se inclinó a ayudarla a recoger las cosas.

-Aunque pensándolo bien, ese no era un lugar adecuado para dejar todos estos documentos. Eres un descuidado, tú te lo buscaste- hizo una mueca de indignación hacia el muchacho

-¡Oye! No seas tan dura conmigo, y si sigues perdiendo el tiempo en reprenderme jamás terminarás. Vamos, tenemos unas cortinas que reparar- Geo ayudó a Presea a levantarse y se adelantó caminando.

Ella se quedó congelada en su lugar, mirando cómo él iba avanzando.

-¡Geo! – lo llamó por primera vez por su nombre- … ¿por qué me ayudas a pesar de lo mal que te trato?- El comandante se detuvo un momento y miró hacia el techo, pensando cómo responder esa pregunta.

-No lo sé, supongo que no me eres tan indiferente- respondió sin voltear a verla.

Dicha respuesta dejó aún más que confundida a la armera, que no entendió para nada lo que el muchacho intentó decir; y luego no siguieron conversando más.

Marina se dirigía hacia donde había quedado de encontrarse con Latis, suplicando al cielo que no se haya burlado de ella y que en realidad hubiera aceptado tener aquella charla. Cuando llegó lo vió parado, con el semblante serio que siempre lo había caracterizado y antes de que pudiera acercarse Latis habló.

-Te advierto que si vienes a insultarme o sermonearme, no lo toleraré. Esa clase de reproches solo se las permito a una persona.

Marina quedó un poco asustada por sus palabras, pero armó valor y contestó:

-No he venido a reprocharte nada, al contrario, si he venido es porque quiero ayudarte.

-¿Ayudarme, tú a mi? Y cómo pretendes eso.

-Si de algo le sirve a tu hombría, pongámoslo de esta manera: no lo hago por ti, lo hago principalmente por Lucy y quizá un poco por mí- respondió con una mezcla de miedo, indignación y vergüenza por lo incómodo que se debió sentir el obstinado hombre con tal ofrecimiento- por favor, no me subestimes y escúchame.

-Si lo pones de esa manera… continúa.

-Gracias. Aunque te resulte increíble tú y yo tenemos una cosa en común: estamos sufriendo por amor. Ambos hemos tenido oportunidades y por errores tontos las hemos perdido, pero si algo he aprendido en este tiempo es que en nuestros casos, aún no es tarde para solucionarlos. Los milagros aún existen- el espadachín escuchaba interesado.

-Tú has sido testigo de que ya intenté hablar con ella para solucionarlos, pero no quiere saber nada de mí. Entonces cómo podría hacerlo.

-Tenle paciencia, sé más persistente. Lucy es una de mis dos mejores amigas, la conozco bien y aunque diga y proclame con todas sus fuerzas que ya no te ama, no le creo nada. Es lo que percibo cuando estoy con ella, te sigue amando y basta observar lo afectada que está por todo esto para darse cuenta. Pero lastimaste sus sentimientos, que es lo más especial para una mujer; por eso no le será tan fácil perdonarte. Sé que prometí no reprocharte nada pero debo decirte que debiste pensar muy bien las cosas antes de hablarlas y echar a perder todo.

-¡¿Crees que yo mismo no he pensado en eso?! Día y noche lo hago. Yo mismo me lo recrimino, una y otra vez me pregunto el porqué lo hice, realmente no quise hacerla sentir de esa manera, realmente ni siquiera quise pronunciar esas palabras pues no son mis verdaderos sentimientos, sinceramente me desconocí, todo se me escapó de las manos. Debo admitir que fui un cobarde por no intentar resolverlo, yo mismo me compliqué más las cosas y cuando decidí solucionarlo, ella ya no quería saber nada de mí, ¿qué puedo hacer yo?

-Como mujer te puedo decir que hagas lo que hagas no dejes de insistirle, ve tras ella, lucha por su amor. Demuéstrale cuanto te importa, porque si lo dejas de hacer entonces le darás a entender que efectivamente no significa nada para ti. Desafortunadamente para ustedes las mujeres somos difíciles de comprender, pero no estarás solo, sé cuanto amas a mi amiga y por eso deseo que una vez más sean felices. Te ayudaré en lo que pueda a reconquistarla, trataré de convencerla para que hable contigo una vez más, para que te dé otra oportunidad.

- Perdóname, pero no quiero deberte ningún favor- Marina rió interiormente ante la respuesta del joven, en fin, así son los hombres.

-No te preocupes, no lo harás. Como te dije al principio, más que nada lo hago por Lucy; aunque a decir verdad también vengo a pedirte un favor, así quedamos a mano.

-Me parece perfecto, ¿qué quieres?

-Quiero que me enseñes a ser tan buen espadachín como tú.

-¿Estás bromeando?- miró con incredulidad a la guerrera.

-Jamás había hablado tan en serio como ahora.

-Debo aclararte que más que depender del maestro, depende del discípulo y la dedicación éste le ponga- esbozó una pequeña sonrisa retadora- te espero mañana a primera hora en el campo de entrenamiento.

Por la noche Caldina no se pudo aguantar más las ganas de contarle a alguien sobre su nuevo descubrimiento, siendo Ráfaga la víctima de su desahogo.

-¡Hoy fue un día lleno de sorpresas!

-La verdad no recuerdo que haya pasado algo sorprendente- respondió su novio, sabía que Caldina ocultaba algo que seguramente no tardaría en soltar.

-Claro que si, primero el incidente en el pasillo, me pregunto que habrá pasado- y luego miró al comandante con ojos traviesos- y a que no te imaginas de qué me enteré.

-No tengo la menor idea, ahora que estás tramando Caldina- el chico alzó una ceja.

-¿Yo? Nada en especial. De hecho ni siquiera hice algo para averiguarlo. Simplemente pasaba por ahí cuando…-y le contó todo lo sucedido.

-¿Y?- por su condición de hombre no entendió lo que la chica trataba de decirle.

-¡¿Qué no te das cuenta?! ¡La chica está enamorada! Ella quizás aún no lo sabe pero nuestro querido Ascot le interesa y mucho. Por eso lo trata como lo hace, probablemente es un intento desesperado por atraer su atención.

-Dulzura, sea como sea creo que todos en este castillo ya están lo suficientemente grandecitos para saber qué hacer con sus vidas, no necesitan que los estemos monitoreando o aconsejando si ellos no nos lo piden.

-¡Mira quién habla! ¿Acaso no fuiste tú quien empezó a actuar como un padre regañón para Latis? – Ráfaga carraspeó y Caldina prosiguió - Tranquilo cariño, no pienso intervenir es solo que me resulta gracioso el comportamiento de la princesa, apuesto a que Tata jamás había experimentado el amor, es por eso que no sabe cómo reaccionar.

-Bueno, ya te has divertido mucho por hoy y creo que debemos descansar. Buenas noches- depositó un tierno beso en los labios de Caldina mientras ella cerraba los ojos para descansar.

Había sido un día muy cansado para Marina, al llegar a su habitación se sentó a pensar en todo lo sucedido, desde lo de Ascot hasta lo de Latis.

-Ahh- soltó un profundo suspiro – creo q las cosas no están saliendo como deberían. Ascot debe estar molesto conmigo, creo que tendré que ofrecerle disculpas. Clef… ¿acaso ese concepto tienes de mi? ¿Sigues creyendo que soy una niña consentida sin sentido de la responsabilidad? No debí dejar que el sentimiento de competencia frente a Presea me controlara, solo eché a perder más las cosas con él.

A su mente llegaban recuerdos del momento en que Clef las reprendió y no pudo evitar sentirse mal de nuevo. Estaba a punto de meterse a la cama para tratar de descansar cuando escuchó un ruido como de rasguños en la puerta, se dirigió hacia ella y la abrió.

-Pu puuuu….- el animalito saltó de improviso sobre ella.

-¡Nicona, qué no tienes respeto de horarios para molestar!- empezó a medio gritarle cuando se dio cuenta que el animalito llevaba algo entre sus patitas- uhh… ¿qué es eso?

-Pu pu pu-

-¿Es para mí?- tomó la nota - ¡Es de Clef! Nicona, tú…- la criatura le sonrió y procedió a leerla.

_Hola Marina_

_Si Nicona irrumpió en un momento inadecuado pido que la disculpes, ella no tiene culpa de nada, fui yo quien la mandó con la encomienda de entregarte esta nota. Pero es que hemos pasado separados mucho tiempo por razones que desconozco y no preguntaré, que no quisiera que fueras a dormir disgustada conmigo. Lo reconozco, torpemente me dejé llevar por mi mal genio, créeme que no fue muy grato encontrar a dos de mis mejores alumnas en la situación en que lo hice, pero reconozco que hice mal en hablarte de ese modo. No pienso que seas una niña, definitivamente ya no lo eres y con solo verte uno se puede dar cuenta; tampoco creo que seas irresponsable porque en las dos batallas has demostrado todo lo contrario, aún si no era tu obligación defendernos. Lamento mucho el haberte hecho sentir mal con mis palabras, espero puedas perdonarme. Ahora descansa, dulces sueños mi apreciada guerrera del agua._

_Sinceramente, Clef._

Al terminar de leerla, Marina casi llora de la emoción. Nunca se hubiera esperado que el gran mago de Céfiro se disculpara de ese modo, sobretodo porque realmente ella reconocía no haber tenido un comportamiento adecuado. Al final de la carta aún había un poco más…

_P.D. Quisiera compensártelo de alguna manera, piensa bien lo que quieres y luego lo hablamos._

-¿Compensármelo? ¡Nicona, esto es…!- abrazó al afelpadito animal- ¡esto es increíble, muchas gracias!

-Pupuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu- brincó de sus brazos y emprendió la huída, a espaldas de Marina algo brilló lo cual hizo que se olvidara de Nicona, volteando a ver qué sucedía.

-¡Son hermosas!- tomó las rosas recién aparecidas entre sus manos y aspiró su aroma, luego bajó la mirada al suelo – Ascot, ¿por qué haces esto? Haces que las cosas sean más difíciles para mí.

Y es que no era nada fácil estar enamorada de un hombre como Clef, y a la vez ser pretendida de otro tan maravilloso como Ascot. Estaba en una encrucijada.

* * *

Bueno, el siguiente capi está en proceso, así que no desesperéis, que si habrá próximo!

Muchas gracias a tod s por sus comments tan valiosos para mi! Aquell s que pasan a leer pero no se animan a dejar uno también son valiosas, y también quienes la han puesto en sus favoritaas! El verlos siempre me dió ánimos para segur con la historia!

Gracias** Hefini (Gezely), naomi14, Maria808, Xulder2012, Selece's Child, LiNi.02, Nathari Ishida, muerte 16, betyboop68, , Ichiru95** y en especial a** Tenshi(Anele Moonlight) **x estar siempre ahi beteándome! Mil gracias a todaaaas, porque por ustedes me es imposible no seguir con la historia, graciaaaas x todos sus increibles reviews =D nos seguimos leyendo!


End file.
